The Little Surprises in Life
by BCDW
Summary: Piper's years in high school weren't easy, and full of little surprises.... COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, This fan fic is about the life of the young charmed once, with phoebe in 10th grade, Piper in 12th, and Prue out of high school. Leo is a teenager as well, who comes into pipers life and turns it around. neither the sisters nor Leo know or have their powers just yet. They might get them as the story develops. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She hated school.  
  
Not for the reasons most people do- she had no problem with homework, or tests... she hated the people there. It seemed like everyone was popular except piper. She once tried to get a little 'popular' in 10th grade, by having her older sister Prue take her to one of her friends' parties, but ended up drunk, kissing a guy whose name she doesn't remember.  
  
At the first day of her last year in high school (thank god), piper woke up when her younger sister phoebe (a trouble maker), jumped into her bed- shouting;  
  
"Come on piper! Wake up!!"  
  
Its phoebes second year in high school, and somehow she managed to go through 11 boyfriends since the beginning, while piper only got as far as being asked to the homecoming dance by some weirdo that clamed to have gone to the school since freshman year, but piper could swear she never saw him before in her life. She has been avoiding his calls all summer, but he seemed to give up after about 3 weeks...  
  
"Wake up already!! I promised mike I would meet him before school starts!" phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Piper opened her eyes tiredly, and looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:10, and school didn't start till 8:30. It doesn't take more then ten minutes to get there with the car.  
  
"Phoebe, It's early... you'll have plenty of time to make out with what's his name."  
  
Phoebe grabbed piper's shoulders and started shaking her.  
  
"Come on piper... I need to be there now!!" phoebe said.  
  
"Well, have Prue take you then, she doesn't have work today." Piper mumbled.  
  
"Hello piper! Prue and I haven't been talking to each other for 2 weeks now."  
  
"All the more reasons she should take you, you might as well just start talking again"  
  
"Never!" phoebe was stubborn, very stubborn- like the rest of the Haliwells.  
  
"God, you just won't stop bugging me till I get out of bed will you?!" piper asked.  
  
"That's right." Phoebe said, and smiled at her accomplishment.  
  
Piper forced herself to sit up, and get out of bed. Phoebe ran out of the room, to hers. That was when Prue came in.  
  
"Morning sleepy head."  
  
Piper mumbled something unclear, and opened her closet. She hated her clothes, but whenever she tried wearing something that was more 'in', she got laughed at by the 'popular people', so she decided not to bother. Only Prue had different plans for piper that day.  
  
"Piper, today I will make you beautiful!" Prue said determined.  
  
"Prue, I don't feel like dressing up." Piper said, and started pulling some jeans and a T-shirt that seemed good enough for her, but Prue grabbed the clothes from piper hands and threw then on the bed, then pulled piper to her own room, where the closet was opened- filled with piles of clothes.  
  
"Well piper? What would you like to wear? You can take anything! Except for that black skirt... I'm wearing it today." Prue said, pointing at the skirt.  
  
Piper was about to refuse her sister's offer, but when Prue said she could take ANYTHING, piper couldn't resist.  
  
"Thanks Prue..."  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Dive in!"  
  
And piper did. She dug through Prue's clothes and found just the right outfit that looked great on her. Of course- that didn't satisfy Prue. She put make up on piper, and did some nice things with her hair, then after 20 minutes, she let piper look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow..." Piper said as she looked at her reflection. She really did look pretty good, even through Prue's shirt was just a tad bit big on her, but that wasn't that bad.  
  
Prue smiled with pride, and said; "Told you! You look absolutely stunning."  
  
Piper smiled, and turned to her older sister.  
  
"Really? I mean, should I go like this to school?"  
  
"Of course you should!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Piper laughed, and hugged her sister lovingly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Prue smiled, and pulled away.  
  
"You should get going" she said.  
  
Piper looked at the time and realized it was nearly 8, which means phoebe must be very anxious to leave.  
  
"You're right, I should". Piper gave Prue a quick thank you kiss, and headed out of the room.  
  
"Don't forget to eat all the healthy vegetables I gave you!" Prue called sarcastically.  
  
Piper just waved her hand at her older sister's direction, and walked out of the room. When she got downstairs, she found Grams giving phoebe a speech.  
  
"And don't forget what you promised me phoebe, I don't want to hear from the school nor from the police about you!" Grams kept repeating.  
  
Piper wished Grams wouldn't get stressed so often, her health wasn't all that good.  
  
Phoebe looked annoyed from the words she has been hearing three times a week for the past month. Then she saw piper, and was prepared to shout at her about taking so long, but then looked surprised.  
  
"Piper! You look great!" phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Then Grams noticed her too.  
  
"Defiantly! Looks like Prue did some of her magic on you..."  
  
"You could call it that." Piper said, liking being complimented for her looks.  
  
Then phoebe seemed to remember she wanted to get out already.  
  
"Anyway, time to go!" phoebe grabbed piper's arm, and dragged her to the door, leaving Piper only enough time to grab her beg and car keys.  
  
Review please, and tell me what you think of it so far. Next chapter- Leo comes into the picture. 


	2. The little surprises in life chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Please review when you finish reading.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as piper parked the car by their school, phoebe ran out. Piper herself set in the car for a moment, trying to convince herself that the day won't be too bad.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she grubbed her bag, got out of the car and locked it, then headed towards the main entrance into the school. She really hoped the whole 'popularity' issue would stop this year, but as soon as she saw Ally Thompson, and her two tales- Emily and Magen, she realized there is no chance. She did her best to ignore them, but unfortunately bumped into last year's softball star- Greg Harrison. Horror filled pipers face when he looked at her with anger  
  
"Watch where you're going, you little..." Greg stopped when he saw her, and gave one of his charming smiles. Jerk... piper thought.  
  
"Hey, are you new? He asked.  
  
Before piper had a chance to answer, Ally- who was his girlfriend for almost a year, joined them.  
  
"Oh Greg, this is just piper Halliwell, the wired girl..." Ally then smiled, and started kissing Greg. After a moment she stopped and turned to piper.  
  
"Are you still here?"  
  
Piper turned around, and started walking away, fast, not wanting to look back, when she bumped into someone else. She was prepared for another humiliation, when she looked up, and saw the most beautiful eyes, looking back at her. He was much taller then she was, and she was sure she never saw this wonderful creature before in the school.  
  
"Sorry..." she managed to squeak.  
  
The boy replied right away;  
  
"Don't be, I wasn't looking where I was going, I am sorry."  
  
Piper just kept staring at him, studying carefully his perfectly beautiful face. Then she finally found her voice, and asked;  
  
"Are you... new here?"  
  
"I am actually, just moved from Chicago." The boy answered, and put his hand out for Piper to shake, introducing himself;  
  
"My name is Leo. Leo Wyatt."  
  
Piper slid her hand into Leo's, and shook it gently.  
  
"Piper Halliwell."  
  
A warm smile came up on Leo's perfect face, making it even more unbelievably beautiful.  
  
"Very nice to meet you, piper."  
  
They let go of each other's hands, and started walking forward into the building. Leo glanced at piper as they did, and asked;  
  
"Are you a senior?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Yes, and I am guessing that so are you?"  
  
"Mmm. You wouldn't happen to know where class 241 is, would you?"  
  
"It's on the second floor, in the East hall I think." Piper was glad she for once was asked a question she could easily answer to. As they reached the stairs, she pointed at them, and explained Leo;  
  
"Just go up here, and continue till the end of the hall in front of you, the room should be somewhere around there."  
  
Leo, realizing piper is not going upstairs as well, had a slightly disappointed face, but rinsed it, and smiled thankfully, then said;  
  
"Thanks for the directions, very helpful."  
  
Piper smiled back. "No problem. I'll see you around..."  
  
"You can count on it" he smiled even more widely, and winked, then turned around and walked up the stairs.  
  
Piper hoped very badly that he really did mean what he said, but then she brought herself back to reality; even if Leo did maybe like her just for a short second, he will forget all about her when he sees all the cheesy blonds around him. He probably didn't even remember her name anymore.  
  
Suddenly piper realized she is still standing and looking at the stairs, where Leo is already long gone, so she shook her head, and walked to the cafeteria, where her friend Caitlin was expected to be, and obviously was.  
  
When Caitlin noticed piper she ran up to her.  
  
"Hey girl! I like your new look!"  
  
"Thanks... How was summer?" piper asked, still thinking about Leo.  
  
"Totally b-o-r-i-n-g! I spent it at my dad's, and all he cares about is golf."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't much fun then..." piper sighed.  
  
"Not at all. Anyway, let me see your schedule."  
  
Caitlin took the schedule that piper took out of her beg, and compared it with her own.  
  
"Well? Any classes together?" piper asked.  
  
"Just calculus" Caitlin said, as she handed piper's schedule back, and they both headed down the hall.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch then"  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
Piper waved her hand, and with the ring of the final bell she walked into her class. First period was English. The teacher- Mrs. Anderson spent the whole period talking about how senior year is the last and the most important one, and how hard it is going to be. Half the class fell asleep –literally- and the teacher was too old and blind to notice.  
  
After that, she hand Astronomy, then Geography, then history, and finally came lunch. Piper bought her lunch, and found Caitlin. They set down at a table, and started eating. About 10 minutes later, piper spotted a bunch of girls around someone, but she wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"Hey Caitlin, what's with the little party over there?" piper asked.  
  
"Oh, that is just that neo kid, Leo I think. The girls are all over him."  
  
Piper sighed, and almost got up and walked up to him, but then realized she would just look like one of those girls around him.  
  
"And he is definitely yummy." Caitlin added.  
  
"He is..." piper said dreamily.  
  
Some time later, when Piper's and Caitlin's attention wasn't on Leo anymore, they were talking about their classes so far, when piper heard someone call her name from behind her.  
  
"Piper, hi." Leo's voice called.  
  
Piper turned around, and there he was. (And- he remembered her name).  
  
"Oh, hi!"  
  
After staring at her for a second, he asked;  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" he pointed at the empty seat next to piper.  
  
"Not at all" piper mumbled, and smiled, as he took a seat.  
  
"How is your first day coming?"  
  
Leo didn't seem too exited.  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
Then Caitlin finally spoke; "You two know each other?"  
  
"Just a little," Leo answered, "But I don't know you." He put his hand out, and shook Caitlin's.  
  
"I'm Caitlin".  
  
"Leo"  
  
Caitlin smiled, and glanced at piper, obviously planning to be mad at her for not telling she know Leo.  
  
Leo turned back to piper.  
  
"So... was your day any good?"  
  
It is now... piper thought, but said;  
  
"I'm sure the day will get much better once school is over."  
  
"No kidding" Leo said, and one of his teeth full smiles filled his face. 


	3. The little surprises in life chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Piper and Leo spent the rest of the lunch talking to each other, and piper found herself laughing quite often. Caitlin had to go (and piper guessed it's because she wanted to leave her and Leo alone...), leaving piper and Leo together.  
  
When the bell rung, both looked disappointed. They headed each to their classes, but realized they are having the same class.  
  
"You have calculus now?" piper asked with hope.  
  
"yeah." Leo smiled, and they both walked in, sitting down next to each other.  
  
Caitlin came in as well, and took a seat on pipers other side, and whispered to her; "He is soo yours!"  
  
"Oh shut up..." piper said, only Leo thought she was talking to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Piper looked at him, and with a smile said; "Not you Leo."  
  
At that moment, the teacher walked in, and another boring class started.  
  
After class was over, piper offered to Leo to have lunch with them on the following day as well, if he didn't have other plans of course, and to her great pleasure, he agreed to her invitation.  
  
As piper was walking down the hall, a hand grabbed her arm (not very gently), and pulled her forcefully to the side, slamming piper against the lockers. It was Ally.  
  
"Hello there you little freak..." she said to piper.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" piper asked, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
"I want you," she stuck her pointy index finger on pipers chest, "to stay away from my man!"  
  
Piper was completely confused.  
  
"What? Greg?"  
  
"Not Greg you moron! LEO!"  
  
Now piper was even more confused, and wished Ally would let go of her. They she finally said; "What are you talking about? You were al over Greg just this morning."  
  
At this point, several people were already piled up around Piper's and Ally's little 'fight', some of them shouting; "yea!! Cat fight!!".  
  
Then Ally said; "Who I am with is none of your damn business, if I say that Leo is mine, you stay away from him, got it??"  
  
Piper felt like both biting ally up, and bursting into tears, but could do neither thanks to all the people around them. Ally then shot piper a dirty look, and walked away with Emily and Magan after her like two little puppies.  
  
Next, Caitlin ran up to piper.  
  
"Are you ok? Oh my god, she is such a little bitch!"  
  
They both walked away from the crowd of people.  
  
"She thinks anything she wants is like an order. Leo has hardly been here a day, and already he is forbidden to be seen with any another girl but Ally." Piper muttered.  
  
"Oh, piper, please don't sound so down!" Caitlin exclaimed and put her hand on pipers shoulder. Then continued; "Now listen to me. It doesn't matter what she says. She can't tell you who you can be with and who you can't. You like Leo -well every girl does- and he seems to like you too." She said confidently.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so! Don't give a damn about Ally."  
  
Piper sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Thanks Caitlin."  
  
"Anytime girl!"  
  
At that moment, the bell rung.  
  
"Got to go! See you later" Caitlin said, and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Piper decided that Caitlin is right. Ally will be over Leo in no time, and get back to Greg (or find someone new), and besides, Leo will be nothing but a friend to piper, she doesn't have a chance to be anything but that to him.  
  
The rest of the week was great. Piper found herself eating lunch with Leo every day, (that is when thousands of girls are not around him), and she feels like she could talk to him about anything. She never had that kind of a relationship with a guy before. Leo seemed just as comfortable around her ahs her was with him. Piper started liking walking up in the morning and going to school, now that she had a reason to.  
  
One day, as she came into the lunch room, she saw Leo, standing next to Ally, who was laughing in that fake way of hers, that is deposed to be "sexy". Piper couldn't tell what Leo was thinking, his expression seemed plastic. Piper just stood there, staring at them, hoping that if ally would make a move Leo would reject her. Then, Ally leaned over to Leo, and whispered something in his ear. Leo smiles a bit, then shook his head no. piper couldn't hear what he said next, but she could read his lips. He said;  
  
"Maybe another time". After that, he spotted piper, and said to ally, "ill see you around", then walked over to piper, leaving Ally with a confused expression, saying; "he did not just reject ME!"  
  
"Hey piper" Leo said.  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
"Hey Leo".  
  
They both started walking towards their table. As they set down, they took out their lunches, then piper finally found the urge to ask;  
  
"So... are you hooking up with Ally?"  
  
She knew the answer, but she still wanted to make sure.  
  
"Who? Ally? Nah... she is not my type."  
  
Piper looked over at Ally's table, and realized that Ally is staring at her and Leo hatefully. Piper felt horror, knowing she will be hearing from her, and not in a good way.  
  
Then Leo continued; "Because I have another girl on my mind."  
  
What did this mean? Piper asked herself. Is he talking about her? It can't be... he must be talking about some cheesy blond. But when she looked up at him, he blushed. He actually blushed! Then she smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
And that was it.  
  
That was the end of that conversation.  
  
Piper didn't know if to cry of laugh. This was horrible. He confused her completely, which she thought was mean. He first gave her every sign that he likes her, and he is interested, but the next thing she knows he is going off about a movie he wants to see very badly, leaving piper wandering if he actually meant her, or someone else.  
  
God! Piper thought. Why are guys such jerks!? They have to make it so hard. Can't he just say if he likes the girl or not? He has to keep her waiting for ever.  
  
Demn him!  
  
_Next chapter- you'll see how dangerous Ally can get._


	4. The little surprises in life chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
On pipers way to her car that day, as she crossed along the parking lot, a car stopped sharply in front of her, only about four feet from her legs. Piper jumped back frightened, and finally looked into the car. About three senior guys, and two girls- one of them driving the car, and the other is none other then Ally. She got out of the car quickly, and walked to piper, so that there were only a few inches between their noses.  
  
Then Ally spoke; "You just don't get it do you?" she said in a slow voice, louder with every word.  
  
Piper was very annoyed by all this. Her fright turned quickly into pure anger.  
  
"Looks like perfect Ally is just not perfect enough for Leo..." piper said in a mocking voice, almost smiling. Ally's face went red with anger.  
  
"You little whore! Why can't you just stay away with the other geeks?! Why do you have to butt in?!" Ally stopped for a moment, and then continues with a calmer voice.  
  
"You know what, if asking nicely doesn't help in your pathetic case, ill try something different." She finished with a wide smile, and glanced back into her car, giving one of the guys a small nod.  
  
He stepped out of the car, holding a baseball bat, then marched to piper's car, and started hitting it with full force.  
  
Piper started to panic, and ran to his direction, determined to save her poor car, which is being destroyed in front of her eyes. She got a hold of the guy's shoulders, but he was way too strong for her, and spun around, sending piper to the ground, landing on her knees and hands.  
  
Next she heard someone from Ally's car calling; "Come on man! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The guy with the baseball bat ran back to Ally's car, and they drove away with a rore of laughter.  
  
Piper set on her knees, when looked over at her car. She held her breath as she witnessed what happened with it; the front windshield was cracked into small peaces. She could tell that he had time to hit it 4 times by the horrible marks that were left.  
  
Piper berried her head in her hands, and tears started streaming down her cheeks. This was a disaster... there was no way she can pay for fixing the car; they hardly had enough money for Grams's visits to the doctor and the medications.  
  
After sitting like that for about 10 long and tearful minutes, she heard someone running towards her, and Leo's voice calling; "Piper?" he called as he approached her.  
  
He bent down to her, then looked up at the broken windshield of her car.  
  
"Piper? What happened? Who did this??"  
  
Piper just shook her head, trying to stop the tears and the sobbing but couldn't.  
  
Leo took piper's hands, and removed them away from her face. Then he pulled her to her feet, and asked once more; "Who did this to your car piper?"  
  
Piper took a deep breath, and finally answered; "I don't know... some guys... Robin I think."  
  
"Robin Cherry?"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
Leo looked closely at her, then pulled her into a comforting hug, which piper accepted thankfully.  
  
"If I see that jerk I swear I will kill the bastered." Leo said angrily, looking at pipers car again, then asked; "Was he alone?"  
  
Piper shook her head on Leo's shoulder, and said; "No... there were a few of them... Zach Martin I think, and Ally" she finally said.  
  
"What?? Ally Thomson? The blond girl from Lunch?"  
  
Piper nodded again. She hated that she was crying like this in front of Leo, but had to admit that hugging and leaning on his shoulder was quite satisfying.  
  
Then Leo pulled away.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home in my car, or do you want to first go to the office and report them about this?" Leo asked.  
  
"No... It's ok, ill do that tomorrow. Thanks."  
  
Leo nodded, and led her to his car.  
  
As they were driving, piper kept quite, and Leo kept looking at her with concern. She showed him where she lived, and as Leo parked the car next to her house, he asked;  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
Piper breathed out, and answered; "Yeah, I'll be fine. Can't say the same for my car though..."  
  
Leo didn't laugh; he just kept looking at her, worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be ok," piper reassured him, "Really, don't worry. Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime." Leo said, and he leaned forward and gave piper a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
She blushed, and stepped out of the car, saying; "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Do you have a way to get to school?" Leo asked and she started climbing the stares.  
  
"I'll have my sister Prue take me and Phoebe. Thanks for the concern." She said as she turned back to him.  
  
Leo flashed another of his charming smiles, and pulled out, then disappeared down the street, Piper stared at the car as it got further and further away till it was out of her sight, and headed to the door.  
  
She walked in, and dropped her bag carelessly on the floor, then continued to the kitchen where Grams was.  
  
"Hello darling!"  
  
"Hi." Piper said, and set miserably on a chair next to the kitchen table".  
  
"You had a good day piper?" grams asked, obviously noticing something is wrong.  
  
"hardly." Piper mumbled, then explained; "Some jerks at school completely shattered the front windshield of my car."  
  
Grams covered her mouth with her hands, and set next to Piper on a chair.  
  
"Good god! Are you ok though??"  
  
"Fine" piper answered.  
  
"And the car?" Grams had to ask.  
  
"It's parked at school. I'll go to the school office tomorrow morning about what happened".  
  
After a moment of thinking, Grams suddenly smiled for some reason.  
  
"What?" piper asked, as grams stared at her.  
  
"Well, I saw that boy who brought you here... who is he?" grams kept smiling.  
  
"Oh... that's Leo. A friend."  
  
"Just a friend?" grams asked disappointed.  
  
"Yes grams, JUST a friend".  
  
Grams didn't seem convinced.  
  
"He looked like more then a friend to me..."  
  
"Oh grams! This is no time to try to mach me up with guys!" piper exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you are right darling, sorry. Where is phoebe?"  
  
"She said her boyfriend -what's his name?- Is taking her home today."  
  
"Oh, ok." Grams said, and looked closely at piper, then continued; "Listen, darling, you don't look all that well. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?"  
  
"I think I'll do that." Piper said, and got up. "And you should to... I bet you were on your feet all day."  
  
Grams waved her off, and piper decided there is no point to insist, and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
let me know what you guys think of it, and thanks for those who replied. 


	5. The little surprises in life chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ally and her friends got into quite a bit of trouble after the school found out (from piper and Leo) about what they did to pipers car. Piper would have stayed upset about the car for endless days, but Leo didn't let that happen. Every time she saw him, even if it was for the fifth time that day, she felt happy and cheered up, and all he had to do is flash a smile.  
  
It has been two weeks since Ally made a move on Leo, and she has been keeping her distance from him ever since, but piper wasn't completely convinced that Ally has said her last word. But she didn't let that bother her; her car was as good as new, Leo and herself have been spending lots of time together, they developed a strong relationship.  
  
One day, when Leo was absent from school, piper found herself having a conversation about Leo with her friend Caitlin.  
  
"Well?" Caitlin demanded.  
  
"Well what?" piper tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Oh, stop it! You know what I am talking about... how are things with you and Leo?"  
  
"We are just friends." Piper said simply, trying to sound as though she is satisfied with that.  
  
"AND..." Caitlin wanted to hear more.  
  
"AND that's all. We have great friendship, and we both would like things to stay the way they are at the moment."  
  
"BUT...." Caitlin wasn't convinced.  
  
"BUT nothing! We are staying friends. Besides, there is a girl he is interested in."  
  
Caitlin seemed surprised at that.  
  
"Really? What's her name?" she asked.  
  
"He never really told me who she is".  
  
Piper remembered the conversation she had with Leo the previous Tuesday. It went like this: "So, did you put an eye on some guy at school?" Leo asked piper, obviously trying not to sound too interested.  
  
"Not really". Piper lied. She has put an eye on Leo the second she saw him, but telling him didn't seem like a good idea at the time. Then she asked; "And you?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Leo answered; "Yes actually. She is very sweet."  
  
Piper tried to keep her smile on. Leo talking about another girl seemed almost painful.  
  
"I'm sure she is wonderful". Piper muttered.  
  
"Oh, she is." Leo said with a dreamy smile, and at that the conversation ended.  
  
Caitlin seemed disappointed again.  
  
"And he never told you her name? You so have to ask him!"  
  
"How would that matter?" piper asked.  
  
"Well... since you are obviously aren't interested in Leo, except being a good friend of course, I was thinking of asking him out."  
  
"Oh" was all that piper would mange. Caitlin can't be with Leo... she just can't! Piper thought.  
  
But then it occurred to her; Caitlin was just pushing piper so she would go deeper with Leo.  
  
"Chill girl! I was just kidding... Although I wouldn't mind going out with him, I don't even dream of stealing him from you!"  
  
Piper was relieved, about half of the girls in school are after Leo as it is, and having her best friend after him too would kill piper.  
  
The next day, piper walked into the lunchroom, and spotted Leo with Two other girls.  
  
She walked over to him. As soon as he saw her he said goodbye to the girls, and walked over to piper.  
  
She smiled at him, and then realized how many angry girls are looking at her for 'stealing' Leo from them.  
  
"Hey!" Leo said.  
  
"Hey yourself. Where were you yesterday?" piper asked.  
  
Leo made a face, and answered sarcastically;  
  
"I was at my house inspector!" he put both his hands up, and continued; "I swear I am not guilty!"  
  
Piper giggled.  
  
"Very funny Leo".  
  
Leo laughed. "Sorry. I had the flue, but I'm all better now."  
  
"I'm glad." Piper said honestly, and they set down at their regular table. Girls all over were still watching them hatefully.  
  
"What's up with them?" Leo asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh Leo, don't be so naive... they are all "madly in love" with you... "Piper said, and didn't realize she was bringing up the subject about the girl Leo likes.  
  
"Well, you know I am only interested in one girl." Leo said, almost proudly.  
  
"And when are you going to tell me who that girl is?" piper asked, trying to make it sound like it's nothing very important to her, but failing.  
  
"Oh, I will tell you eventually." Leo said, and smiled at piper, then took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
Piper looked around the lunchroom, knowing Leo is saying nothing more about that mysterious girl, which piper started to hate. She realized that girls were still staring at them with red fiery eyes. Or at least that's how that seemed to piper. She found herself worrying about her car.  
  
Leo seemed to notice piper's concern, and said; "Hey, why don't we have lunch outside today? Doesn't seem like Caitlin is coming, and girls are staring at us like we're alliance, or rather some kind of very dangerous monkies."  
  
That make piper laugh- which Leo loved doing, and somehow piper knew it. They walked out of the lunchroom, then out of the building, and set on a bench.  
  
Piper realized how uncomfortable this situation was making her, and was desperate to find a subject for a conversation. She made a lame attempt;  
  
"So... how did the tryouts for baseball go on Monday?"  
  
"Not bed. It think I have a chance to make varsity, which means I will be making you come and see my games, otherwise I wont have anyone to cheer me.: Leo said, smiling.  
  
"Yea, right. Leo, every girl in San-Francisco will be cheering for you."  
  
Leo thoughts for a moment then looked at piper.  
  
"There is only one girl in San Francisco I want to be cheered by." Said Leo's soft voice,  
  
with his beautifully perfect mouth. Piper melted.  
  
Then, the bell rung.  
  
So much for being saved by the bell... piper thought almost out loud.  
  
Review please 


	6. The little surprises in life chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. BTW, I have another fan fic which has nothing to do with this one really, and I am writing it the same time as this one, so if anyone is interested click my nickname and read. (It's also a piper/Leo one, only a lot different, and not about them as teenagers) Well, here you go, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Weeks started passing and tests started coming, whish kept piper very busy and distracted. She started coming over to Leo's to study for the tests about twice a week for the least. They had a few more short conversations about that girl of Leo's, but both tried to avoid the subject.  
  
One Wednesday, piper was late for lunch because she had to stay and talk with one of her teachers. When she finally came into the lunchroom, she saw that Leo is already at their table, and started walking towards him, preparing to tell him how the history teacher is doing everything possible to fail her, and that she is a bitch, but as she approached the table she noticed that he was talking to someone.  
  
He hadn't notice piper yet, and was holding his sandwich in front of him, talking. Piper looked around, but there was no one he could be talking to –just his sandwich.  
  
Leo is officially going crazy, piper decided, then listened to what he was saying.  
  
"...and I think that our relationship is important of course, but let's just try this... If it won't work, we will go back to the way things are now."  
  
Piper couldn't hold her laugh anymore, and said; "Wow Leo, I never met anyone who had such a strong relationship with his sandwich." Leo nearly jumped out of his chair and he heard Piper's voice.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
Piper set down next to him.  
  
"Leo!" she waved her hands mockingly, and then asked; "Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Leo kept staring at her.  
  
"I was just... um... you know..."  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
"Looks like you were preparing a speech for that girl of yours."  
  
Leo tried to deny, but piper had obviously caught him.  
  
"You can call it that." He said, almost with no sound.  
  
Piper took her own sandwich out, and started eating, aware that Leo is watching her closely the whole time, and somehow expected what happened next;  
  
"So..." Leo said after a few minutes of staring. "Are you doing anything this Friday night?"  
  
Piper looked at him, and said simply; "I am studying for a test with you at your place... remember?"  
  
Leo looked like he just remembered that.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I'll have to cancel on you then."  
  
Piper was surprised.  
  
"Oh, ok." She said a bit confused.  
  
"You see, I am planning to have a date with that girl I was telling you about."  
  
Piper tried to be supportive.  
  
"Great. When will you ask her out?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Right now." Leo said, but didn't get up or move.  
  
It took piper a few seconds to understand where this was going.  
  
Then Leo continued; "Look piper, I liked you since the first time I bumped into you that day, and not just as a friend. If this won't work, we will go back to the way things are now, but I think..."  
  
Piper cut him off with a smile and said; "I know Leo; I heard the sandwich speech..."  
  
Leo seemed a bit embarrassed, but it didn't stop him from getting to the point.  
  
"So how would you like Friday night at seven?"  
  
Piper smiled, and said' "Friday night at seven it is."  
  
That day on the way back home from school, phoebe watched piper suspiciously.  
  
"What's with the 'happy puppy' face? Phoebe asked.  
  
"What puppy face?" piper asked back, still smiling.  
  
"That one!" phoebe pointed directly at piper.  
  
"What ever phoebe... how was school?" piper asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Shit. By the way, did you meet my boyfriend Drew?" phoebe asked smiling.  
  
"I thought it was Mike?"  
  
"Don't remind me about that ass-hole!" phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Ok... who is Drew then?"  
  
Phoebe lightened up again.  
  
"Drew is like the most romantic and sexy guy you ever saw! He is a junior."  
  
"I thought you were on the 'Date only senior guys because they are two years older then me' diet?" piper asked.  
  
"Not since Jeremy. Remember him?"  
  
"Sure." Piper lied. She was too happy for one of phoebes long storied about her boyfriends or her ex-boyfriends.  
  
"Anyway..." phoebe said, "I need you to give me a ride on Friday"  
  
"No can do." Piper said, remembering her date with Leo (which she didn't stop thinking about since he asked her).  
  
Phoebe put on a confused face, piper was always free, and never refused a favor.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a date." Piper said as simply and calmly as she can without getting all exited.  
  
"Do you really? Who is the lucky guy?" phoebe asked, obviously dying to know.  
  
"Leo".  
  
"What?! Leo, as in Leo Wyatt? THE Leo Wyatt??" phoebe looked at her older sister in disbelief.  
  
"Why are you so surprised phoebe? You knew we were friends."  
  
"Yeah, well, friends, is one thing. Do you have any idea how many girls are after him? Like me for example!" phoebe exclaimed, sarcastically about some of it.  
  
"Phoebe, you have Dan. Or was it Drew? Anyway, he is too old for you." Piper said, knowing that phoebe has been dating plenty of 18 and 19 year olds, when she is 16.  
  
"Oh shut up piper. Tell me how you got him to go out with you? I heard he rejected Ally Thompson, the bitch who did that to your car..." phoebe said.  
  
"He asked ME out actually."  
  
"He did? Why didn't you say that right away?"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"Anyway, good lunch with him, he is totally yummy."  
  
Piper laughed, and parked the car by the manor.  
  
She was more then exited for her date with Leo, and as soon as she walked into her room, she did her happy dance, which up until now she didn't even know she have. 


	7. The little surprises in life chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
At Friday afternoon, when piper got home from school, Prue was already there.  
  
"Hi! How was school?" Prue asked casually.  
  
"Fine." Piper said, and put her bed down.  
  
"So..... You know what will you wear for the date tonight with Mister Hottie?" Piper smiled, and said;  
  
"Not yet, but I'll find something."  
  
Piper was hoping to hear what Prue said next; "In my closet." She said smiling.  
  
"Thanks!" piper hugged her older sister, and went to the kitchen, where as always Grams was. "Hi grams."  
  
"Hello darling." Grams turned to piper, and that was when piper noticed that Grams was looking quite pale.  
  
"Are you ok? You don't look your best." Piper stated.  
  
Grams waved her hand at piper.  
  
"Don't be silly piper, I'm just a bit tired, that all." Grams managed a smile.  
  
"Oh, ok." Piper said, not entirely convinced, but decided to let the subject go.  
  
"So," grams started, "going out with that Leo boy tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, you happy?" piper asked with a smile.  
  
"very.", grams said and then continued; "I never had the pleasure to meet the young man, but I can tell he is a fine one."  
  
"Right, whatever grams..." piper smiled again, and headed upstairs to Prue's room, ready to spend hours picking out an outfit. She wanted to go for the 'simple, but not to simple look'.  
  
An hour and a half later, after trying at least 30 different outfits twice, Piper looked at her reflection in the mirror and was satisfied.  
  
She was wearing white jeans, which were sitting a little too low on piper in her mind, and a red tom, which made piper's face light up. She smiled, and then pulled her jeans up, and her top down, so her stomach wouldn't be reviled. She knew every other girl wouldn't mind that at all, but she wasn't any other girl, she told herself. As the pants went down to their previous position, she gave up on trying and decided to go with it as it is.  
  
Piper went to her own room, took off the clothes and got into the shower.  
  
After 20 minutes of soaking in the hot water, she walked out feeling a little dizzy, but very cozy and fresh at the same time. Looking at the time she realized it was 6:15, and Leo said he would come at 7, which gave her only 45 minutes left to get herself ready. She smiled to herself, and dressed up, put make up on, and brushed her hair a few times. She looked at the mirror at her long dark brown hair, which was laying freely down her back.  
  
Piper was about to pull her on, but then remembered Leo saying not long ago that he likes it when she wears her hair down.  
  
So she did.  
  
She then headed back to Prue's room and stared at her shoe collection. God there were so many of them... then piper spotted high hill sandals that looked stunning. She tried them on, and decided they were perfect.  
  
This was one of the moments she was happy being short. Unlike Caitlin, who was always about the same height as her dates couldn't wear high hill shoes, otherwise she would look higher then them, which is really not that bad... but still.  
  
Piper went downstairs, and heard Prue and grams arguing in the leaving room.  
  
"For god's sake grams! You should be resting... remember what the doctor told you on Monday?" Prue demanded with anger, but piper knew it all came out of concern.  
  
"Yes! He said that if I don't feel well then I should rest. But Prue, I feel perfectly fine!"  
  
"Don't lie grams!" Prue would never give up. Neither would grams. Which was the problem, and piper decided this was the perfect moment to walk in.  
  
Both Prue and Grams looked at her, and smiled instantly, obviously forgetting about their resent fight.  
  
"Well?" piper asked. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look beautiful!" both grams and Prue said almost in perfect unison.  
  
Grams smiled for another moment, and then said; "Now, Piper, please talk some scene into your older sister here, she is convinced I am not feeling, well, but I keep telling her I am fine!"  
  
Prue was about to snap something back at Grams, but was cut off;  
  
That was the moment Leo chose to ring the door bell. A true angel.  
  
Piper headed to the door, but pure stopped her.  
  
"Wait! I'll get it; I want to see who is that famous Leo I have been hearing so much about." Prue said, and ran to the door, passing piper on her way.  
  
After a minute, she heard her call; "Piper!"  
  
Piper grabbed her purse, and both Grams and she walked to the door.  
  
Leo looked stunning.  
  
He was wearing a buttoned dirty Green shirt (which matched his eyes perfectly), and dark jeans. His send blond hair was a bit messy, but that went perfect with the look. Piper decided he went for the "simple, but not too simple' look as well.  
  
"Piper, you look great." He smiled, then noticed grams.  
  
"Hello Miss Halliwell." He said.  
  
Grams smiles at him warmly.  
  
"It's Leo, isn't it? Very nice to meet you Leo."  
  
Piper walked closer to Leo.  
  
"Well, we'll get going then..."  
  
"Yes, don't be too late." Grams said, and the two left.  
  
They headed to Leos car, and Piper asked;  
  
"So... where are we going?"  
  
"We could catch a movie, then have dinner. Or we could always skip the movie..."  
  
Piper could tell Leo was a bit tense, like she was, which made her less tense for a very wired reason.  
  
"A movie would be great." She said smiling, as they got into the car.  
  
Review please, I love reading your thoughts about the story (good or bad). Next chapter is the date, carrying a few more little surprises, and the chapter after that (chapter 9, which I have already written) has a few more BIG surprises. Ok, I don't want to give too much away; I guess you'll just have to wait and see. 


	8. The little surprises in life chapter 8

This chapter is especially long, because I won't be updating in a few days... maybe in like three, and then I'll take another break of a few days... I'm kind of busy these two coming weeks, so the updates won't come everyday like they usually do. Please review!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
On the way to the movie theatre, things seemed to lighten up between the two, and the shyness they both felt at the beginning of the date was almost gone.  
  
They chose a movie they both wanted to see, and saw it. While watching, they made funny remarks about how bad some of the actors were playing and found each other staring at the other a lot, then stopping, then looking again, never at the same time. At the end of the movie, they both agreed it was worth seeing, regard the poor acting job.  
  
Next they headed to a nice place to have dinner, and it was a bit over 10 at the time. The two were having disserts and laughing about a bad joke, when piper felt someone's eyes on her.  
  
It didn't take her too long to realize that Ally and Greg are just a few tables away from them; Piper's expression must have changed very dramatically, because Leo sure noticed something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong? Piper?" He looked over to where pipers gaze was pierced, and saw who she was looking at. Then he flashed one of his smiles, and waved his hand hello, trying to look casual.  
  
Greg didn't seem to notice Piper and Leo at all, and all Leo got for return for his wave from Ally is just a hateful expression.  
  
Leo turned back to piper, who still had a terror in her eyes.  
  
She was holding a napkin in her hand, or rather squeezing a napkin in her hand.  
  
Leo noticed, and put his hand on Piper's, then smiled.  
  
"Hey, its ok, Ally knows to keep her distance. He said.  
  
Piper finally looked at him, and let go of the crumpled napkin.  
  
"I know, sorry." She was planning to leave it at that, but then couldn't stop herself from continuing.  
  
"I just have nightmares from the day she had that guy smash my car... but never mind that. Really, ignore me." She said, and glanced back at Ally, who was still staring at piper with hate.  
  
"We could go somewhere else..." Leo offered.  
  
"Oh, no. Lets finish out disserts." She managed a smile, and dug her spoon into her ice-cream.  
  
The next 20 minutes were especially awkward. Piper couldn't help being tense, and Leo noticed. They both finished their desserts quickly, and walked out of the place.  
  
Piper could feel Ally's gaze still on her when they were leaving, and when she turned to look at Ally, Ally's mouthed the words- "you are dead". Piper quickly turned away, and let her breath out only when they were out of the place and safe.  
  
They walked down the street for another minute or so in perfect silence, until Leo broke it; "Were you and Ally always... you know... fighting?"  
  
Piper smiled. She always hated Ally, but couldn't say they were fighting.  
  
She looked at Leo, who was still waiting for and answer, then said; "This only started this year."  
  
"Really? Why?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Because of you." She said. Seeing Leo's confused face, she continued and explained. "As soon as Ally put her eyes on you, she decided you were hers. Then after you rejected her, and became friends with me... well, then she truly started hating me."  
  
Leo seemed shocked. Then he looked like he just realized something.  
  
"Wait, is that why she did the whole car scene? As a revenge that I chose you over her?" he asked.  
  
Piper consecrated on the words Leo said. He chose her over Ally. He chose PIPER. She smiled.  
  
"I guess... but please don't feel guilty; the whole deal is behind us."  
  
Leo looked at her, and let go of the subject.  
  
They started talking about other things, like Leo's previous girlfriend, who he found making out with his best friend one day,  
  
"Are you kidding??" piper exclaimed. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. I broke up with her, and wished them both good luck, they are dating for over 6 months now" he said simply.  
  
Piper laughed.  
  
They spent the next 30 minutes walking in a park, talking- about everything.  
  
At some point, piper realized that they are holding hands for a while now, and felt wired for a moment.  
  
Leo was great.  
  
She regretted all the fears she had about loosing their friendship.  
  
They set down on a bench, shoulder to shoulder, and looked up at the sky. There were only a few lonely clouds, and the stars were visible.  
  
Piper looked at Leo.  
  
The moon light was shining on him, giving it just the right shade. She could see every hair on his head, and every feature on his perfect face.  
  
When Leo looked at her, she didn't look away, she kept her gaze still.  
  
A smile formed on his face, and piper smiled back, admiring his eyes which were locked on hers.  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
Not a long a kiss, but a kiss, and a hell of a good one.  
  
Piper wanted to remember the moment forever.  
  
The two of them set on that bench for another half an hour, not talking too much, but still having the best time they ever had in each other's company.  
  
They kissed again- longer this time.  
  
After a few minutes when piper looked at the time, it was almost midnight. Late, but not too late.  
  
"You want me to take you home?" Leo asked, noticing piper checking the time.  
  
"That is if you want me to leave..." piper said.  
  
"Oh no! Of course not!" Leo stopped when piper started laughing.  
  
"It's ok, I know what you meant."  
  
That night pipe told Leo about her parents for the first time. They have known each other for over 3 months, but she never told him before that might, and Leo never pressured her to.  
  
"Mom died when I was five, but I hardly remember her. I sometimes feel ashamed that I can only remember her face from pictures." She told him.  
  
Piper could see Leo feeling sorry for her, then he asked quite uncomfortably; "And... your dad? Did he... you know..."  
  
"No. My father is alive and breathing as far as I know. He left me and my sisters a few years after Mom passed away. We didn't hear from him since." Piper said a bit sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Leo's voice was almost whispering.  
  
"It's ok. Besides, Grams is great, she loves us more then anything else and she took care of us for many years."  
  
"She does seem great." Leo said in a comforting voice.  
  
Piper smiled, and looked away for a minute. It was pretty cold, which was unusual for that time of the year in San Francisco, but that didn't seem to meter. Sitting like that on a bench with Leo's arm around her shoulder so close she could almost feels his warm breath on her.  
  
Piper told Leo about her childhood, and her sisters, and he seemed surprisingly interested. His eyes never left Piper's.  
  
They reached a moment of silence, when they were looking deeply into each others eyes, and piper was sure Leo is about to kiss her once more.  
  
But then, instead of doing that, he said; "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."  
  
As romantically as it sounded, it was actually lame; it was a line from the movie they saw earlier that evening.  
  
Both Piper and Leo burst into laughter.  
  
"No... really! You do..." he finally managed to stop laughing, and so did piper.  
  
"Leo, it's not fair to steal a line. You have to come up with something of your own." She said in a teacher-like voice.  
  
"Ok... Let's see..." Leo thought for a second, and then said;  
  
"You have the smartest eyes I have ever seen".  
  
"Hmm... I guess that'll do."  
  
Not long after that, they headed back to Leo's car. When they reached the manor, Leo walked piper to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the great night." piper said, and meant it with all her heart.  
  
"No, thank you my lady." Leo smiled, and gave piper a kiss, the last one for that night.  
  
When piper walked into the house, she found both her sister right next to the door.  
  
"Well??" Phoebe asked.  
  
"How was it?" Prue asked almost at the same time.  
  
"Did you kiss?"  
  
"Of course they kissed."  
  
"Tell me everything!"  
  
"E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Piper laughed and walked right between them down the hall.  
  
"It was... he was charming." And that was all she said, before going upstairs, with a smile on her face.  
  
A/N: let me know what you thought of their first date. Next chapter- piper comes home from school and the unexpected happens. 


	9. The little surprises in life chapter 9

Hey! i just realized I already have chapter 9 done, so here it is! (lol, I know, Im being kinda slow lately...)

Chapter 9  
  
On Saturday, Leo and Piper spent at least an hour on the phone, until Prue unplugged it so she would use it.  
  
On Sunday, they had lunch together, then spent the rest of the evening studying for a calculus tells on the next day.  
  
At school on Monday, by lunch time, all school knew about Piper's and Leo's date (at least it seemed like that to piper), and she was sure that Ally was behind letting everyone know. From her "kindness" of course.  
  
But piper didn't let that bother her. The test went pretty well (thanks to Leo's help the previous day), and she loved the way Leo started looking at her.  
  
Piper had no idea what was expecting her at home.  
  
She knew something was wrong as soon as she walked into the manor.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Grams is always home at that hour, and Prue said she had the afternoon off.  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen, and saw that there were two massages on the massage machine.  
  
The first one was from Phoebe; "Hi! Where is everyone? Anyway, school just got over, and I'm going to my boyfriend's. My cell phone is still not working, so don't try calling me... I'll be home before seven tonight. Bye!"  
  
The next massage was the one that made piper go Blanch.  
  
It was from her other sister Prue; "Hi... It's me... Um, Piper, you are probably getting this massage... look, I just want you to stay calm and not to worry too much... Grams had a stroke, and I am down at the hospital with her right now. She didn't wake up just yet, but the doctors said they are expecting her to in a couple of hours or so... just call me as soon as you get home."  
  
It took piper at least a minute to take in what Prue said.  
  
When she finally did, her hands started shaking as she reached for the phone.  
  
Prue answered after the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" Prue's voice was not as cheerful as it usually is.  
  
"Prue?" piper managed. Then continued;  
  
"What happened? Is Grams ok?"  
  
"The doctor said she is fine for now, but they are going to keep her here for a few days."  
  
Piper let out a breath she was holding, then asked; "How did it happen?"  
  
"I came home from work and found Grams on the floor."  
  
Piper thought for a second, the decided; "I'm coming down there." She said.  
  
"No, honey you can't, you have to wait for Phoebe to come. I couldn't reach her on her cell." Prue said.  
  
"I know, it's not working." Piper said, then continued; "I'm so scared..." piper mumbled.  
  
"I know, so am I sweetie... Listen, I'll call you if there is any news of her condition, you wait for phoebe, then the two of you come down here. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Piper said, almost whispering.  
  
"It's going to be alright piper, I promise."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Piper hung up, and set on a chair, staring at the floor.  
  
Tears suddenly started freely going down her face. She didn't expect things to get so bad so soon. She wished she could go see Grams, but knew she had to wait for phoebe like Prue said. It was only 4, and phoebe won't be home till seven.  
  
Piper felt very miserable about the situation, and a picture of Grams on the floor kept coming to her.  
  
Her mouth felt dry, and she realized she was hungry. She dragged herself to the fridge, and took out a yogurt carton.  
  
She was so out of it, that she ended up taking the lid off and throwing the carton away.  
  
Piper then looked at the lid she was holding and felt slightly confused, but just licked it and was satisfied.  
  
After a while the door bell rung.  
  
Piper was sure it was phoebe, but as she walked to the door she realized that phoebe wouldn't be ringing the door bell. Maybe she forgot her keys?  
  
But it wasn't her sister, it was Leo.  
  
It took her a moment to remember that he was supposed to pick her up at 5 today... and it probably was by now.  
  
He had one of his big smiles on.  
  
"Hey piper, you ready to go?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper just couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
  
After a few moments, Leo seemed to realize something was wrong.  
  
"Piper? You look pale... are you ok?" He took a step closer to her, and looked closely, then said; "You've been crying... what happened?"  
  
Finally piper answered; "Grams had a stroke. She's in the hospital with Prue..." her voice cracked, and she covered her face with her hands, tears streaming down.  
  
Slowly, she felt Leo's arms circling her, and finally embracing her with a hug.  
  
Piper didn't know exactly how long she stand like that, crying and sobbing, with Leo holding her, but after a while he started leading her into the house, and set her down on the couch.  
  
"Where is Phoebe?"  
  
Piper shook her head. "She'll be back in a few hours..." she said.  
  
"Ok. Ill get you something to drink, you stay here."  
  
He walked off to the kitchen, and came back with some orange juice, and handed it to Piper's still trembling hand.  
  
She managed a thankful smile, and slipped off the juice.  
  
Leo was very understanding and carrying. He sat down next to piper, and put a hand around her.  
  
Piper accepted it thankfully, and they both leaned back on the couch.  
  
"I never thought... that it will get this far... I mean Grams always had health problems, but I didn't think... she is like our mother..." piper mumbled.  
  
"I know, it will be ok. Is it serious?" Leo asked softly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Prue said she is yet to wake up, and they will keep her there for a few days..."  
  
"We will wait for Phoebe then, and I will take you guys there." He said.  
  
"Oh no... I wouldn't dream of making you do that Leo..." piper began, but Leo stopped her.  
  
"Piper, I want to help. I really do. And I am not going to leave you here alone with what happened. I'll wait for your sister to come here with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Piper couldn't believe how lucky she was to find someone like Leo. But for now all she could think about is Grams. If anything would happen to her... piper would lose it for sure. 


	10. The little surprises in life chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Phoebe and Piper were both sitting on the couch, hugging each other.  
  
The time was 7:40, and phoebe finally came home.  
  
Piper told her about what happened, and just like Piper Phoebe broke into tears.  
  
"It's all my fault... I always make her worry so much... I hate myself!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"No, honey don't say that, it's no one's fault... We knew Grams was sick for quite a while now... The stroke was expected, just... not so soon I guess." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe sobbed, and pulled away from Piper.  
  
"We need to go there." Phoebe said.  
  
"Right, let's go." Piper got up, and so did Phoebe. That was when Leo walked in from the other room.  
  
"You girls are ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Leo, really, you needn't... I can take us in my car." Piper said, but in her heart hoping he would take them anyway.  
  
"None sense, I said I'll take you, and I insist that I will." Leo said, determined.  
  
Piper smiled thankfully.  
  
"Alright. Thanks Leo, I really appreciate it." Piper said.  
  
"We both do." Phoebe added.  
  
Leo smiled, and grabbed his keys and jacket he left on the counter. Then said; "Come to my car when you are ready. Piper, do you mind if I use the phone to call my parents?"  
  
"Go ahead Leo, its right there." Piper said, and pointed to the direction of where the phone is.  
  
The way to the hospital was quiet and tense. Both Phoebe and Piper set in the back, holding hands.  
  
Phoebe suddenly leaned forward, and whispered to Piper's ear; "A real gentleman you got yourself there..."  
  
Piper smiled, and the both let out a small Giggle.  
  
Leo heard.  
  
"Looks like you girls are starting to cheer up..." he said, and Piper knew that Leo knew very well that they were talking about him, and she appreciated him being so mature and carrying about the situation... there are not many guys like that out there.  
  
When they reached the hospital, they Phoebe and Piper ran out of the car, and soon enough the three sisters were sitting on both sides of Grams's bed.  
  
"Oh, my darlings, how nice it is to see you. All those nurses are treating me like I am 90 years old." Grams complained, and all three sisters giggled.  
  
"You scared us Grams... don't ever do that again." Phoebe said.  
  
Grams smiled, but Piper couldn't stand looking at her.  
  
Grams had no color on her face, and she looked at least 5 years older then she did just a few days ago.  
  
A tear escaped Piper's eye, and she couldn't hold it back.  
  
Grams saw it.  
  
"Oh, Piper darling, don't you cry... I am not dead!" she managed a chuckle, but Piper just couldn't find any optimism in herself.  
  
She wished she could be as strong as her sisters are. Piper was always the emotional one, and she just couldn't help it.  
  
At that moment the nurse came in.  
  
"Now, why don't you girls let your granny rest a bit..." she said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I've been sleeping for hours!" Grams exclaimed, but all three were already on their feet.  
  
"The nurse is right Grams, you need your rest." Prue said.  
  
Grams frowned.  
  
"Alright then, if you insist to keep me locked in here alone." She said.  
  
The nurse smiled lovingly.  
  
"Well, I suppose one of the girls could stay..." she said.  
  
"Phoebe, why don't you stay so Piper and I can have a little talk?" Prue said, and Phoebe nodded her head, then took her place on Grams's side.  
  
Both Prue and Piper gave Grams a kiss, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Prue asked as soon as they were out.  
  
"Sure. Did the doctor say anything else?" Piper asked, hoping to hear good news.  
  
"He said this stroke was her first, and he doubts it is the last. Piper..." Prue's eyes begun to get watery as she spoke, "He said that things will most likely go downhill from now on."  
  
Piper looked away, closing her eyes in sadness.  
  
She hugged her older sister, and they stood like that hugging for a couple of minutes until Piper heard Leo's voice.  
  
"Hi. I thought you guys might get hungry..." he said, holding three hamburgers in his hand.  
  
Piper pulled away from Prue.  
  
"Leo, that is so sweet of you... thank you."  
  
Prue smiled, and then turned back to Piper.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go and have another word with the doctor... I'll be back soon. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Your hamburger will be waiting for you." Piper said, and her sister headed down her hall.  
  
Then both Piper and Leo found themselves a seat.  
  
"How is your Grams doing?" Leo asked, as he handed one of the hamburgers to Piper.  
  
"Not too bad I guess. Prue just told me that the doctor said things are aught to only get worse from now on..."  
  
"I'm really sorry. Tell me if there is anything I can do to make you feel better..." he said.  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
"Leo, you are doing more then enough already, and I really appreciate you being here for me." Piper told him, as he grabbed her hand in his.  
  
"Anytime Piper, anytime."  
  
The next few days the sisters came to visit grams all the time, and there was always someone there with her. Prue was there when the other two were at school, so Piper and Phoebe stayed there the rest of the day, switching at about seven in the evening.  
  
On Thursday morning, Grams was finally released home, which made things much more comfortable for everyone.  
  
Piper could tell that Grams was trying to look strong when they are around, but actually was very tired most of the time.  
  
Weeks started passing, and Grams wasn't the woman she used to be anymore. She didn't have the happiness she always had, and the girls had each much more responsibilities then they usually did.  
  
Leo was great too.  
  
He was more then understanding about the whole situation, and was always there for Piper.  
  
Their relationship grew stronger with every day, and they became inseparable.  
  
Piper realized her life was changing. They couldn't rely on Grams to help them anymore, now it was them helping her. She was on a lot of medication, and her condition seemed pretty stable. Also, Leo was part of her life now, and no one, not even Ally Thompson, could change that fact.  
  
A/N: the next chapter is yet to be written, but I already know how the next few chapters are going to look. One thing I will say- I am going to skip three months. 


	11. The little surprises in life chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Three full months had passed since Grams's first stroke.  
  
The second and last semester for piper has started 2 weeks ago, and her classes were hardly bearable, but since she had 2 of them with Leo, the day wasn't so bad after all.  
  
At the manor, things weren't easy either. It suddenly became her job to take care of Phoebe.  
  
Prue was now working most day, to provide more money for medication and hospital bills for Grams, and Grems well... she just wasn't that woman she used to be, and everyone knew it, Piper was convinced that even Grams herself did.  
  
Grams had one more stroke, only it happened at night, and no one found out till morning.  
  
This time it was piper to find her, in her bed, not moving, and she wouldn't wake up as much as Piper wanted her to.  
  
The ambulance came to take her, and this time she stayed there for a week.  
  
It was Monday the day Grams was once again brought home, and everyone was more worried then ever.  
  
On Tuesday morning, piper came to school more tense and worried then she was in a long while.  
  
She didn't exactly followed what happened, but at lunch, she found herself having a fight with Leo somehow.  
  
"Piper, there is really no need to shout like that! There are people staring you know!"  
  
"Fuck them all!" Piper said, fury and anger in her eyes.  
  
She then grabbed her beg, and marched out of the cafeteria, catching a glimps of Ally giggling, staring at piper as she leaves.  
  
But piper didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from this school, and lately, from her life.  
  
At home it was the atmosphere became tense and quiet with fear all the time, and at school Piper's sadness turned to anger every day.  
  
This time it was Leo's fault.  
  
He first started off with acting weirdly around piper at lunch, and then suddenly was telling her that lately she hasn't been eating any of her lunches, and she was always looking pale and sick.  
  
This made Piper burn with anger.  
  
He has no right to tell her what to do, or tell her she is not eating right.  
  
She found herself walking into the ladies room, and washing her hands with freezing cold water. She thought again about what Leo said, and realized she left her unpacked lunch back in the cafeteria. But anyway, she wasn't hungry.  
  
She'll have something at home, she told herself.  
  
After a few minutes she walked out of the bathroom, and to her surprise Leo was awaiting her right out of the door.  
  
As soon as Piper saw him, she turned to the other direction and started walking fast, but a few seconds later she felt his warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please Piper, let's just talk... I'm really sorry about what happened back there..."  
  
Piper slowly stopped, and turned around. As soon as she saw his blue eyes staring in to hers with so much love, almost all her anger from him rinsed away.  
  
"Ok. Let's talk." She said.  
  
The two walked outside, and set on the bench they always do.  
  
Leo was about to start his apologies, but piper talked first.  
  
"Wait, Leo, I am sorry too. I didn't mean to get all emotional like that, I don't know what know what got into me." Piper said, remembering all the people looking at them, and suddenly the shame started to take over.  
  
"No, piper, I completely understand. I know you are going through a hard time right now, and you were right earlier, I have no right to judge your life like that." He said.  
  
Piper stared at him, knowing that there is more.  
  
"But... Piper, try to see it from my point of view. Look, it's not just me... Caitlin and I have been talking about you and..."  
  
Piper felt her anger suddenly starting to come back.  
  
"Oh, so now you are talking about me with my friends behind my back??" she asked furiously.  
  
"Piper, please, you are not seeing the point! We are worried about you! I am worried about you." Leo said, as piper looked down.  
  
"You don't have to worry Leo. I am fine. Really, I am." Piper said, and managed a smile.  
  
"Ok. I don't want to fight with you. I really care about you piper, and I hate seeing you like this, but I won't tell you what's right and wrong." Leo said.  
  
Piper just looked away, not wanting to continue with the subject.  
  
Leo has obviously noticed, and said; "So... How is Grams doing?"  
  
"Not any better then she did before the second stroke... she is trying to hide it, but we know better." Piper said.  
  
"What did the doctors say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing new." Piper said.  
  
Leo waited for piper to say more, but as she didn't, he asked; "Do you still want to go to the party this Friday?"  
  
"What party?" piper asked.  
  
"Adam Darwin's... don't you remember? We talked about it yesterday... and a couple of times last week."  
  
Piper searched in her memory, and then remembered Leo saying something about a party yesterday, only she wasn't really listening.  
  
"Right, that... what about it?" she asked, forgetting why Leo mentioned it.  
  
Leo looked close at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I just asked you if you still want to go."  
  
"Oh, right. Let's go I guess." Piper said.  
  
"You sure?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday looked pretty much the same.  
  
Leo did the talking, and piper either wasn't paying attention at all, or answering as shortly as possibly, and then drifting off to deep thoughts.  
  
Leo called at least twice a day, asking piper to see her after school, but piper always said things like-  
  
"Oh, Leo, sorry, I'm just really tired."  
  
Or-  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Or-  
  
"I'm really busy; ill call you in about an hour."  
  
But she never did.  
  
Piper only remembered about promising Leo to call back when she woke up in the middle of the night, thinking she forgot something.  
  
Finally, Friday came, and it was the day of the party.  
  
Only piper had no clue.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up today at 9?" Leo asked, as he walked her to her car.  
  
Piper looked at him confused.  
  
"What's going on today at 9?" she asked.  
  
"The party Piper. Adam's party."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Ok."  
  
Leo gave her a kiss, and said; "See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Piper walked to her car, and drove to the manor.  
  
She didn't know what was expecting her that might at the party.  
  
A/N: The party is going to bring a few more surprises, that will turn this story around. Muhahaha! Lol Please review. 


	12. The little surprises in life chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Piper spent from 4 to 8 asleep. Neither Prue nor Phoebe were home all day, and Grams was sleeping, so piper took the liberty of taking one long nap herself.  
  
At eight, she drugged herself to the bathroom and took a 15 minute shower.  
  
After putting on a dark blue knee length skirt, and one of Prue's back shirts, she put makeup on, and put her hair up.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and decided she is looking not bad... not her best, but not bad.  
  
Phoebe came in at about 10 minutes before nine, even though she promised to be home at eight, but piper didn't have the energy to get mad, she just told herself that she will have a good time at the party.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Piper opened it to find Leo, looking his best with his golden hair laying freely on his forehead, and his best outfit, completing his perfect look.  
  
"You look great Piper!" He exclaimed, with a little too much excitement, Piper thought.  
  
He probably would say that however she really looked at the moment, but Piper didn't care, and took the compliment thankfully.  
  
"Not as great as someone else here..." She said with a smile, as he gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"You ready to go then?" Leo asked.  
  
"Let me just get my coat." She said.  
  
After grabbing her coat, and letting Phoebe know she is leaving, Piper followed Leo to his car, and they drove off.  
  
The way to the party was pretty quite, even though Piper made her best effort to be friendly and not snappy as she was lately.  
  
As they walked into Adam Darwin's house, Piper immediately understood she wasn't going to enjoy the party.  
  
The music was louder then Piper could handle, and it was giving her a headache.  
  
She looked up at Leo next to her, and he looked a little overwhelmed by the music at first, but seemed to get used to it in a second.  
  
Then Leo spotted some of his friends from baseball, he led Piper to their direction.  
  
"Hey!" Leo said, as his friends turned to him.  
  
"Hello there!" The one by the name David called.  
  
"How's it going?" another asked.  
  
"Going good." Leo answered as he grabbed two drinks for Piper and himself, and handed one to Piper.  
  
Then his friends noticed her.  
  
"Pippper! Long time no see." Eric said.  
  
Piper smiled. She quiet liked Leo's friends, but at the moment, she was kind of annoyed by them. Although she had no intention of showing that to anyone.  
  
"You two still together?" One of them said sarcastically with a chuckle.  
  
Leo looked at Piper with a smile, then turned back to his friends.  
  
"Still together." He confirmed.  
  
Piper looked around.  
  
People were either dancing or making out. This was defiantly not one of the parties she preferred to go on. Some of the people were defiantly drunk, and some were smoking god knows what.  
  
Leo didn't seem too amused either, and after leaving his friends they headed to a couch and set down.  
  
There was silence (well not in the room of course, just between Piper and Leo), and then Leo finally broke it.  
  
"Nice party." He said with an unsure voice.  
  
"Nice party." Piper echoed.  
  
"You're up to dancing?" Leo asked, looking at her with wide, and a bit more exited eyes.  
  
"Not really." Piper admitted.  
  
"Oh, come on, let's have some fun." Leo almost begged.  
  
"Really Leo, I don't feel like dancing." She said again.  
  
"Of course you do! Just one dance!" Leo said as he got up.  
  
"Leo, seriously, I don't want to dance."  
  
"Don't be this way... there's a great song playing!"  
  
Piper was starting to get annoyed again.  
  
"I don't want to dance." Piper said slowly.  
  
Leo, still smiling, grabbed both her hands, and pulled her up.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said angrily, but Leo was already pulling her to where everyone danced.  
  
Piper just wished Leo would let her go, and not insist on dancing, but as he started making some dance moves, still holding her hands.  
  
She pulled her hands out of his.  
  
"Damn it Leo, I don't want to dance!" Piper screamed after pushing him away from her, and stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
He was staring at her too, until she turned around and walked to get herself something to drink.  
  
Piper grubbed a glass off water (at least she thought that was what it was), but quickly realized it was nothing but. It was either bear or something of the kind, and she through the glass to the floor angrily.  
  
The loud music, the shouting people, the lights, and the smoke around her made her want to scream.  
  
She suddenly remembered Leo, and how she left him, and realized that all she wanted was him to take her somewhere else- anywhere else, where they would be alone.  
  
Piper headed back to where she pushed Leo away from her, and as she saw him, she didn't believe her eyes.  
  
A girl was leaning on to him, holding his head with both her hands, kissing Leo.  
  
The girl was Ally.  
  
And the worse thing was, Leo wasn't really resisting her.  
  
He just stood there, letting her pleasure him with her sticky kisses.  
  
Then he slowly pulled away, and his eyes landed right on Piper.  
  
She was too shocked to even move.  
  
They stared at each other that way for about a minute, Leo obviously trying to do something, probably wishing Piper never saw what just happened, and Piper was wishing she was dead.  
  
Or even better- Leo was dead.  
  
Ally was the only one who was enjoying the whole scene; she was smiling at Piper, with a smile that says, "I won."  
  
As Leo started walking towards Piper, she turned around, and with tears almost completely blocking her vision, she started to go into another room.  
  
She walked fast, bumping into people, when suddenly she felt Leo's arm on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"Get the hell away from me." She said with a shaking voice, and started walking away again.  
  
"No! Piper please... Piper!" Leo called, as he tried to follow her, but lost her in the crowd of people.  
  
Piper found the place where she found the glass of "water" a few minutes earlier, and realized it was bear.  
  
Without thinking, she grabbed a glass after glass; loosing count of how many she has drank.  
  
Probably about five.  
  
Or fifteen.  
  
At some point, she decided she wanted to get out of the place.  
  
It took her 20 minutes to find her way out, and thankfully Leo hasn't found her.  
  
As she ran out of the place, she walked to the closest bus stop, and found a bus that would take her somewhere near home.  
  
As she set in the bus, her head spinning, she kept seeing the picture of Leo kissing Ally.  
  
How could he?! How could her do this to her!?  
  
Son of a bitch, she decided.  
  
But the pain wouldn't go away. Yes, they had a little row, and maybe she was a bit too snappy, but she didn't go kissing another guy, did she?  
  
But Leo did.  
  
And it wasn't just a girl. It was Ally.  
  
How could he?  
  
AN: ok, please please don't kill me! I know most of you are probably furious about how this turned out, but before you go on coursing me, just wait and see. I have a story line for this fan fic planned, so before you get all mad, wait and see how this continues. Review please! 


	13. The little surprises in life chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
  
Piper got out of the bus, and somehow walked into her house, loosing her balance and almost falling to the ground a couple of times.  
  
As she reached the manor, she climbed up the stairs, and tried opening the door.  
  
It was locked.  
  
She found the keys in her pocket, and tried opening the door, but kept missing the lock.  
  
Finally she gave up, and still crying, she started hitting the door.  
  
A few seconds later, someone started opening the door, and Prue appeared.  
  
At that moment, Piper felt her knees collapsing under her, and she almost hit the ground, but Prue caught her.  
  
"Piper! Oh god, you are drunk!" Prue exclaimed, as she stared pulling Piper back to her feet, and helping her to the couch in the living room.  
  
"None scene. I am not drunk." Piper mumbled.  
  
Prue seated her on the couch, and ran to the kitchen, then came back with a glass of water.  
  
"Drink this." She ordered her younger sister.  
  
Piper obeyed, and took a slip of the water, holding the glass with shaky hands.  
  
Prue sat next to Piper, and looked at her closely with great concern in her eyes.  
  
"What happened Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper just shook her head.  
  
"Tell me Piper." Then Prue seemed to realize something.  
  
"Where is Leo?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, Piper burst into tears again.  
  
"Fuck Leo." She said between tears.  
  
"Oh... Piper... "Prue seemed to understand, and pulled Piper into a warm and loving sisterly hug.  
  
Prue pulled away after a few moments, and said; "Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
Piper nodded, and let Prue pull her up, and help her to get upstairs and to her room.  
  
She flung herself on her bad, and fell into deep unconsciousness immediately.

She woke up, and felt the sun shining on her face through the window.  
  
That would have been a pleasure, if she didn't feel like someone was knocking painfully on her head.  
  
She opened her eyes, and regretted it right away.  
  
The sun blinded her, and she slowly got up, and closed the window.  
  
It was darker, and that suited her better, only she still felt sick  
  
Hang over.  
  
Damn it.  
  
She fell back onto her bed, and closed her eyes, wishing she could go back to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered.  
  
There was a party, Leo took her. They fought, she was angry, and then he kissed Ally.  
  
Leo kissed Ally.  
  
Ally kissed Leo.  
  
Leo and Ally kissed.  
  
The picture came back to her, and she remembered drinking all those bears, ignoring everything around her, and then leaving the party and driving home on a bus.  
  
Leo kissed Ally.  
  
Why? Why would he do that to her? She would do anything to change the events of the previous night.  
  
Why did she ever agree to go to that fucking party? WHY?!  
  
She pulled a pillow over her head, and pushed her face into the bad.  
  
The head ache was unbearable, and she heard her stomach making wired voices.  
  
Suddenly feeling sick, she got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Piper spent about 15 minutes vomiting; then she dragged herself back to her bedroom, where she found Prue with a wired gray juice in her hand.  
  
"Hey honey... how do you feel?" Prue asked.  
  
"Like hell." Piper said, and through herself back on the bad.  
  
"I don't blame you." Prue walked and set on the bed next to Piper.  
  
"Here, drink this, it will help, believe me, I know." Prue said, as she held the glass.  
  
Piper pulled her head up, and asked; "What is that?"  
  
"Something Grmas always gave me when I came back home from parties like you did yesterday.... Come on, drink it." Prue said with a comforting smile.  
  
Piper took the glass from Prue, and tasted it.  
  
Bah.  
  
But she still managed to drink it all, and then put it down.  
  
"Well? Feeling any better?" Prue asked.  
  
Suddenly, feeling sick again, Piper put a hand on her stomach, and again ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever was still left in her. (If that's even possible).  
  
She walked back to her room, and surprisingly was feeling a bit better, except her head that was still pounding.  
  
"Thanks." Piper squeaked before sitting next to Prue on the bed.  
  
Prue suddenly looked serious, and asked; "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Piper thought again about yesterday.  
  
Her life has been going downhill ever since Grams had her stroke, and then she her second one, and now this.  
  
Leo was the light in her life, she thought about him when she wasn't with him, and now that he did what he did... she couldn't escape her depressing thoughts and think about him.  
  
Now he was the source of the depression.  
  
"Something happened in the party right? You two had a fight?" Prue asked as Piper didn't respond to her first question.  
  
"Something like that." Piper said, and thought for another moment.  
  
Then continued; "We had a little row... I didn't want to dance."  
  
"And you fought about that?" Prue asked with a surprised voice.  
  
"Not really. I left him for a few seconds, and when I came back to sort things out... He was kissing Ally." Piper mumbled.  
  
"Ally? Ally Thompson? The one who..."  
  
"Yes, the one who trashed my car."  
  
"Oh no... I'm so sorry..." Prue said, as she pulled Piper into a hug, and Piper couldn't hold back the tears that were coming.  
  
"How could he do that to me? Why... I thought our relationship was serious... he was always so sweet and carrying, and understanding... and then he had to blow everything."  
  
"He left tons of massages for you." Prue said.  
  
"He did?" Piper asked as she pulled away from Prue. Then said; "I don't care. You can erase them all."  
  
"You don't have to listen to them, but I won't erase them. You might change your mind." Prue said.  
  
"Listen, you sleep some more, and come down when you feel better, ok?" Prue said.  
  
Piper nodded, and watched her sister leave the room with a comforting smile.  
  
Piper leaned back in her bad with tears still coming down like rain, and finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
AN: review please... next chapter Piper will hear Leo's massages, and I will do a little flashback from Leo's point of view, showing how he ended up kissing Ally....


	14. The little surprises in life chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
AN: like I said in the previous chapter, at some point in this chapter there will be a flashback from Leo's point of what happened and how it happened in the party.  
  
Piper woke up, and surprisingly felt better then she did this morning.  
  
She looked at the time, and it was a little past 1 p.m.  
  
Slowly, she got up, and realized she was still in her cloths from last night.  
  
After taking a shower, she put on some random clothes, and headed downstairs.  
  
Grams was in the leaving room reading a book.  
  
Piper tried to pass by without Grams noticing her, but that was no good.  
  
"Piper? Honey, is that you?" Grams asked as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Yeah, It's me." Piper mumbled, and walked into the leaving room.  
  
"Prue told me you came back a little... well, drunk, from the party yesterday. Care to tell me what happened?" Grams asked.  
  
"I fought with Leo." Piper said shortly. She really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry darling. Sure it couldn't be something too serious? Right? I mean, Leo is such a sweetheart, not like other men I came across in my life."  
  
"Believe me; he is as bad as any of them." Piper said.  
  
"Don't be surprised my dear, as I always said; if you want a man, get a dog. Should have thought about it when I married my fifth husband." Grams said, and Piper could tell she was trying to cheer her up, and she succeeded as always.  
  
Piper smiled, and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
The first thing she saw when she walked into the kitchen, was the red light going on and off on the answering machine.  
  
Piper stared at it for a while, then grabbed a chair and set next to the table where the answering machine was on.  
  
She clicked 'play'.  
  
There were 8 massages, all from Leo.  
  
Massage one:  
  
"Piper, hi, it's me, please, let me talk to you. What happened in the party was... it... just, please, let's talk."  
  
Massage two:  
  
"It's Leo again. Please, I need to explain. Please piper."  
  
Massage three:  
  
"Piper, I am truly sorry about what happened back in the party, you need to let me explain. Let me talk to you."  
  
Massage four:  
  
"Don't do this Piper; I don't want to loose you. Please answer."  
  
Massage five:  
  
"Damn it Piper... It was a mistake to do what I did; I don't know what I was thinking. Don't ignore me like that, just please..."  
  
Massage six:  
  
"I know, I am a looser, a fucking looser for what I did, but I can explain, I truly can, just let me."  
  
Massage seven:  
  
"Piper, I can't loose this relationship, it is too important to me, and I know it is to you too. You told me. Let's just talk."  
  
Massage eight:  
  
"Piper.........."  
  
By the end of the last massage Piper was holding her head in her hands, tears once again scrolling freely down her cheeks.  
  
She can't forgive him for what he did.  
  
She just can't.  
  
ABOUT 28 HOURS PREVIOUSLY.  
  
Leo got out of his car and walked towards Pipers house.  
  
They were going to Adam's party tonight, and Leo swore to himself he would make the best time out of it with Piper. He can't stand seeing her the way she has been lately.  
  
As He reached the door, he knocked, and waited.  
  
Seconds later, Piper appeared, looking quite nice.  
  
He complimented her for her looks, something he was planning to do however she would look that night, and as he did he realized he said it with a little too much excitement.  
  
It started off well, and the way to the party was quite promising for a good night.  
  
As they walked into the house, Leo quickly realized they never should have come.  
  
Loud music, smoke everywhere, and people making out all over the place, was not what Leo thought would cheer Piper up, but he decided to make the best out of it, and brought up a smile on his face.  
  
After talking with some friends of his, He and Piper took a seat on a couch, and as soon as the mood became wired and awkward, Leo got the idea of having Piper dance with him, and he was prepared to insist her to.  
  
Only she was more stubborn than he thought she would be, and decided to go romantic as he pulled her off the couch and started making some dance moves.  
  
Leo only realized how much Piper really wasn't enjoying his idea, when she pushed him away, and shouted; "Damn it Leo, I don't want to dance!"  
  
This was very surprising. Leo and her did fight a bit lately, but he never saw so much fury in her eyes.  
  
This wasn't fare. All he wanted was to make her feel better, and that was how she reworded him.  
  
Angry, he turned around and pulled on a face that made him look as proud as he could.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was expecting to see Piper coming to apologies as he turned around, but instead he saw a blond head with blue eyes looking at him.  
  
Ally.  
  
"Forget about the little bitch, I saw how she treated you... that was no way to treat a guy... I'll show you how it is done." She said, and the next thing Leo knew she was kissing him.  
  
Inside, he wanted to push her away, but his anger wouldn't let him, He just stood there, letting this girl cover him with her kisses, while his mind never left Piper's furious face as she pushed him away.  
  
Suddenly he realized what he was doing, and how wrong it was, and pulled away from Ally.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
Piper was looking right at him, her eyes slowly getting watery.  
  
She ran away from him, and he failed to find her.  
  
After looking for probably about an hour, he gave up, and walked out.  
  
He set by the house for about 2 hours, drinking a few bottles of bear, waiting for Piper to maybe come out, but she never did.  
  
She probably got out while he was looking for her inside, He thought.  
  
All Leo could do from there on, was leave massages for her, hoping that maybe she would answer.  
  
But she never did.  
  
Leo hated himself, for being so stupid and having the best thing that ever happened to him lost with a blink of an eye.  
  
At that moment, he decided that whatever will happen, Leo will not give up until Piper will hear him out, and maybe even forgive him.  
  
She needs to understand what really happened. She just has too.  
  
AN: well, now that you saw Leo's side of it, you might understand his actions. Review please. 


	15. The little surprises in life chapter 15

AN: thanx for all the reviews, I really love reading what you think.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Piper spent the rest of Saturday in her room, mostly thinking, crying here and there, but mostly avoiding Leo's unstoppable calls.  
  
At some point, at about 9 p.m., Phoebe opened the door and picked in.  
  
"Piper, you have to answer the call, he is giving us all a head ache." Phoebe said.  
  
"Tell him to get lost." Piper muttered.  
  
Phoebe then took the liberty of letting herself in, and pointed the phone in her hand at Piper.  
  
"Piper, you will have to talk to him sooner or later, if now then on Monday at school. Just talk to him."  
  
Piper stared at the phone for a few moments, then grabbed it from Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Fine." Piper said, and waited for Phoebe to walk out and close the door behind her, then took a deep breath, and put on her most serious voice.  
  
"What do you what Leo?" She asked, not letting any emotions slip away.  
  
"Piper... listens, I am so, so sorry for what happened last night, and I can explain..."  
  
"Leo, why are you calling?" She asked.  
  
"Don't ask that, you know why. I really do care about you, and the last thing I want in the world is to lose you."  
  
"Too late." Piper mumbled.  
  
"No! Piper please... for god's sake, hear me out..."  
  
"Leo, there is nothing to hear. You obviously aren't satisfied with me. Apparently you are looking for something else. So stop this, because you did what you did, and that is all I need to know."  
  
"Piper, I swear I didn't want to kiss her! You have to believe me..." Leo begged.  
  
"No, Leo. I don't have to do anything. Leo... you didn't just kiss a girl... you kissed Ally damn it! Have you forgotten the reason for all our fights? For the broken windshield in the beginning of the year? Well let me remind you. You are the reason. So unless there is something else I should know about, there is nothing left to say, for neither of us." She said coolly.  
  
"Piper... please..." Leo started.  
  
"Goodbye Leo." Piper said with a suddenly shaky voice, as her eyes started to water, and turned the phone off.  
  
She through it at the floor, and flung herself on her bed, her head into her pillow, letting out small soft sobs, that slowly turned into loud weeping.  
  
Sunday passed about the same way as Saturday did, only Leo didn't call anymore.  
  
Had he give up on her?  
  
Did he decide to move on with his life?  
  
Was the whole relationship just a fling for him?  
  
All those questions were hunting Piper every second of the day.  
  
Finally Monday came.  
  
The day started off not badly, since Piper didn't bump into Leo even once.  
  
After third period, Piper walked down the hall to her forth one, and spotted Ally in the hall.  
  
She wanted to run up to her and pull her blond hair out, but held herself, and looking down, she tried to pass her.  
  
Only Ally saw Piper too.  
  
"Well... look who is here... The girl who couldn't handle a single dance... how sad is that?" Ally said, with the giggles of the girls around her following.  
  
Piper stopped, and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she turned to Ally.  
  
"And look who else is here... The girl who can't keep her hands off any guy around her." Piper said, and the giggling girls stopped and stared at Piper with wide eyes.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch." Ally snapped.  
  
"What is it? You don't like to kiss and tell? I bet Greg would be delightful to hear that you used a moment he wasn't around to make out with Leo." Piper said.  
  
At that moment, Piper realized that Greg was standing not far from them, and of course heard the whole thing.  
  
"What? What the hell is she talking about Ally? Is that true what she said?"  
  
Ally didn't have time to answer, because Piper did.  
  
"It sure is, and I am sure there are lots of people here who can reassure you... Sorry Greg, that's life." After saying that, Piper turned around and walked away, hearing Greg screaming at Ally.  
  
Piper wondered where she got the guts to do what she just did, and figured it was from her anger to Leo.  
  
Leo.  
  
Just the thought about him was painful.  
  
Lunch came, and Piper was hoping badly that she wouldn't bump into Leo, but she had no luck.  
  
After she bought her lunch, she headed to the way out of the cafeteria, and saw Leo just a few feet away from her, looking right at her.  
  
She stopped for a second, looked back at him, then as he started to walk towards her, she turned around and walked away.  
  
She walked fast, and she didn't stop until she was sure he was no where around.  
  
Then she saw Caitlin, who was running to her direction.  
  
"Piper! Hi!" Caitlin called, and started walking with Piper out of the building.  
  
"Hey Caitlin."  
  
"Is it true? Is it true what I heard about you and Leo?" Caitlin asked in suspense.  
  
"Depends on what did you hear." Piper said.  
  
"well... they say that in Adams party you guys... you know, had a fight, and you through glasses all over the place, and Leo took Ally upstairs to have sex." Caitlin said uncomfortably.  
  
Piper smiled at that.  
  
"Looks like rumors spread fast..."  
  
"What?? So is it true? He slept with her??" Caitlin exclaimed.  
  
"No, not as far as I know. And I didn't through any glasses. Look, we had a little row, and a few seconds later I found him kissing Ally. Now, could we please not talk about it?"  
  
"Ok, sorry... I didn't realize. So are you two...?"  
  
"Yes. We are over." Piper mumbled.  
  
The rest of the days that week looked the same.  
  
Piper kept avoiding Leo, and keeping her head down, and all the mess about the two slowly started to face away.  
  
Piper hated everyone talking about their fight, and now that they stopped she was more satisfied.  
  
The weekend past by, and Piper started realizing how lonely she is now.  
  
Piper and Leo would usually go on a movie on Friday night, then spend all Saturday together, and then on Sunday they would studying together.  
  
But not this weekend.  
  
This time, Piper spent it alone.  
  
Monday didn't seem promising either.  
  
Piper came to school, and things were as they were the past week. She and Leo exchanged many looks, but never said a word to each other.  
  
Piper could tell Leo wanted to, and she did too, but none of them did.  
  
As Piper headed to her car at lunchtime, planning to have lunch out of school, not wanting to bump into Leo again.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone call her name and turned around.  
  
It was Greg.  
  
"Piper! Hey." He said with his deep voice as he walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Greg." Piper said, A little surprised.  
  
"So... Piper... since I am not with Ally anymore, and you seem to be single too... you want be my date at my party at 'The Spot' club this Friday?" Greg asked, flashing one of his teeth full smiles, and stroking his fingers through his dark black hair.  
  
Piper looked at him with wonder.  
  
Does he really want to take her, or is this just a ravage on Ally...  
  
"Look, I know what you are thinking. That I only ask you that to get back at Ally, but it's not that way. Really. I see you very attractive, and as a cool girl, maybe not my usual type, but hey, you got to take some risks... am I right? Or am I right?"  
  
Interesting words he chooses to use, Piper thought... 'Attractive', 'cool girl'... nothing like Leo.  
  
Then it struck her.  
  
Why not? If Leo can go on kissing other girls, why can't she have a little fun? They are not even together anymore either.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 10 on Friday." Greg said, and started walking away.  
  
"wait! You don't even know where I live." Piper said.  
  
"I do. I dated your sister last year once." He said, flashed another smile, and walked away.  
  
What the hell is she doing? She asked herself.  
  
But who cares, she just wants to have some fun. It's not every day that Greg asks you out.  
  
Only Leo wouldn't leave her thoughts.  
  
A/N: next chapter might get more PG-13. just worning. 


	16. The little surprises in life chatper 16

A/N: Ok, like I have said in the previous chapter, somewhere by the end of this chapter, and some of the next will probably be PG 13. Just wanted to let you all know.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"YOU are Greg Harrison's date?! You are kidding right?" Caitlin asked the next day at lunch, after she asked Piper if she was going and who with, and Piper told her Greg was her date.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding." Piper said as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to get exited about the party. Especially because she suspected Leo would be there too, and couldn't help wandering if he would bring someone with him.  
  
"Piper, do you even realize?? Greg Harrison! He is the guy every girl in the school wants!" Caitlin exclaimed.  
  
"I thought that was Leo." Piper said, looking away a bit.  
  
"Well, yeah, him too." Caitlin thought for a moment. Then continued.  
  
"I wander what people think about you... playing with the hearts of the two yummiest guys in school."  
  
"May I remind you that Leo went off kissing another girl?" Piper said, trying not to get any anger out.  
  
"Right, sorry. But still... Last year you were like the biggest nerd in school..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you were! But the point is that now you are the girl that everyone is talking about. They all hate you really."  
  
"Well, that's a nice thing of you to say..."  
  
"I mean, hate you for getting all the hotties." Caitlin said with a smile.  
  
"Right Caitlin. Anyway, are you coming?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sure I am. Don't know with whom though." Caitlin said with disappointment.  
  
The rest of the week looked pretty much the same way.  
  
Piper found herself listening to Greg's rambling a lot. He even made her come see one of his baseball games, which Leo was in as well.  
  
She didn't know how awful it would be to watch Leo play, and remember all those days that after a good game he would take her out somewhere, and they would always spend the whole day together.  
  
The game was good. The school's team won, but all she got from Leo was a few glances, which he obviously tried to hide, and after the game Greg made her come with him to the celebration for the win, which mostly contained people screaming, cheerleaders cheering, and everyone getting drunk.  
  
Finally, Friday came.  
  
Piper came home from school, and took a long nap.  
  
It was 8 when she got up, and Greg was supposed to pick her up at 10.  
  
She had something to eat, then took a shower.  
  
It was 9 when she started looking for something to wear.  
  
Finally, she decided on a black top, with a little cut on the back, and light jeans, with a beautiful dark green belt that Prue had given her about two weeks previously.  
  
Greg came at 10:45.  
  
Phoebe was the one to open the door.  
  
"Piper! Greg is here!" She called, and Piper came downstairs.  
  
Greg was wearing buttoned long navy shirt, and black pants that were sitting a bit too low on him, she decided. His black hair was swept back out of his forehead with jell.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. You ready to go?" He asked with a smile on.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Piper said, and headed out of the house with him.  
  
He gave her a kiss, which came by surprise to Piper at first, but then she figured that's just how he is, so she got into his car, and had to suffer the full volume music all the way to the club.  
  
When they finally got there, Piper realized this is going to be one long night.  
  
This looked pretty much like the party at Adam's house, only ten times worse.  
  
The music was even louder then it was in the car, and every one in the room seemed drunk. Literally, EVERYONE.  
  
Greg immediately led her to his friends.  
  
They weren't the type of people Piper would usually like to be around. Not at all.  
  
At some point Greg looked at piper and pulled an arm around her.  
  
"You look a bit stressed..." He said.  
  
"We need to loosen you up a bit..." one of his friends said.  
  
"I'm fine." Piper said.  
  
But before she could say anything else, someone pushed a bear in her hand.  
  
"Go on, it's like the best stuff ever." Other one said.  
  
"Drink it!" Greg said.  
  
Piper decided that one bottle wouldn't do anything bad, and she slowly drunk it.  
  
Something was not right about it, but the next thing she knew she was finishing her third bottle.  
  
Greg was drinking too.  
  
A lot.  
  
After about an hour he seemed very drunk, and so did the rest of his friends.  
  
Piper felt pretty drunk herself.  
  
Suddenly she saw Leo, on a couch not far from them. He was with a few friends of his, and was looking right at her.  
  
She figured he has been looking at her for a while now, and turned away from him.  
  
Knowing that Leo was there, and feeling his eyes on her was quite disturbing. Very uncomfortable in fact.  
  
She felt that she was supposed to be there with Leo, not Greg. Or even better, not be there at all.  
  
Then she felt Greg's hand on her shoulder, and heard him whisper in her ear.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something." He said.  
  
Piper glanced at Leo, Whose eyes were still pierced on her, then turned back to Greg.  
  
"Ok" She said.  
  
He took the last mouthful slip from his bottle then put it down, and took Piper's hand.  
  
He led her somewhere, she wasn't sure where, then finally they reached a door.  
  
He opened it, and Piper realized they weren't in the club anymore.  
  
It was probably the back door of the club, and now they were standing in a dark and cold alley.  
  
She shivered, then turned to Greg.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She asked.  
  
A drunken smile rose on Greg's face.  
  
"You are the ninth girl." He said, still smiling.  
  
"What?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"The ninth girl I am going to fuck on this wall." He said, pushing her back roughly, and she found herself hitting a wall.  
  
Panic crept into Piper, and suddenly all she wanted to do was run away, but before she knew it, Greg's hands were holding her tightly, and he was kissing her.  
  
She tried pushing him away from her, but He wouldn't let go. He held his body against hers, not letting her move.  
  
She fought him as hard as she could, and he finally pulled away from the kiss, and his face was furious.  
  
"Stop moving you bitch!" He screamed, as his hands caught her shirt, and started to try and rip it off.  
  
Piper started screaming, and using as much strength as she has to push him off of her, but for no good.  
  
Greg seemed to get more and more furious with every moment about Piper not agreeing to corporate, and suddenly she felt his hand hit her stomach. Hard.  
  
She winced in pain, and grabbed her stomach with both her hands, which gave Greg enough time to rip the shirt off of her.  
  
Piper felt more miserable then she ever did before in her life.  
  
Here was this guy, taking full advantage of her, and all she could do was suffer.  
  
She got back to fighting him, and his knees started hitting her constantly, and all Piper was left to do is scream and cry hysterically...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............................  
  
A/N: next chapter will start off from the point this one ended. Please review. 


	17. The little surprises in life chapter 17

AN: Here is the next chapter... enjoy. And please don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Piper was still struggling with Greg when she heard the door they came through opening, and through it came three guys.  
  
All were Greg's friends.  
  
"Well... looks like you got yourself a bitchy one here..." one of them said with a smile.  
  
"Hey! Could I maybe have some privacy here?!" Greg said with anger.  
  
"Sure... have fun you two!" they called, and left with a roar of laughter.  
  
Piper desperately kept trying to push Greg off of her, but the pain in her stomach after all Greg's knees hitting started to become unbearable, and by then Greg was already starting to try and pull her jeans off.  
  
Between fighting and screaming Piper heard the door open again, and was expecting to see Greg's friends again, when she suddenly heard the person coming through the door running to them, and Greg's attention was moved away from Piper, and to the guy who was now getting closer to them.  
  
Suddenly Greg left Piper from his grip on her, and she fell to the ground. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't tell who the guy was, but she recognized him when she heard his voice.  
  
"Hey! You son of a bitch!" Leo called, and punched Greg in his face, making Greg loose his balance.  
  
Greg quickly got back up, and tried punching Leo back, but Leo was much faster, and repeated his punch on Greg.  
  
"You will hear from me Piper! No one gets away from me!" Greg called, before running back to the club.  
  
Leo made sure Greg was gone, then ran to Piper and kneeled next to her.  
  
Piper was clutched in a ball on the floor, hugging her knees, wincing and whimpering. She was still taking in what happened in the last few minutes.  
  
"Oh god... Piper..." Leo through his hands around Piper, and tried to pull her off the ground.  
  
Piper let Leo pull her up, and struggled from pain as she did.  
  
Leo put a hand around her, and let her lean on him.  
  
"Come on, We need to get you to the hospital." He said.  
  
Piper nodded, and let Leo lead her to his car.  
  
He set her in it, then went around and took the drivers place, and immediately took off.  
  
Piper could tell they were driving fast, but other then that she was completely out of it.  
  
She felt herself slowly loosing consciousness and the last thing she heard was Leo calling; "Piper, are you ok? Talk to me Piper!  
  
When Piper next opened her eyes she realized they were parking the car by the hospital, and Leo was trying to get her out of the car.  
  
She pulled her hands around his neck, and he pulled her out, then closed the door behind her.  
  
They walked towards the entrance, Leo supporting Piper, and after they entered Piper again went out of it, and only heard Leo saying something to someone, then someone else talking, then she was put on something... and after that things seemed to happen somewhere else, and everything seemed so far away...  
  
At some point Piper woke up.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw a red haired woman in white doing something over her.  
  
"Piper? Can you hear me?" the woman asked, examining closely Piper's face.  
  
"Yes." Piper said, and surprised herself with a shaky voice.  
  
The woman in white, that Piper recognized to be a doctor, started touching parts of Piper's stomach.  
  
"Now, tell me if it hurts..." The doctor instructed.  
  
"Oww..." Piper let out, when the pain in her stomach struck.  
  
The doctor let go, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, it seems you have a few broken ribs, and a small concussion. I'll have to run a few tests though, to make sure there is nothing else serious."  
  
"Ok." Piper mumbled.  
  
The Doctor suddenly smiled warmly, and put her hand out for Piper to shake.  
  
"I am Doctor Clare, but you can call me Lisa. Now, I have just talked to your older sister, and she said she is on her way here, and should get here in about 20 minutes. Your friend who brought you here is right outside the door, I'll tell him he can come in now." She said.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Piper said, and managed a smile.  
  
Doctor Clare walked out.  
  
In those few seconds before Leo walked in, Piper recalled what happened that night.  
  
The events brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Then she saw Leo first peak into the room, then walk in. Piper could tell he was very worried.  
  
He stopped next to her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"I've been better." She said.  
  
Leo was about to say something, but then Piper continued;  
  
"Leo... Thank you. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you wouldn't have come..." Piper's voice started trembling at memories of earlier that night, and tears started coming down.  
  
Leo took Piper's hand, and sat down next to her.  
  
"I should have come much earlier. I saw how he took you outside, and you both were drunk... I don't know why I didn't come out right after you... then I saw his friends coming back in, all laughing, then I came outside... Piper I had no idea that would happen, if I did I would've come out right away." Leo said, obviously taking all the blame on himself.  
  
"I'm just grateful you did." She said.  
  
He looked at her for a few moments, then leaned forward and hugged her tightly, but trying not to hurt her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper, about what happened at the party, I was just so... mad. I really wanted to have a good time with you that night... cheer you up a bit, you know?" He said, still hugging her, and now talking about another party.  
  
"Leo... It's just that I really didn't want to be there, and then you wanted me to dance... I just wanted out of there. But when I came back... you were with her." Piper said, and pulled away, leaning back on her bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I don't know what got into me... but I swear I wasn't the one to kiss her. She came to me."  
  
"But Leo, you did nothing to stop her." Piper said.  
  
"I was thinking about you the whole time... I really was."  
  
Piper kept her gaze on him for a few seconds, then looked away. A picture of Greg fighting to rip her cloths away came to her. Just the thought made her miserable and made her want to disappear.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting that way, the doctor came back in.  
  
"Hello." She said, and walked closer to them.  
  
"How are you feeling Piper?"  
  
"The same I guess. I have a headache." Piper admitted.  
  
"You did get a concussion; I presume that would be why. It would probably hurt for a while. Now, I just want to check..." Doctor Clare walked closer to Piper, and pulled up a bit the shirt Piper was now wearing (that Piper figured the hospital gave her).  
  
She exposed Piper's stomach, which has red and blue marks all over it.  
  
Piper heard Leo gasp at the sight, and she was pretty overwhelmed too.  
  
Doctor Clare mumbled something to herself, and pulled the shirt back down. Then she turned to Leo.  
  
"Why don't you let Piper rest a bit?" She asked Leo.  
  
Leo instantly stood up.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Doctor Clare smiled, and walked out.  
  
"You can go home now Leo, I'll be ok." Piper said.  
  
"No, I won't leave; I know you don't really want me to." He said.  
  
Piper smiled weakly, knowing that he is right.  
  
He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then walked out of the room and closed the door after him.  
  
Piper looked away, and again found herself thinking about what Greg did to her.  
  
How could she be so damn stupid to come to that party with him? It isn't the first party she regrets on going to.  
  
She started crying quietly again, until finally fell asleep.  
  
AN: review please. 


	18. The little surprises in life chapter 18

**AN: thank you for reviewing; I didn't realize I would get so many. It really makes my day! Here is the next chapter,** **enjoy.  
**  
**Chapter 18  
**  
Piper only dosed off for a few minutes, and woke up when the door that suddenly slammed open, and her older sister Prue ran inside.  
  
When Piper opened her eyes she found a teary and worrying Prue above her. Prue's had reached out to Piper's and grabbed it.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard... oh god Piper, what happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"Umm... It was ah, Greg." Piper said.  
  
Prue thought for a moment, then said;  
  
"Piper, on my way here the doctor said you had two broken ribs and a concussion, did he do something to you Piper? Did Greg hit you?" Prue asked gently.  
  
"He, um, took me out of the club, and he said that... well he wanted to... but, but I didn't. So he got all crazy, and pushed me to the wall, and started taking my cloths off, and I didn't want him to... so he... he started hitting me..." Piper spoke between sobs, and a moment later she was held in her sister's arms tightly, and Piper held on to her sister, trying to find comfort.  
  
Then a nurse came in.  
  
"Is everything ok? I heard..."  
  
"Yeah, it's ok, sorry." Prue said.  
  
The nurse smiled and walked out.  
  
Prue let go of Piper and looked at her closely.  
  
"Honey, I am so sorry... I wish things would have come out differently... how did you get here? You couldn't have driven here..."  
  
"No, Leo he... he followed us outside, and fought Greg off, then he took me here." Piper explained.  
  
"I see. How are you feeling? Are you feeling any pains?" Prue asked with concern.  
  
"Just a little" Piper lied, and could tell that Prue was not believing.  
  
"When they called me and said that you were in the hospital I was worried to death."  
  
"Prue, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to worry you so much..."  
  
"Don't be sorry honey, its everything but your fault." Prue said.  
  
"Just don't tell Grams, I would hate worrying her..."  
  
"Too late, she already knows. She was at her friend's, but someone is bringing her here."  
  
"Prue... you shouldn't have told her, with her condition she should worry at all, and now I am making it 'so much better'." Piper said, hating the fact that Grams has to worry because of her.  
  
"Well, I had to tell her, she is still our grams, and she has a right to know her daughter is in the hospital." Prue said, as she moved some hair from Piper's pale face.  
  
Piper sighed, and looked away.  
  
The humiliation she felt was unbearable, and it grew bigger and bigger with every second as she thought about it more.  
  
At that moment, she hated life.  
  
She would be off better dead.  
  
She even thought it would be nice if Greg would just have bitten her to death. She would get lots of attention (as a dead person of course...), and she would sure be happier.  
  
Piper tried dragging her mind away from the events of the night, but found that Impossible.  
  
Both the mental and physical pain kept reminding her every second that she was standing in that street, helpless in Greg's arms that wouldn't let her go.  
  
Leo suddenly crept into her thoughts.  
  
He saved her, if not for him... well, if not for him then Piper would probably still be in that street with Greg.  
  
But she wasn't, she was safe now... she told herself, but the horrible memories kept hunting her, making her relive those moments again and again.  
  
Piper wasn't sure how long they were quiet, both her and Prue, without saying a word, probably about 30 minutes, when she heard a familiar voice outside the door.  
  
"Is that room 203? This one? Thank you." Grams said, and flung the door of the room open.  
  
"Piper! Oh, darling!" Grams exclaimed, and hurried To Piper's side.  
  
"Grams..." Piper started, but Grams didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I came soon as I could! What happened?! Something went wrong in the party?" Grams asked, grabbing one of Piper's hands into both hers".  
  
Piper had no intention of telling Grams exactly what happened, but realized she has no idea what to say.  
  
"Um... Greg, my date... He got a bit drunk and..."  
  
"Oh my god! Did that guy do something to you?!" Grams exclaimed.  
  
Piper found herself stuck again, but then Prue took the liberty of answering.  
  
"He is the reason Piper is here..." She said.  
  
"That little slug! If I see him..." grams started, but then suddenly turned back to Piper.  
  
"How are you feeling my dear?" Grams asked, replacing anger with concern to her voice.  
  
"Ok." Piper mumbled, and tried to force a smile, but realized that she just moved her mouth in a wired way.  
  
"Something will be done about this. Prue, you need to call the police. This will not go by quietly." Grams said with determination, then seemed to remember something.  
  
"Where is Phoebe?" Grams asked.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot... She must be home by now. I'll call her." Prue said, and dialed a number on her cell.  
  
"Hi, it's me. I know, we're in the hospital. No, it's not Grams... Piper. She is ok. Ok. I'll come and get you. Ok. I will. Bye." Prue said into the phone, and hung up.  
  
"I said I'd bring her here... will you be ok Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." Prue said, and after giving Piper a kiss on her forehead, she left the room.  
  
Then Doctor Clare walked in.  
  
"Miss Halliwell? Could we have a word?" she asked.  
  
Grams turned to her, and said; "Of course. I'll be right back Piper." Grams said, and followed the doctor out of the door.  
  
Piper was pleased with being alone again. She didn't want to cry while Grams or Prue were in there, and now that she was alone she could cry as much as she wants.  
  
And she did.  
  
She let the tears wash her freely, leaving a tear stroked face.  
  
She covered her face with her hands, then heard the door opening.  
  
Quickly she dried her face with the back of her hands, and looked at who came in.  
  
Leo.  
  
Somehow, him being there was cheerful. At that moment she started realizing how much she really missed him those few weeks they were apart.  
  
She wondered if he is staying there just because he feels pity to her, or because he really wants to.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
He walked into the room, and Piper suddenly noticed red marks on his hand.  
  
Then she remembered that he hit Greg a couple of times.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." She said, pointing at his hand.  
  
Leo smiled, and looked at his hand.  
  
"Don't be, it was a pleasure kicking his sorry ass. Defiantly worth it." He said.  
  
Piper could tell he was trying to make her smile, like he always used to, so she forced one, and saw Leo's pleasure in his eyes.  
  
She moved a bit in her bed, making space for Leo, and he half set half laid beside her.  
  
Piper felt thousand times safer, laying like that with Leo, in perfect silence.  
  
**AN: review please.**


	19. The little surprises in life chapter 19

**Chapter 19**  
  
At noon the next day the doctor released Piper home.  
  
Prue drove Piper back to the manor, where she got a nice warm welcome.  
  
Phoebe has made up Piper's room, and when Piper came in she was surprised by how clean and tidy the room is.  
  
The bed was all made up, and a tray with tea and cookies was already set up by it.  
  
"See? Now, get comfortable!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she led Piper to her bed.  
  
"Thanks Pheebs, I appreciate this." Piper said, as she got into her bed. It was a relief, since the pains in her stomach were kicking now, which was covered with dark blue marks, and Piper started wondering if they ever would go away.  
  
That fucking Greg.  
  
That damn fucking Greg.  
  
Phoebe took a seat on Piper's bed by her.  
  
"The tea might be cold, so I could bring you another one..." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"That's sweet, but I'm ok, really. I like ice tea." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe smiled, then her expression became serious.  
  
"I should have known and warned you... I mean, I did date Greg once, I know he was not your type... I just never thought he would..."  
  
"It's ok, you couldn't have known." Piper said, although wishing now that Phoebe would have said something.  
  
After a few minutes, Piper said; "Listen, I'm kind of tired..." She started.  
  
"Oh, say no more. I'll be downstairs if you need me, and Prue will be back home soon. Just scream id you need something, deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Phoebe smiled, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
As she did, Piper remembered where Prue was right now.  
  
She was trying to involve the police in what Greg has done, and was supposed to come back any moment.  
  
Piper was hoping with all her heart that Greg would get a punishment he deserves, but all her hopes were shattered when Prue walked into the room quietly, and set in the bed with Piper.  
  
"Well?" Piper asked, looking closely at Prue's expression.  
  
Prue sighed, and said; "Well, I talked to this... person there, and she said that... well, she can't make a case out of this."  
  
"Why not?" Piper asked angrily.  
  
"I mean, he did try to rape me." Piper said.  
  
"I know honey, but she said that they can't just rely on what you say. They contacted Greg, and he denied the whole thing." Prue said quietly.  
  
"So... that's it? He is just going to go away with it and live his life like nothing happened?" Piper asked more herself then Prue.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Prue said.  
  
Piper just stared blankly at the wall, thinking.  
  
This wasn't fair. This was everything but.  
  
It's like she is no one... she was just Greg's toy for a night. A bad toy, one who wouldn't do what she is told. One who is to be punished by being bitten up, and Greg would just live his life like nothing ever happened.  
  
She realized her eyes where filled with tears, when she felt Prue's arm around her.  
  
A couple of hours later, Piper drugged herself downstairs, and settled down on the couch in the living room with Grams.  
  
After a while, after sitting quietly ever since she came down, Phoebe replaced Grams, then Prue, and finally after about 3 or 4 hours she found herself sitting alone.  
  
Which was quite suiting.  
  
At some point she realized the TV was on, and reached out to turn it off.  
  
That was when she heard the door knock.  
  
Piper really hoped her sisters heard that too, because getting up at the moment seemed like a punishment.  
  
Thankfully, Phoebe appeared.  
  
"I'm getting it!" she called, before opening the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe appeared.  
  
"There's someone here for you..." she said with a smile, and walked to another room.  
  
Piper looked over to another direction, and he was standing there, leaning on the wall.  
  
His send blond hair was lying on his forehead, on a face which was covered with a soft warm smile.  
  
"Hey." Piper squeaked.  
  
"Hey" he echoed, and walked over closer to her. Then he set down next to her on the couch.  
  
Their eyes were locked on each other for a few moments, then Leo suddenly said;  
  
"You have the smartest eyes I have ever seen".  
  
Piper smiled, remembering when he first said that on their very first date, while they were on a bench in that park.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He then asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Piper said.  
  
Suddenly, with no warning, she leaned forward, and leaned over on Leo, throwing her arms around him.  
  
She realized how much she has wanted to do this when he put his arms around her as well, and that way they sat for a while, talking with whispers.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, I'm sorry I let you go so easily... I wish I would have insisted longer on talking with you... I wish I never did what I did." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry too Leo."  
  
Later on, Piper told Leo that nothing was going to happen to Greg for what he has done, and that seemed to make Leo furious.  
  
"What? He could have killed you there! And nothing?" He asked.  
  
Piper nodded sadly.  
  
"It's not fair." She mumbled.  
  
Leo muttered something to himself, but quickly turned back to Piper.  
  
The phone rang, and a few moments later they heard Grams call;  
  
"Piper! It's for you dear!"  
  
"I'll get you the phone." Leo said, as he got up and reached for the phone, then handed it to Piper.  
  
"Thanks" Piper said, then took the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
There was a long silence, but Piper could hear someone breathing.  
  
Then the someone spoke.  
  
"Hello you bitch." The voice said, and Piper immediately recognized it.  
  
Her face became pale as she realized the caller was Greg.  
  
"You think you can reject me like that and think its just going to go by like nothing?" he said.  
  
"And you have the nerve to call the police?!"  
  
Piper's eyes were wide open, and Leo had obviously noticed.  
  
"Who is that Piper? Piper?" then he seemed to realize.  
  
"Is that him? Is that Greg?" He asked.  
  
Piper didn't reply, and Leo grubbed the phone out of her hand. Then he said;  
  
"Listen to me; if you ever call here again, I swear you'll be sorry you were born." Leo said with anger, and hung up.  
  
Piper covered her face with her hands, realizing that this is not over.  
  
She will have to see Greg every single day till the and of the school year, and there is nothing she can do.  
  
"Piper, you will never hear from him again, I promise. If he will try anything... I promise you I won't let him." Leo said.  
  
**AN: As you can see, this is not over yet with Greg... so stay tuned. Review please.**


	20. The little surprises in life chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The doctor told Piper to stay home a few days, which is until Wednesday at least.  
  
Leo came to visit on Sunday, then on Monday after school, and did the same on Thursday and Wednesday too.  
  
They never talked about their relationship- at all.  
  
Piper wasn't sure where they were standing, but her mind was somewhere else.  
  
Just the thought of going to school, was terrifying, but most of all, humiliating.  
  
No one knew about what happened on that Friday night except Leo and Greg's friends, but that wasn't what scared Piper.  
  
She knew that Greg would be there, every day. She had two classes with him, and had no idea how she was going to go through them.  
  
Apart from everything else, Piper wasn't the same Girl she used to be anymore.  
  
She knew it, and also knew everyone else around her knew it too.  
  
Before everything started going downhill, Piper was just this unnoticeable naïve girl. She reckoned she still was- after all, she did go with Greg to that party, and even followed him outside... But she would never do that mistake again. Ever.  
  
Now she was quite and gloomy. She often drifted into deep thoughts, and constantly found everyone around her staring at her.  
  
On Tuesday night, she overheard Prue talking with Phoebe. She was saying that she thinks that Piper is getting into some kind of a depression, and that they better do something about it.  
  
At that moment, Piper put on the widest smile she could, and walked into the room in a fake cheerful way.  
  
She was pretty sure that convinced Prue she was ok, she couldn't bare the idea of her sisters or Grams having to worry more about her.  
  
Her sisters were acting differently around her... something like the way they were with Grams these days.  
  
Oh, and Grams wasn't doing good either.  
  
In the last few days, she became paler and weaker and her sickness has gotten worse.  
  
Piper couldn't help but blame herself, although she tried not showing that to her sisters.  
  
The only person she didn't hide any of her emotions from was Leo.  
  
He was once again her best friend, but she wasn't sure if she could call him her boyfriend.  
  
On Wednesday night she found herself talking about this with Leo.  
  
He took her to a walk in the park, and as they walked, Leo asked;  
  
"Piper... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Piper said, and looked up at him.  
  
"Piper... I just wanted to... I need to know where we stand."  
  
Piper thought for a moment. Where did they stand?  
  
"I don't know." She finally said.  
  
Leo stopped walking, and turned to face Piper.  
  
She did the same.  
  
"Are you able to forgive me?" he asked like a little boy who spilled milk on the floor.  
  
Piper smiled, and leaned on Leo's chest.  
  
She closed her eyes, and sniffed Leo's warmth. She forgave him a long time ago, she realized.  
  
"I think I can manage" she whispered.  
  
Leo pulled back from her and surprised her with a kiss.  
  
A long lasting one.  
  
After they unlocked their lips, they turned around, and with Leo's hand on Piper's back, they walked back to the manor.  
  
They stopped in front of the door, and looked at each other.  
  
"So you decided you want to go to school tomorrow?" Leo asked.  
  
"I can't run away from it for ever..." Piper said.  
  
"But, are you feeling good enough?"  
  
"I think I can manage."  
  
"Ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" He asked.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said, and after he rewarded her with yet another kiss, she walked into the manor, then looked outside the window as his car pulled away, and disappeared down the street.  
  
That night was the first in many long nights that Piper went to sleep with a smile, somehow forgetting about her fears she had for the following day at school.  
  
But in the morning she woke up she felt a sour taste in her mouth.  
  
She remembered some dreams (or rather nightmares) she has had about Greg, but she hoped forgot about them as soon as possible.  
  
She decided it must be very early, she had a feeling.  
  
The house was quite, and there was that smell that is only there when it's very early in the morning.  
  
Piper's instincts didn't lie; it was barely 5.  
  
Go back to sleep, she told herself, but that was no good.  
  
There was no way she will be able to fall asleep again.  
  
Then she remembered last night.  
  
Leo.  
  
Mmmm.  
  
She smiled at the thought, and pulled herself of her bad.  
  
Everyone else was still asleep, and Piper let herself into the kitchen to make some coffee to herself.  
  
A few minutes later, Prue walked by the door into the kitchen, and noticed Piper.  
  
"Prue... you're up early." Piper said, while waiting for the water to heat up.  
  
"I'm not up; I just took a trip to the bathroom. Why are you up?" Prue asked, and Piper could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
Great, now Prue would be sure Piper is so depressed she isn't sleeping anymore. But that wasn't why she wasn't sleeping... she just couldn't sleep. Nothing to do with being depressed or anything of the kind, Piper decided to herself.  
  
"I went to sleep early yesterday." Piper lied. She wasn't in bed before one last night.  
  
"No you didn't... I saw your light up at half past twelve." Prue said.  
  
"Are you spying on me?" Piper asked with a smile, but failed trying to change the subject.  
  
"Did you sleep at all, Piper?" Prue asked suspiciously.  
  
"'Course I did." Piper said defensively.  
  
"Look, I just could sleep anymore, that's all." Piper continued.  
  
"Want me to keep you some company?" Prue asked, less snappily.  
  
"Oh no, don't bother, really. Go back to sleep." Piper said, and forced a smile.  
  
"Piper... are you sure you want to go today?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes. Now go back to sleep!"  
  
"Aright. You should try and sleep some more too, it's still early." Prue said, and continued towards her room.  
  
Piper made herself coffee, then took a seat next to the kitchen table and took a slip.  
  
The warm coffee spread through her body slowly, and Piper closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them, she looked around at the dark room.  
  
That's how her life looked lately, but the previous night gave her some hope, something she was desperately in need of.  
  
Piper found the darkness quite nice and comforting. Lately she liked being alone with herself.  
  
But there was one thing she liked more than that, and that was being alone with Leo.  
  
After she took the last mouthful of her coffee, she washed the mug, and headed back to her room.  
  
She was determined to go through the day as calmly and as normally as possible, but knew a long day was expecting her.  
  
Only she had no idea how long.......................  
  
AN: Hey everyone... first thank you for all the wonderful reviews I am getting. I'm sorry to tell you that the next chapter will only be posted in about 5-6 days, because I'm going to be out of town. Next chapter, something BIG will happen, (again), and I'm sorry to keep you waiting... don't forget to review. Thanx! 


	21. The little surprises in life chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, and so are the updates. Sorry for the delay, and I hope this chapter will make up for those few days, cause I think it's a good one. (At lease I hope it is!). Anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter so kindly, and I hope you enjoy this one. Here it goes...  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Even though the just thought of seeing Greg was suffocating, Piper managed to go through second period, in which he set only a few seats in front of her.  
  
He kept sending these disturbing looks at her, angry once, but still seemed to enjoy the terror in Piper's eyes in a nasty way.  
  
As soon as the bell rand, Piper grubbed her books, and escaped out of the room.  
  
She kept walking fast, until she felt herself bumping into someone's chest, and immediately recognized it to be Leo's.  
  
"Sorry." She murmured.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked with some concern, ignoring her apology.  
  
"Fine." She answered, after checking that Greg is no where around.  
  
"And what about Greg? Last period nothing happened..." Leo said, or rather asked.  
  
"No." Piper said.  
  
She didn't doubt Greg's abilities, but she did doubt he would do anything in a room full of people.  
  
The next class was less tense because Greg wasn't there to send her frightening glances, but especially because Leo was with her.  
  
Leo was like the light at the end of all the loneliness and darkness.  
  
She started wandering if maybe she was too boring for him. She acknowledged that she was often very gloomy and not a great company, and that maid her wander if Leo stayed with her just because he felt pity, or maybe because he had hope that she would get back to be who she used to be when met.  
  
Although when she saw him next at lunch, she realized that maybe there was some feelings involved too.  
  
He surprised her by taking her outside to eat on the bench the way they used to do a lot up until about a month ago, and it was a bliss.  
  
Her spirits lifted up enormously. They tried feeding each other their sandwiches ("just for the fun of it!" as Leo said), and realized after a couple of times that Piper missed Leo's mouth (some of them on purpose), that they better give up the idea.  
  
They for once didn't talk about Piper, and about what Leo claim is depression, and spent the time talking about meaningless things, and laughing for no reason at all.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, and Piper managed not to see Greg anymore, let alone face him.  
  
Leo, who took Piper and Phoebe to school that day, was also the one to take them back.  
  
"Thanks Leo!" Phoebe called, and headed to the manor.  
  
When Phoebe was gone, Leo leaned forward and Gave Piper a kiss, then pulled back with a smile.  
  
"Hey, you want to catch a movie today?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure." Piper answered with a mile as well, realizing that things are starting to get back to normal again.  
  
Maybe life is not so bad after all.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven then."  
  
"Great." She gave him another short kiss, then walked out of the car, and waved to him as he pulled away, and disappeared from her eyeshot.  
  
She stood there for a few moments, a smile still on her face, already deciding what to wear tonight.  
  
It's just a movie, she told herself, but didn't care.  
  
Then, something wired happened.  
  
She heard a scream from the manor, it was Phoebe.  
  
She probably dropped something, Piper decided, and rushed towards the door, but knew very well that a broken glass didn't disserve a scream like that.  
  
As she flung the door open, Piper realized the scream came from upstairs.  
  
"Phoebe??" Piper called, as she hurried to check every room.  
  
Even before she reached Grems's room, she knew what happened.  
  
When she did walk in, she saw Phoebe flung on the floor, crying like Piper had never seen her sister before, and next to her, on the bed, was Grams's limp body.  
  
As soon as Phoebe noticed her sister, which took a few minutes, she got up and ran up to Piper, then through her arms around her in despair.  
  
Phoebe's wails and sobs filled the room.  
  
Even thought almost all Phoebe's weight was on her, Piper hadn't moved a bit.  
  
She just stood there, staring blankly at Grams.  
  
Not even a single tear escaped her eye, even though inside, Piper was torn apart into little pieces like shattered glass.  
  
She didn't know how long they stood there like that, but at some point Phoebe let go, only to drug herself to Grams's bed and set on it slowly, taking Grams's hand into both hers, and staring to cry even loudly and more breathlessly (if possible).  
  
"She is dead..." Phoebe finally mumbled, stating the obvious.  
  
Piper hardly heard her.  
  
Her mind was completely blank, and she wasn't aware of where she was anymore.  
  
She was dreaming, she finally realized.  
  
That was the only possible explanation.  
  
She will wake up soon, any minute now.  
  
Only she never did.  
  
This was real. Grams was gone. DEAD.  
  
"I'll call Prue." Piper surprised herself by saying, but Phoebe didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Piper walked out of the room, then down the stairs, and finally found herself dialing Prue's number.  
  
"Hello?" She heard Prue say on her other side.  
  
Piper wanted to say something, but no voice would come out.  
  
"Hello??" Prue repeated.  
  
After a few seconds, and some more hello's from Prue, Piper finally said; "It's me."  
  
"Piper? Oh, Hi." Prue said calmly. She didn't seem to notice something was wrong, Piper's voice was clear and giving nothing away.  
  
"Hi." Piper managed, and struggled to remember why she called Prue. Everything was blurry and confusing, and Piper's mind was still blank.  
  
"What's going on?" Prue asked casually.  
  
"Grams is dead." Piper suddenly said, remembering what Phoebe has said just a few minutes ago.  
  
There was silence for a long, long moment.  
  
Hearing herself say that was like hearing it for the first time.  
  
"What?" Prue finally let out, although she whispered it.  
  
Piper said nothing.  
  
Then she hared Prue sniff, and crying followed that.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Prue weakly mumbled; "I'm on my way." And hung up.  
  
Piper hung up too.  
  
A few seconds later, she felt her knees shaking. She was cold.  
  
Piper didn't cry.  
  
But why? She was ought to, she just found out that Grams was dead... but she still didn't cry.  
  
Piper then sunk to the floor on to her knees, and suddenly was aware of Phoebe still crying hysterically from upstairs.  
  
She wanted to get up, but couldn't. She was confused, very confused.  
  
Everything happened so fast. Too fast.  
  
Piper didn't know what to do. She was sitting on the floor, knowing that Grams was upstairs, dead, but not even a single tear would come out. She wanted it to, she wanted to cry as hard as she can, but nothing happened. Nothing.  
  
NA: don't know if you guys expected this, and you might be a bit confused by what's going on with Piper and everything, but anyway, you'll have to wait and see. Review please. 


	22. The little surprises in life chapter 22

**Chapter 22**  
  
After a while, Piper heard the front door open, and a few seconds later Prue appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Her face was struck with tears, unlike Piper's, which was just pale.  
  
Piper herself was still on the same spot on the floor.  
  
Prue stood there for a few moments, then asked; "where is she?" with a shaking voice.  
  
"Upstairs." Piper said coolly, not bothering to look up at her sister, who hearing the words disappeared out of the room.  
  
She wasn't sure what she felt.  
  
Shock maybe?  
  
It was like she couldn't control her body... it acted on its own, not letting her take charge.  
  
Then she realized how sad she was, but there seemed to be so many reasons, Grams was just one of them.  
  
"Grams is not dead." She said aloud, not completely aware that there was no one in the room.  
  
Instantly, she decided she has to go upstairs and tell that to Prue, and she did.  
  
She walked into Grams's room, to find both her sisters sitting on the floor, each leaning against a wall, their hands covering their red faces.  
  
Phoebe looked up as Piper came in.  
  
"Piper... where were you?" she asked with a cracked voice, sobbing between each word coming out.  
  
Piper didn't answer.  
  
She didn't hear.  
  
But Phoebe didn't have the energy to insist, so she let it go.  
  
A few minutes later, Piper saw Prue getting up, and calling somewhere.  
  
Everything after that was in slow motion and unclear.  
  
An hour or two after that, the three sisters were sitting on the couch in the living room, many people around then, walking back and forth, taking Grams's body out of the house.  
  
A man was talking to them; Piper didn't remember exactly who the man was.  
  
Prue was answering his questions, and Phoebe was saying something too here and there.  
  
Then there was silence, and Piper realized everyone was looking at her.  
  
They were all looking confused by something, and Piper new exactly what that was.  
  
She didn't cry.  
  
Not even once since she found out about Grams's death, not even when she saw her limp body so many times.  
  
They probably all thought she was completely selfish and cold hearted.  
  
Piper was always the one to cry at these situations, even though they haven't been in one like this since they were just little girls, but at any decent chance Piper found herself weeping, as much as she didn't want to.  
  
Only this time all she could do was sit and look blankly with no emotion on her face.  
  
When she snapped back out of her thoughts, she saw that the man was not there anymore, but in the corner talking with Prue, who still had tears escaping her eyes.  
  
Phoebe on the other hand, was still sitting where she was next to Piper, her eyes locked on her sisters.  
  
"This is not fair." Phoebe mumbled, as she looked away.  
  
"It's not supposed to be like this..." Phoebe continued.  
  
Piper agreed. They didn't disserve this, and just as things seemed to get better, and even Grams started to get healthier, this had to happen.  
  
Grams was like a mother to them, and now all they have left is each other.  
  
Piper's attention was suddenly drown to another side of the room, and saw Leo's familiar face walk in, looking confused by all the people around.  
  
He finally seemed to spot Piper on the couch, and rushed towards her.  
  
"What happened??" he asked, still looking around the room trying to look for clues.  
  
As Piper said nothing, Phoebe said; "Grams died."  
  
It was probably the fifth time Piper has heard these words that day, but still they didn't affect her even half as much as they did both her sisters.  
  
Leo seemed shocked by the words, and immediately sunk to the sofa next to Piper, obviously getting ready for hours and hours of encouragement and comforting from himself to Piper.  
  
It was only when he looked closer to her that he realized that she wasn't looking too sad at all.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Piper heard him mumble to her ear, then she felt being swept into Leo's embracing hands, and pulled into a hug.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, feeling his hand pet her back in circles.  
  
She heard Leo say some encouragement words to Phoebe, but couldn't quite make out what he said.  
  
It was all a one big blur.  
  
The funeral came two days after that, and everything was a complete mess.  
  
Neither Phoebe or Prue ever left the house, unlike Piper who took long walks every few hours, every time she couldn't bare being at the manor. It became suffocating, and Piper had to get herself out, so she did, quite a lot.  
  
Phoebe and Prue, that used to be enemies, were together all the time now, both trying hard to include Piper when ever she was around, but Piper just seemed always be in her room, or outside, and when Prue and Phoebe weren't there, she was sitting still on Grams's bed, then escaping as soon as her sisters appeared.  
  
Leo didn't go to school the day after what happened, and stayed with Piper, then came back the next day and spent what was left of the day with her.  
  
She didn't cry, not even once.  
  
At the funeral itself, even people that Piper didn't know or remember were crying, and both her sisters were shaking with grief, but she stayed still, confused and sorrow.  
  
As people left the funeral, Piper was forced to stand in line with her sisters, and shake hands with ever passing stranger, receiving their supporting words, that were meaningless to her.  
  
"I am so sorry for your Grams, She was a marvelous person." Someone said, while holding Pipers hand tightly, then saying something of the kind to the other two sisters.  
  
"We will all miss her...."  
  
"She is in a better place now..."  
  
"She was a precious woman..."  
  
"Always will be remembered..."  
  
"We loved her so much..."  
  
Piper smiled weakly to everyone, but they all looked at her weirdly, obviously seeing the difference from Piper's calm face, and both her sisters', which were once again stroked with tears.  
  
She was thankful when the whole event was over, and while many people were still in the manor, Piper escaped up the stairs, and dumped herself on her bed.  
  
When she woke up, and walked downstairs the next morning, she found both her sisters in the kitchen, having their tea.  
  
Piper, without saying a word, walked across the room, and made some tea for herself as well.  
  
Prue was the first one to speak;  
  
"Piper, we need to talk."  
  
Piper looked up at her, and set by the table opposite from her sisters.  
  
"OK".  
  
"Look, it's not ok to suppress feelings; you need to let it go... It helps, believe me." Prue said carefully, obviously trying to use the right words.  
  
"I'm not suppressing any feelings." Piper said, as she took a slip of her tea, which seemed unpleasantly sour.  
  
"The hell you are!" Phoebe suddenly snapped loudly, as if it was something she wanted to do for days.  
  
Prue held her back, by punching her arm.  
  
Piper just looked from one sister to another, realizing she was now the center of conversation, as much as she didn't want to be.  
  
"Piper, it's just that you haven't even cried when Grams... passed out, and in the funeral you were completely cold and emotionless. We're sisters; you don't need to suppress anything with us." Prue said slowly, as if explaining something to a five year old.  
  
"Whatever." Was all Piper said, before walking out of the kitchen, and drugged herself back upstairs to her room.  
  
She shut the door firmly behind her, and leaned on it.  
  
She tried as hard as she could to make the tears come, she wanted them to. Desperately.  
  
**AN: This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I realized it was getting way too long, so I'll cut it here, and continue the next chapter from this spot. Anyhow, don't forget to review. And thanks for those who did!**

**Oh, and sorry you didn't see much of Leo this chapter, but I promise next chapter will be more "fluffy"! lol**


	23. The little surprises in life chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**  
About a minute after she left the kitchen to her room, Piper heard a knock on the door and after taking a deep breath she opened it, and saw Prue on the other side.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Piper nodded, and stepped away, making some room for Prue to come in.  
  
They both set awkwardly on Piper's bed.  
  
"How do you feel?" Prue surprised her by asking.  
  
"Sad." Piper said, deciding that would be the best world to describe how she was feeling.  
  
"'Course you do, we are all sad." Prue said.  
  
"I know. It's just that... I feel sad about everything, like... homeless people. I feel sadness for the whole world." Piper said, knowing she sounds completely foolish, but what does that matter? What did anything matter?  
  
"Go on," Prue encouraged.  
  
"It's like we are all damned. The whole human race... there is sad stuff everywhere." Piper continued.  
  
"Weltschmerz."  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"Weltschmerz. It's German for world sadness." Prue explained.  
  
"There's a word for this?"  
  
"Apparently. It happens sometimes... I remember being sad for everyone too, when Dad left us all those years back."  
  
Piper considered this.  
  
Well, at least she knew she wasn't completely mad...  
  
"But Piper... like I've said earlier, suppressing emotions will do you no good."  
  
"I'm not suppressing emotions." Piper said under her breath.  
  
"Sweetie, I have known you all your life and you're always..."  
  
"The one who breaks down?" Piper finished for her.  
  
"The emotional one." Prue said.  
  
Piper just looked away, knowing that what Prue says is true. She must be loosing it.  
  
"Hey, we really didn't mean to upset you... look, me and Phoebe have been thinking about going out for lunch today."  
  
"Um... well, you two go ahead and go then." Piper said.  
  
"Don't you want to come with?"  
  
"I don't know... not really."  
  
"Oh, come on Piper! Come with us!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Prue, but I think I'll sit this one out."  
  
Prue sighed, and seemed disappointment.  
  
"Ok. Come down if you change your mind." She said and went out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Piper set there for a while, a long while, thinking.  
  
Finally she got up, and walked to Gram's room.  
  
Phoebe was right. This wasn't fair.  
  
None of it.  
  
This whole year has been like hell.  
  
First Grams started getting her strokes, then the whole Greg episode, which still left a black hole in Piper's heart and she knew there is more to come, and now Grams was gone.  
  
It's Already been over three days since it happened, and Piper was still the only one who didn't cry.  
  
Hours passed, her sisters left for lunch after trying to convince her again to come with them, but she refused.  
  
It was about 8 in the evening when Leo knocked on the door, and they both went out for a walk.  
  
Not much talk has been going on between the two, until at some point Leo stopped.  
  
"It's getting cold, we should start getting back."  
  
"Ok." Piper agreed, it was pretty chilly.  
  
They turned around, and walked back to the manor.  
  
It was a little over 10 when they came back, and both Phoebe and Prue were already asleep.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow then..." Leo said, as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait, don't leave just yet." Piper said.  
  
Leo smiled, and they both headed upstairs to her room.  
  
The window was open, and the room was cold.  
  
Leo went to close the window, and then turned to Piper who was now sitting on the corner of her bed.  
  
"You look tired." He said.  
  
A few minutes later, Piper was snuggled up in her bed in a C, and Leo forming a C around her.  
  
She could hear his breathing close to her, and at that moment she felt something hit her hard.  
  
Every inch in her body started shaking, and she hoped Leo wouldn't notice.  
  
Her breathing fastened, and finally she felt wet tears roll down her face, and all the sadness she held inside for so long suddenly didn't have enough space, and it all spilled out with her tears.  
  
Leo's hand covered Piper's waist, and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I was wondering when will you let go." Leo whispered to her.  
  
She shrugged, as her soft sobs and sniffs filled the room.  
  
She cried and cried, probably for many hours, and although she knew Leo wasn't asleep, he didn't move, and finally they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Piper woke up with a nock on the door, and after that Prue appeared.  
  
It took her a few seconds to realize that Piper wasn't alone in bed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." And with that, she left and closed the door behind her.  
  
Leo had obviously woke up too, and set up, looking down at Piper.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Ok." Piper said with a cranky early morning voice.  
  
And somehow, she was really feeling better then she was the past few days.  
  
Prue was right, crying did help.  
  
Last night, she finally acknowledged that Grams was dead, and she is not coming back.  
  
It took her a while, but it's better late then never.  
  
"Come on, let's get up." Leo said, and pulled Pipe out of the bed with him.  
  
Piper walked strait to the bathroom and took a long shower.  
  
When she came out, Leo wasn't in the room anymore, so she headed downstairs, where her two sisters and Leo were having coffee.  
  
"Morning!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
It was the first time she talked to Piper since the little fight the previous morning.  
  
Piper pulled a smile.  
  
"Morning." She said, as she took a seat next to Leo.  
  
Things will be different now, she realized.  
  
Only a couple of months were left before she would finish school, and she didn't know if things would change to a good direction.  
  
They better.  
  
**AN: the next chapter will show the consciences from Grams's death on the sisters' relationship. Please review.**


	24. The little surprises in life chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks.   
  
Time was passing without anyone noticing.   
  
Piper concentrated on her school work, something she didn't have time for before Grams died.   
  
Now it was one of the only things that kept her mind off of depressing thoughts.   
  
On a Saturday morning about two weeks after what happened, Piper woke up from screaming.  
  
Nowadays, Prue and Phoebe were fighting none stop.   
  
Piper decided that it must be just another one of their little 'cat fights', but then after a few minutes that the screaming and shouting didn't stop, she got out of bed, and with only one eye open, and drugged herself to where the screaming came from, - Phoebes room.   
  
"I don't care!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
It was then that Piper noticed that Phoebe was packing a bag with her cloths.   
  
"Of course you don't! Why would YOU ever care!?" Prue snapped back.  
  
"Look, I'm not having this conversation anymore, I've made my decision." Phoebe said as she zipped her bag, and started walking out of the room.  
  
Neither of the sisters seemed to notice Piper.  
  
"Come back here!" Prue exclaimed, as she followed Phoebe downstairs.  
  
"No!" Phoebe said, as she through her bag on the couch, and went to the kitchen to get something.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked Prue.  
  
Prue didn't hear her.  
  
"Don't you dare set a foot out of this house! You hear me?!" Prue shouted.  
  
Phoebe came out f the kitchen with a sandwich and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
"Shut up Prue, You don't have a right to tell me what to do."  
  
"What is going on?!!" Piper asked again, and the tone of her voice finally got her sisters' attention.  
  
"She wants to leave the house!!" Prue said, pointing at Phoebe.   
  
"And there is nothing you can do about it Prue!" Phoebe added.   
  
"Phoebe, what the hell got into you?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, but I am not staying in this place." She said more calmly.  
  
"Oh, that is what you think! You are not going anywhere!!" Prue said, as she grabbed Phoebe's arm, and tried to yank her bag from her.  
  
"Let go of me bitch!" Phoebe screamed, as she pushed Prue off of her.  
  
"Stop this, Damn it!" Piper said, pulling the two sisters apart.  
  
Both Phoebe and Prue were breathing fast with fury at each other.  
  
Piper herself settled her breath down, then turned to Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, this is none sense... where will you stay?" Piper asked more calmly.  
  
"I'll stay with Jason." Phoebe snapped.  
  
"Oh no you won't!! You are not staying with that scum!" Prue screamed.  
  
"He is not a scum! He is ten times better then you!"   
  
Piper was still holding one hand of each of her sisters, keeping a distance between them, but she couldn't hold anymore and at some point they both pushed her away, and Prue slapped Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe held the hurting side of her face, and whispered; "Bitch".  
  
Then, she turned to Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll call you." Phoebe said, and after sending a hateful look at Prue, she left the manor.   
  
About a minute later, they heard a car pull away- probably Jason's.  
  
After a few minutes of science, Piper said;  
  
"Very smart, Prue."   
  
"Excuse me?" Prue asked angrily.  
  
"You just had to make a big mess of all of this?! If you would have just let her go she would have come back after a few days, now she never would." Piper said.  
  
"She will come back on her knees." Prue said quietly.  
  
"She will not! She has too much pride! Just like you! You are so full of it!"   
  
"Shut up Piper." Prue said, and went out of the room.  
  
"Prue..." Piper tried, but Prue was already gone.  
  
Piper covered her face with her hands, feeling that everything is falling apart, and instantly grabbed the phone and dialed Leo's number.  
  
"Hello?" Said Leo's tired voice on the other side of the line; she must have woken him up.  
  
"It's me, did I wake you up?"   
  
"Don't worry about it. What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Um... Leo, could I come over?"  
  
"Why? Something happened?"  
  
"I just need to get out of here for a little while." Piper mumbled.  
  
"Ok sure, I'll be waiting." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She said, and hung up.   
  
After she changed, and was about to walk out, Prue stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"What do you care?" Piper said, as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier..."  
  
Piper shrugged, then turned to her sister.  
  
"I'll be back before lunch." And with that, she left.  
  
The drive to Leo's house seemed to take for ever.   
  
When she finally got there, she parked her car in his parking lot, and before she got the chance to get out, Leo appeared and opened her door for her.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked.  
  
"No." Piper admitted, a smile forming at the edge of her mouth.  
  
Leo returned a full smile.  
  
"Great. Scoot over." He said.  
  
Piper obeyed, and moved from the driver's seat.  
  
Leo got in, and took her to a nice place where they had their breakfast.   
  
He didn't ask her what happened, until after they were finished eating.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked carefully.   
  
Piper sighed, and looked down.  
  
"Phoebe took off."   
  
"Took off... as in..."  
  
"As in she took off. She went to live with her boyfriend." Piper said.  
  
"But she is only sixteen," Leo pointed out.  
  
"I know. But you know my sisters, if they set their minds on something..."  
  
"Prue and Phoebe fought again?" Leo asked, obviously knowing the answer.  
  
"And Prue had to make a big mess out of it. So now the chances of Phoebe ever coming back are smaller then they might have been." Piper said desperately.  
  
"She will come around." Leo encouraged.  
  
"I hope." Piper said, and after a few minutes continued;  
  
"Hey, would you mind if we go to the cemetery? Not for long, I just want to..."  
  
"Of course. Come on." Leo said without hesitating, and they headed back to the car.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Piper was standing in front of Grams's Grave. One hand was holding Leo's, and the other a rose they picked up on their way there.  
  
She laid it down, and after about 5 minutes of silence, she turned around and with her head leaning on Leo's shoulder, they walked back to the car.   
  
The last thing Piper wanted now is for her sisters to start hating each other, and who knows what Phoebe might do?   
  
This was all very disturbing, and Leo sure knew how to calm her down.  
  
It's was like magic.   
  
AN: someone from previous chapters will be back next few chapter.... Someone who caused a lot of trouble, to Piper especially. I'm sure you are guessing who it is.... If not, then you'll see.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	25. The little surparises in life chapter 25

**A/N: hey everyone. For those of you who are reading my other fic too (Destiny's desire), have probably noticed that it is gone. For some very wired reason, it has been deleted, which is very upsetting for me because I already have it done and ready (It still had about 10 or so chapters), and now that it is erased I can't put those chapters. The story is completely gone, and it's really too bad because I loved it.  
  
Chapter 25  
**  
A month passed, and Phoebe hasn't come home yet.  
  
Piper saw her some times at school, but mostly she didn't come.  
  
She had lunch with her about 3 weeks after she left, and she seemed to be doing ok, considering she was living with a drugged senior, doing god knows what.  
  
Although she insisted on not coming back home, Piper really hoped it was all just a phase she was going through and it's temporarily.  
  
Prue was always edgy, and Piper didn't blame her.  
  
She didn't switch a word with Phoebe since she left.  
  
With only a little over a week of school left, and all the test done, there wasn't much left to do in school.  
  
The prom passed by without Piper even noticing, and although she and Leo went, it was just because everyone did.  
  
She also managed to get herself a job as a waitress, and although the place wasn't very pleasing and homey, she needed the money.  
  
On a Friday when she came back from school, she knew she didn't have much time cause her shift was only in half an hour, and it takes at least 10 minutes to get there.  
  
She rushed into the house, bumping into Prue on her way.  
  
"Whoa! What's the hurry?" She asked.  
  
"I have to be at Marny's in half an hour." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, when will you find yourself something else? I really dong like you working in that place, with all those drunk guys hanging around there all the time." Prue said, following Piper into the kitchen.  
  
Piper opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and started opening it.  
  
"Well, it's not so easy to find something else."  
  
"Promise me you will look." Prue said.  
  
"Promise." Piper answered, and headed upstairs to her room to change, and few minutes later she ran back downstairs.  
  
"Bye! I'm off!"  
  
"Bye" Prue called back, as Piper closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hello, what can I get you?" Piper asked as politely as she could, and she stood in front of two men in their 40ties, looking as drunk as everyone else in this place.  
  
It was 10 p.m, and Piper was completely worn out. She decided that as soon as she would get home she would soak for an hour in a hot bath, and then go to bed.  
  
The two men looked up at her and smiled wildly.  
  
"Well, hello there you beautiful creature!" One of them exclaimed.  
  
Piper ignored the comment, and repeated;  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"There's sure a lot you can get me!" the other said, and they both broke into a roar of laughter.  
  
Piper was too tired to say anything in her defense.  
  
When they finally stopped laughing, one of them turned back to Piper.  
  
"Why don't you get us two large beers pussy?"  
  
"What kind would you like?" she asked, having a hard time keeping her patience.  
  
"Surprise us!" they exclaimed, and started laughing again.  
  
Piper shook her head, and went to get their bears.  
  
After serving it to them and getting humiliated some more, she looked around, and seeing that almost all the customers are gone, she found her boss Marny.  
  
"Can I go now?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"Sorry, love, But I have to leave now, and there is still that guy there who hasn't left." He said, handing her the keys.  
  
"Close up for me Hun, will ya?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Piper said, desperately.  
  
"That's my girl! I own you one." He said, then left the place.  
  
Piper sighed deeply, and headed to her last customer.  
  
Without looking up from her notebook, she said;  
  
"Hello, can I get you anything?"  
  
"Hello Piper." A deep voice said.  
  
Piper thought she was about to have a heart attack, when she recognized the voice.  
  
She slowly looked up from her notebook, and there he was.  
  
His silk black hair was swept away from his forehead as usual, and Piper noticed the bottle of whisky on his table. Empty bottle.  
  
She took a few steps back, and Greg stood up.  
  
It was then that she remembered that she was the only one left in the place, all the other workers have left a while ago.  
  
"I believe we have some.., unfinished business." He said, walking closer to her, as she backed away.  
  
"No.... no no no no no...." she whispered as the notebook fell from her hands, and as she started turning around to run away, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her too him, holding her back against him.  
  
"YES, Piper." He whispered in her year, and she could feel his breath close to her.  
  
Way too close.  
  
After a few seconds, she stuck her elbow between him ribs, which made him loosen his grip of her arm, and she used the moment to push him away, and start trying to get away.  
  
She ran towards the back door out of the place, and found the door locked.  
  
Instantly she remembered the keys that Marny left her, and fished them out of her pocket with shaking hands.  
  
There were at least eight keys on the chain, and it was dark.  
  
Piper started trying to read which key was the one she needed, but they fell from her hands when she felt Greg grab her hair, then crashing her face against the door.  
  
"Not again Halliwell..." he said slowly.  
  
She gasped with fear, as he slowly turned her around, until his body was pressing against hers so she could hardly breathe.  
  
This isn't happening, this can't be happening... Piper told herself over and over again.  
  
But the next thing she knew Greg's harsh lips touched hers, and it felt like a burn as he started to work his kiss through her.  
  
When he didn't pull away she thought she was going to suffocate any second, but then her cell phone in her pocket rung.  
  
He pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you gonna answer that?" He asked, then laughed like it was the best juke he ever heard.  
  
Suddenly, still pressed against her, he reached out for her cell and answered it.  
  
"Hello-o!" He said, still smiling at Piper.  
  
"Leo?" Piper heard Prue's voice on the other side.  
  
"Is that you?" Prue continued.  
  
"Hardly." Greg said.  
  
"Who is this?" Prue asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
Greg laughed again.  
  
"Who is this?!?" Prue asked again.  
  
"None of you business missy. Anyway, Piper sends her love. Ba-bye now." And with that, he hung up.  
  
Piper prayed Prue would guess where she is, and would come.  
  
Greg through the Phone over his shoulder, and instantly dived back into the painful kiss, leaving Piper completely helpless about the situation.  
  
**A/N: DADADADAM!!!.... **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm in the middle of moving to another state right now, but I got a few chapters ready so I'll update every few days or so, until I settle down. **


	26. The little surprises in life chapter 26

**AN: Thank you all sooo much for reviewing, I love reading what you think! Ok, I dont want to babble for long, so just get ready for a very intense chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 26**

Piper fought Greg as he was pressing his body against hers, and she was in a sandwich between the door and his painful grip.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and it took her a few seconds to realize that a knife was held against her throat.

As she gasped in fear, she heard Greg talk.

"Now, you be a good girl for me, and you'll come outta here without a scratch." He said, breathless almost as she was.

"You know," he continued, "if you would have just let me have you that night at the club, none of this would have been happening!" He said, laughing.

Piper somehow managed to slip under him while he was enjoying himself with his laugh, and decided not to risk running as far as the way out of the place, and instead ran to the kitchen, which was much closer.

She grabbed the first knife that her hand reached for, and was glad to find it was much bigger then Greg's.

He appeared in the room right after her, only she could hardly see him thanks to the lack of light in the room.

She could hear him stop, and his breathing was fast and furious.

Slowly, she started backing away, the knife in her shaking hand held in front of her.

"I can see you Piper..." Greg sang.

"It's not nice running away like this... you know, school is almost over, which means we won't get to see each other a lot, and this is how you treat me? You hare a very bad girl Halliwell. But you've been my target ever since that night you had the guts to reject me, and now that I have you, you are not going anywhere." He said.

Piper was aware that he was drunk, and wandered if it would have helped any if he wasn't.

She prayed for Prue to come.

She had to.

She must have understood that something was wrong, with Greg answering her call, and although she probably didn't recognized his voice, she had to realize something was going on... Piper told herself.

She felt something wet on her forehead, and thought it was sweat until she touched it, and realized it was blood, probably from when Greg smacked her against the door.

She took another step back, but regretted it as soon as she hearted the crack under her foot when she stepped on something.

It obviously dragged Greg's attention to her, because seconds later he was holding his hand against her neck.

"I have a knife!" Piper screamed.

Greg laughed.

"So do I. I won't use it if you won't..." He said.

Piper didn't know what to do.

She was too scared to stub him, but was afraid he might stub her first.

But he didn't giver her much time to decide before he started pressing his hand harder, and a few seconds later the knife fell out of her hand, and with the knife so did Piper.

Then Greg picked her up from the floor, and carried her to one of the tables.

He flung her on it, with her back hitting the table surface, which made her come back to.

Realizing Piper was no more fighting, Greg started ripping her clothes off of her.

Piper wanted to resist him, push him, at least scream, but she couldn't, her throat still hurt.

About 2 minutes later, all she had left on was her underwear and a sleeveless shirt, and Greg was working his way to rescue Piper out of it while kissing her, when the door flung open and Piper was aware of the light that was turned on in the room.

"Put your hands on your head, and back away!" Piper heard someone shout.

Seconds later, she felt Greg pull her up into a sitting position, and suddenly was aware of the knife that was for the second time in 15 minutes held against her throat.

"I'll kill her!" Greg exclaimed to the crowd of people that were now standing by the door.

There were two cops that were pointing their guns at Greg, and next to them Piper recognized her sister Prue, looking like she's just seen a ghost.

Next Piper noticed Leo, who was trying to get into the place, but was held by another cup that was trying to calm him down.

Piper could also see some random people from the street through the opened door, who probably gathered to see what was going on.

"I swear I'll kill her!!" She heard Greg scream next to her, and the knife was now starting to hurt.

"Now, son, you don't want to do anything stupid here, do you? Why don't you put that knife down, so we can sort everything out..." one of the cups tried.

"SHUT UP! Put the fucking guns away! NOW! Or I'll kill her, I swear I will!"

"All right! All right, just calm down..." the cup said, as he motioned the other cup to put his guns down, and quickly all the guns were on the floor.

Piper felt Greg's hand shake, and she was afraid that if she would breathe the knife would go right into her.

A few seconds later, Piper heard Leo shout;

"Let her go now, damn it!!"

"NO!" Greg spat, but before he could do anything else, another cup came from behind them, and caught Greg by his shoulders, then dragged him away from Piper, putting handcuffs on him.

"Piper!" Leo exclaimed, and he made his way to her direction.

Piper finally breathed out, when she felt her sister's arms touching her, and after hers came Leo's.

"Oh god!" Prue said, tears running down her face.

Someone put a jacket on her; one of the cups probably, and then a woman that was obviously a doctor walked up to them.

"Excuse me..." she said to Prue and Leo, then started taking care of Piper's wound on her forehead.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel pain anywhere else?" the doctor asked as she put something against her forehead.

Piper shook her head.

Her whole body was shaking, and she saw two cups taking Greg out of the place.

"Well, I would suggest to take you over to the hospital for the night..."

"I'm fine." Piper mumbled.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, if you don't feel well suddenly, have someone bring you over." She said, looking at Prue and Leo.

After the doctor stepped away, both Prue and Leo hugged her tightly.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" One of the cups asked.

"No, it's ok; I have my car with me." Prue said, then turned to the cup.

"Thank you so much for coming" Prue continued.

"No need to thank me, it's my job, and I am glad I could do stop this. I am Darryl by the way." He said, shaking Prue's hand.

"Prue Halliwell."

"And how are you feeling Piper?" He asked, looking at Piper.

"Ok." She mumbled.

"Good. We will contact you tomorrow. There should be a date for the trail by then." Darryl said.

"Trial?" Prue asked.

"Of course. But don't worry; there shouldn't be any problems at all with this case."

"Ok." Prue said, and then turned her attention back to Piper, who was still held in a hug with Leo.

"Can we go home now?" Piper asked quietly.

"Of course." Leo said, pulling Piper from the table, and together they walked to Leo's car, Prue grabbed Piper's cloths and followed them.

In the car, Piper sat in the back and clutched herself into a ball.

It didn't take her more then 2 minutes to fall asleep.

She woke up when Leo carried her from the car all the way to her bedroom, but he didn't seem to notice, and she was just grateful that the night was over.

**AN: I like Darryl, so I decided to bring him in. Next chapter soon!**


	27. The little surprises in life chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

That night Piper had nightmares about what happened.

They were all short segments of Greg trying to do what he tried earlier in the evening.

When she woke up after only a few hours of sleeping, she realized there was someone else in bed, and immediately she assumed it was Greg.

She started screaming as loud as she could manage, and tried to find her way out of the bed.

"What... Piper? Piper!" She heard someone say, and it took her a while to realize that it wasn't Greg at all.

Leo turned on the light next to the bed, then quickly got a hold of Piper, who was still screaming and shaking.

"Piper! Piper, it's just me!" He said, trying to top Piper's screaming.

Piper finally realized who it was, and still crying hysterically, she threw herself in Leo's arms.

"Shhh... It's ok... you're ok..." He repeated, holding her and gently petting her back.

"What happened!?" Prue asked, as she flung the door of the room open, and rushed in, "I heard screaming..."

"It's ok, Piper just had a dream." Leo said.

Prue set on the corner of the bed and stroked Piper's hair a couple of times.

"Are you ok?" She asked her.

Piper finally pulled away, and nodded.

"Sorry." She said when she collected herself.

"It's ok honey." Prue said.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Leo asked carefully.

Piper shook her head no.

"I can't sleep. I'll go downstairs." She said, aware that it was barely 3 in the morning.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Leo said, starting to get out of bed.

"No, Leo, I don't want to bother you." Piper said.

"I know you want me to come." He said, and was right.

She wanted him to come down with her more then anything.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then." Prue said, and after giving Piper a kiss she went back to her room.

A few minutes later Piper was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Leo to come back from the kitchen with some tea.

She looked around her, and suddenly realized she wished Grams was there with her.

But she wasn't, and she never will be again.

She noticed that Leo has come back only after he took a seat on the couch next to Piper, and handed her a cup of tea.

"Peach flavor, your favorite." Leo said.

Piper forced a smile, and tasted her tea.

Tea never tasted so bad in her mouth.

"I thought he was just a customer you know," Piper suddenly said, which drove Leo's attention right away.

"Piper..." He started, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she continued before he had the chance to say any further.

"And the funny thing is, that I didn't ever recognize him until there was no one left in the place, and even then only when I heard his voice..."

"Why were you there alone? Where was your boss?" Leo asked

"He left about three minutes before." Piper mumbled.

"How did that happen?" Leo asked after a few moments, gesturing at Piper's forehead.

"I was... trying to get away, but he didn't let me. I got as far as the kitchen, and I even managed to grab a knife" Piper said with a small despirate chucle, "but the... the next thing I knew I was on a table and he was taking my clothes off..." At that point Piper was crying, and covered her face with what was probably humiliation.

They both settled themselves in a lying position on the narrow couch, Piper half on top of Leo, and it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

When Piper woke up she was alone.

She set up, and the oddness of it all was annoying.

It took her about quite a few minutes to remember why was she sleeping in the living room, and when she finally recalled what happened that night, she wanted to berry herself in a hole somewhere very very far away. The moon would do.

She remembered how she woke up screaming, and it took Leo a while to calm her down.

Then she remembered Prue's expression as she walked into her room.

She covered her face with her hands and moaned silently.

"Piper?" She heard Prue say, which dragged her back to reality.

Piper removed her hands, and saw her older sister kneeling in front on her, looking worried, as though she is trying to read Piper's thoughts.

"Hi." Piper said with a crooked voice.

"How are you feeling?" Prue asked, taking a seat next to Piper.

Piper sighed.

"I... I don't know. Where is Leo?" She asked, not wanting to be the subject of the conversation.

"He left just about an hour ago, but he'll be back in time for dinner." Prue said.

Piper was a bit surprised that he was leaving for that long, but then after she looked around the room, and finally at the clock, she turned to Prue;

"It's seven thirty in the evening?" Piper asked a bit shocked.

"Yes honey, you've been out all day."

Piper looked at her for a moment, and then remembered something.

"I was supposed to have lunch with Phoebe today..." Piper said, more to herself then Prue.

"Phoebe called, I told her what happened. She is upstairs." Prue told her.

"And you guys actually talked?" Piper asked with a smile curving her lips.

"Yes, believe it or not." Prue said, then changed the subject;

"Are you hungry? I can get you something; dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes."

"Dinner? You made dinner? Yeah, right."

"Ok, I admit, I ordered Chinese. But... I made a cake!"Prue said proudly.

Piper smiled again.

"Ok. I can't wait to try it. Oh and don't bother getting me anything, I can wait for dinner."

"Ok, if you're sure. You know your boss called earlyer." Prue said.

"Am I fired?" Piper asked, not caring much.

"Actually, he was pretty nice. He did sound a bit mad, but he said you can come back on the job when you're ready. Of course that doesn't mean you have to come back..."

"It's ok Prue. I really dont want to come back to that place now." Piper admitted, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"To get myself some water, my mouth feels dry."

"Sit down then! I'll get it for you." Prue said, and bounced towards the kitchen.

Seconds later Phoebe appeared from downstairs.

"Prue, I can't find it anywhere! Where did you..." Phoebe started, but then she noticed Piper on the couch.

"Oh my god, Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she embraced Piper with a tight hug.

Piper was more then glad to see her sister; it's been a while since she was in the manor.

Phoebe pulled back after a few moments, and looked at Piper's forehead.

"How does your head feel?" She asked with much concern in her voice.

"A little woozy... but considerably better then yesterday." Piper said.

"Oh, Piper I can't believe it happened again, When Prue told me on the phone I started crying, and Jason thought somebody died."

"Phoebe..." Piper started, but Phoebe didn't let her.

"No Piper, don't even say it, what that piece of shit did to you, or tried to do, is unforgivable, and he is going to pay for every second of suffering, and every single tear that you spilled because of him after the trial. I swear he will." Phoebe said with so much determination that Piper never saw in her young sister before.

A trial.

This was all just the beginning, Piper thought, and let out a long exhausted sigh.

**A/N: next chapter, some conflicts come up at dinner, and some neat PiperLeo moments... (hehe) Review please.**


	28. The little surprises in life chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Piper was in her room changing when she heared the knock on her door.

"Just a minute!" Piper said from her closet, but the visitor obviously didn't hear because seconds later Piper saw Leo entering the room.

Immidiately she ran to him, and surprized him with a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked, his voice muffled in her hair.

"Leo, I am so sorry about last night, I thought you were..." Piper started, ignoring Leo's question.

"No need to apologise, and you don't owe me any explanations, everything is ok."

Piper smiled, and pulled away from him too look up at his wonderful green eyes.

"Prue said it's time to come down for dinner. I heard she made a cake..." Leo said, smiling gorgeously.

"Ok, let's go." Piper said, and turned to walk to the door.

"Piper, wait."

"What?" She asked, turning back to him, and noticed his grin and his eyes looking somewhere on her chest.

"You might want to put a shirt on..."

Piper looked down at herself and realized she didn't have a shirt on, then smiled up at Leo.

"You're right, I really should."

After making sure she is full dressed, Piper headed over to the kitchen with Leo, holding hands.

The table was set very nicely, and Piper could tell that her sister's put some effort into this, dispite the fact that they didn't actually make the food, and in many ways Piper was greatfull they didn't.

As they were eatign their dinners, the awkward quietness disturbed Piper, aspecially when everytime she looked up to look at one of her sisters, they smiled a fake wide smiled that Piper wished they didn't.

Soon after they started eating Piper realized that all the tension was not only her falt, but also the fact that Prue and Phoebe were still practically hating each other.

"It's nice to see you two being friendly and all again." Leo encoraged, but had no idea that he was making things ten times worse, and a few minutes later the table was filled with yelling.

"Damn you Prue, if you didn't act like the ass-hole you have been I wouldn't have left." Phoebe said, sticking her fork in her plate, not even looking down at it.

"Oh, so this is my falt?!"

"The hell it is!" Phoebe screamed with fury.

Prue stood up, and through the napcking she was holding to the floor.

"When will you grow up and realize the world doesn't revolve around you?!" Prue snapped.

"Shut up Prue, you have no right to criticize me." Phoebe said under her breath.

"You know what, I dont care anymore, you can go get drunk with that slut you are living with. If you dont care enough to open your eyes and see the shit you are burrying yourself into, then I am not going to try and open them for you." Prue said, her eyes glassy with tears.

After looking into Phoebe's eyes for a moment, Prue turned around and started walking away.

"Excuse me." Prue muttered, right before she diapeared behind the corner, and they could hear her running upstairs.

Piper looked up and Phoebe, who amaisingly seemed to soften.

"She just wants what's best for you Phoebe. Go talk to her, stop this fight before you wouldn't be able to go back, and I know you don't what that." Piper said calmly to her younger sister, who after a moment of deep thoughts, left the table herself to follow Prue.

"Well done." Piper heared Leo say next to her, and turned to him to see him smiling.

"Thank you." Piper said. "Well, I guess we won't get to try the cake today... but I have a feeling things will settle down by tomorrow night. come on, let's clean up."

She started getting up and grabed her and Leo's plates, but Leo hurried to take the plate away from her.

"I'll clean up. you go upstairs to your room and I'll join you when I'll be done." He said, as he started picking up other plates.

"Leo, don't be rediculouse, you're not going to clean up all by yourself, that would be very crude of me."

"No it wouldn't." Leo protested. "Come on, let me take care of you. Go up to your room and I'll clean up here."

After a few more minutes of convinsing, Piper gave up and headed to her room, where she could hear her sisters talk in the next room, sounding thousend times calmer then they were in dinner.

Somehow Greg creaped into her thoughts, after she has been hiding him deep in some dark place in her head, but now he suddely came out into the light, blocking her other warm thoughts.

She remamberd how he treated her the previouse day.

He was horrible. But he will pay, he will definatly pay.

The horrible thing about this was that Greg was doing what he was just because of his pride. It's not like he wants her that bad, after all he can have any girl he wants... he is just too proud to let it go.

And carzy.

When Leo came in a few minutes later,the smile on his face wiped away all the depressing thoughts she had.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed right next to Piper who was now looking deeply into his charming eyes, and with a smile asked;

"So... you taking care of me, ha?"

"You bet." Leo said while stroking Piper's hair, then he grabbed rear and pulld her to him while leaning forward himself, until his soft lips that she now realizes she was longing and caving for touched hers.

She crossed her hands around his neck and kissed him like she never did before.

It was so pleasurable after Greg, she only pulled away so they could both catch their breaths, but soon they were back kissing passionately.

Leo's hands were on her waist, then one of them slid under the sweater Piper was wearing, his warm hand on the soft bare skin of her back.

And it felt good.

Verry good.

They both leaned back on the bed, and before Leo started helping her out of her sweater he asked like any gentelman would;

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes." Piper answered a bit breathlessly, and he pulled her back to him, embracing her with his strong hands, and gently talking her sweater off.

While he started working his way down to her neck, she slowly unbottoned his shirt, and enjoyed every omoment of it.

He is nothing like Greg, Piper thought.

And she knew, she was in love.

**AN: Well? Whatdya think? Hope you liked this chapter, I know I did.**

**OK, I am thinking to bring magic into the story, and I already have an interesting plan, but things can work out without magic as well, though it will be different (not worse).**

**So what do you think? Should there be some magic in the story, or should I just carry on without it? Please give me your opinion. thanx!**

**Oh and next update in about three or four days.**


	29. The little surprises in life chapter 29

**AN: After some thinking that I have done, I've decided to carry on with the story without magic, (And I think there won't be any for a while at least, if not at all). **

**I had this chapter in two different versions, and after I read both of them I've decided that no magic is better. **

**BTW, thank you lots and lots for reviewing! It means a lot to me, and also it was inportant for me to know if you guys wanted magic in the story, and many of you said no. (course many said yes too... so sorry to those of you). All in all, thanx for reviewing! and now for the chapter.......**

**Chapter 29**

Piper woke up in heaven.

Her head was resting on Leo's bare chest, and his strong arm was holding her waist.

She sniffed to smell his warmth, and couldn't help but smile.

Leo on the other hand, was dead asleep, and Piper had no intention of waking him up.

Last night was a completely magical, one she has never experienced before, and it wasn't just the great sex.

When Leo asked her if she was sure, Piper knew she was ready.

It was her first time, but not Leo's, he said he had some other bad experiences, and promised her had never had one like this.

She feard she might have regrets in the morning, but she had none, they did it safe and worth every second.

Leo shifted a bit, and pulled her closer to him while still sleeping.

She looked at the time and saw it was just a little over seven, but she felt no tirdness. She did sleep all day the previous day...

Piper pulled herself up, trying not to wake the beautiful creature next to her in bed, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Then she got up, and fifteen minutes later she was downstairs.

She was surprised to find both her sisters already in the kitchen drinking coffee, and wandered if it was a school day, but she was pretty sure it was a Sunday.

"Piper, morning." Prue greeted her, pouring a coffee in a new mug.

Piper smiled to her older sister, then turned to look at Phoebe, and couldn'd help noticing that she kept her head low with an embarrassed look on.

"Thank you." Piper said as she took the mug Prue handed her.

After taking a slip she looked up at her sisters, who were looking at each other as though communicating telepathically, then both turned to Piper at the same time.

"Listed, we're sorry about yesturday, we didn't mean to mess up dinner." Phoebe mumbled.

"You didn't, so don't apologise, it's ok. you obviously had some... emotions you wanted to set free." Piper said.

"And I feel so bad that we left you to clean up... when I remembered and came down everything was already cleaned.

"Actually... I didn't clean up. Leo did."

"What an angel." Phoebe said dreamily.

"So... have you two... worked things out?" Piper asked, trying not to push things.

"Yes, actually. And Pheobe is coming back to live with us." Prue said much more brightly.

"That is because Prue promised she would give Jason a chance." Phoebe added.

"That's right, he will come by for diner next week." Prue said.

"That's great, I'm proud of you guys." Piper said smiling.

"Talking about guys... when did Leo leave last night? I didn't hear anything..." Phoebe said, trying to sound innocent.

"Pheobe!" Prue slaped on Phoesbe's hand across the table.

"What?? can't a girl ask?" Phoebe protested, and looked a Piper, waiting for an answer.

"Leo... he spent the night." Piper said, not able to hide her smile.

"He did?? lucky you..." Prue said, exaggerating a disappointed face.

"I hate you." Phoebe added.

Piper blushed at memories and finished her coffe while her sisters made more unnecessary comments.

A few minutes later, Prue's face hardened a bit, as she looked at Piper.

"Piper... We didn't tell you yesturday, but officer Morris called." Prue said. "The cup who we talked to on Friday after... you know. Remember him?"

"I think so. Was it about the trial?" Piper asked, not sure what she wants the answer to be.

"Yes, that. He said it will be on the thirtieth this month, which means in three weeks." Prue continued.

Piper sighed, and wished all of this mess wasn't happening to her.

She was just... Piper. Her life wasn't supposed to be so complicated.

Prue put her hand on Piper's knee, and continued;

"I already got you a lawyer, and Darryl said there shouldn't be any problems at all. everything is going to be ok, I promise."

"I know." Piper said, hoping Prue was right.

"But don't think about that yet... you remember your graduation is next week?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

Piper truly forgot. With all the things that were going on in her life, she completely forgot.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Prue asked.

"Kinda. That's ok though, thanks for reminding me." Piper said, just as a sleepy Leo appeared from upstairs.

"Morning, handsome." Piper said, and once again Leo's smile rinsed away all her worries.

"Morning, smart eyes." Leo said, and Piper saw her sisters exchange a questioning look.

"You want some coffee Leo?" Prue asked.

"No thanks, I'll have some later." Leo said, then turned to Piper. "Come on..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the chair she was sitting on, then together they walked to the living room.

They settled on the couch, close to each other.

"How long have you been up?" Leo asked casually.

"Not long."

"Do you imagine my dissapointment when I woke up and you weren't in bed?" He asked, trying to sound hurt.

Piper giggled, and leaned back on the couch.

"Next time, you'll have to wake up before I do." Piper said, her voice smiling.

"Next time, I will."

As the day went by Piper forgot almost all of her problems thanks to Leo. He truely knew how to make a girl happy.

It was about six in the evening, Piper and Leo were looking through some young pictures of the sisters, when Prue knocked on the door and came it.

"Hi. I just talked with the lawyer, Mr. Green, and we set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon." Prue said.

Piper thought for a moment, trying to decide whether that's good or not, but then just nodded.

"Ok." She said.

She tried to hide her dought, but Leo just knew her too well.

"It'll be ok Piper." He asured her.

"'Course it will, no dought in that." Prue said, forcing a smile.

Piper closed her eyes, knowing that this is not over yet, as much as she wants it to be.

At least Greg will get what he deserves.

And he will, he has to.

"Are you ok?" She heared her older sister's voice asked.

Piper opened her eyes, and nodded.

"I just whish it would all be over as soon as possible." Piper admitted.

But Piper had no idea what was expecting her... or who was.

_ACROSS THE CITY, IN THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF A FIFTY FLOOR BUILDING._

A black haired man in his mid forties, looking very elegant in his long gray suit was sitting in front of a desk in his office, staring into the darkness, thinking.

David Green has been waiting for a moment like this for over nineteen years now, and finally he has a chance to get closer to her.

He picked up a picture of her that was standing on his dest for sixteen years.

She was only about three back then, and he only got to see her once. Just once, her mother wouldn't let him see her more then that.

Petty insisted on telling Victor that the girl was his, but she wasn't.

And now that he knew that everyone in her life is gone; both her parants and her grandmother, he had every right to finally be with his only daughter doughter.

The plan was to get closer to her, and what better way was there then being her lawyer, who represants her against Greg?

He did feel a bit guilty that he was the one responsible for Greg doing what he did to her.

Greg's father, Robert, an old coligue of his, paid Greg money to ask Piper out in the first place (mony which Green provided, and most of it Robert kept to himself), and Greg went a little too far by trying to rape her, then attacked her again, but at least now Green had a way to get closer to his daughter.

Greg didn't know that his father asked him to go out with her because Green asked him to, and he knew that Robert doesn't give a damn about his son which means he wont say anything either. Robert will probably just sleep through the trial.

And when Green will win Piper's trial, Piper will admire him, and their relationship will be strong enough to tell her that he is her father, and then they would move somewhere together, Europe maybe, and will have all the time in the world to catch up on all the lost time.

David Green smiled at the thought of him and his doughter, as he put the picture of the three year old Piper back on his desk.

**AN: Wird? Probably. If something was confusing, ask me and I promice to explane. You probably noticed that David Green is a bit wired too, but you will see more about who he is exactly, and why is he Piper's father and not Victor soon.**


	30. The little surprises in life chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

On monday, as Piper walked into school she couldn't help but notice everyone watching her (literally).

When she spotted Caitlin she pulled her friend somewhere out of people's sight.

"Piper! Hi! Um, I didn't think you would come..." Caitlin said, obviously trying not to look at Piper's bandaged forehead.

"I came. Listen, does anybody know about what happened? I didn't tell anyone but you." Piper said, glancing around to make sure she wasn't stared at anymore. She still was.

"Are you kidding? You're the talk of the school. Everyone knows." Caitlin said, and Piper's eyes widen.

"Great." Piper said despiratly.

"Ho no, don't get upset about it though... How are you doing anyway?" Caitlin asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Ok. I'm meeting my lawyer today."

"Really? Wow, this sounds serious. What did they do with Greg?"

"The police is keeping him somewhere. Let's not talk about it though, I've already had one too many conversations about this."

The day went by pretty smoothly considering all the curious glanses Piper got every time she looked up.

After school Prue came to pick her up, and Piper insisted that Leo didin't have to go to the lawyer's with them, until eventually Leo gave up and promised to wait for her at the manor.

"I heared he is good." Prue said in the car when they were about ten minutes away from the lawers.

"Ha?"

"I said I heared David Green was a good lawyer."

"Oh, ok. Good." Piper said, realizing that she has been quiet for a while which was probably why Prue was trying to make conversation.

When they reached the place Piper got out and looked up the tall building.

Once inside, they were told by Mr. Green's secretary that he is waiting for them, and Prue knocked on his door.

"Come in please!" They heard him call, and Prue opened the door for them both to step inside.

Mr. Green looked like a nice sensible man at a first glance, but there was something about him, the way his eyes smiled when they came in.

She shruged the thought off and walked in with her older sister on her side.

Mr. Green stood up to shake Piper's hand.

"Hello Piper." He said as he gently shook her hand.

"How did you know she was Piper?" Prue asked surprised.

"Lucky guess!" Green said a little too fast. Then turnd to take Prue's hand.

"I am guessing you are Prue then, we talked yesturday on the phone." Green said, his eyes never leave Piper.

"Thats right." Prue said.

"Please, do sit down." Green said, gesturing at the chairs in front of his desk.

The sisters took their seats.

"Mr. Green," Prue started.

"Call me David."

"Right, I just wanted to say we are very thankful that you are willing to help, and it did help a lot that you called us yourself and we didn't even have to look for a lawyer." Prue said.

"Don't thank me just yet." He said with a grin, then turned to Piper.

"I am truly sorry about what happened to you"

"Thank you." Piper mumbled.

"Now, lets get on, shall we? Piper, I want you to start from the begining, how you know Greg Harrison, how WELL do you know him, and when did all of this started. Give me as much detail as you can."

"Ok... Um, well, I knew Greg for a couple of years now, we never talked or anything before this year. Then one day he asked me out........." Piper told the story, from beginning to end, as she was instructed.

Green was listening in perfect concentration, and only asked questions when it was necessary.

Piper found her voice a little too quiet a few times.

It was harder then she thought it would be to recall all those mamories, and speak of them, but David Green seemed to be very understanding.

The meeting took two long hours.

After Piper finished her story, Green explaned how will things go from then on, made a list of possible witnesses, a few phone calles, and the meeting was over.

As the two sisters walked out of the building Prue stoped to look at Piper.

"Piper... I didn't know things were that bad."

"What are you tlaking about?"

"I never heard you tell the whole thing, you know, what happened with Greg... you never told me it was that bad." Prue said.

Piper smiled at her older sister, and took her hand in hers.

"Prue, thanks for your concern, but there is really no need. It won't get any worse from now on. All the bad stuff is behind me now." Piper said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound so sure back in Green's office." Prue said.

"I'm sure. I'm ok. Really."

_IN GREEN'S OFFICE_

David Green stared at the door as it closed behind Piper and her damn sister.

No wander Prue was so annoying, after all, she was Victor's daughter.

Then he remambered the smile that came up on Piper's sweet face when he joked with her about something, and let himself chuckle aloud with delight.

She was as beautiful as he thought she would be, looking so much like her mother all those years back.

He remembered that night that Petty came to him with a tear stroked face after she had a fight with that damn husbend of hers, and he did everything to comfort her. Literally, everything, including making greate love to her. He knew she was the one, but she just wouldn't accept it, aspecially when her goddamn mother found out, and then there was nothing left for him to do but wait.

And he sure as hell waited long enough, now it was time to win his darling daughter back, whatever it would take.

_BACK IN THE MANOR_, both Leo and Phoebe were in the living room when Piper and Prue came back.

"How did it go?" Leo asked as soon as he saw Piper.

"Hello to you too..." Piper said as she took her shoes off.

"Sorry. Hi. How did it go?"

"Ok, pretty good." Piper said, realizing it was not that bad really.

"Realy? Did he say everything with the case was ok...?" Pheobe asked.

"Yep, he said we have every chance to win, it's a sure thing." Prue replied.

"Good." Leo said, noding to himself.

Piper smiled at Leo, happy that she had him, knowing she was lucky and diceded that she will never get upset with Leo. He was too good to be true, but then there he was, all concerned for her, his eyes looking somewhere random the way they did when he was in deep thought.

When he looked at her, he blushed when he realized she was watching him with a smile on.

Then he turned pensive again.

"Who are going to be the witnesses?" He asked.

"Prue probably, the doctor who took care of me when I was in the hospital after Greg... you know. That officer, Derryl. And you." Piper said.

"Good." Leo said again, noding.

"How come I don't get to? I want to kick his ass too!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Be my guest." Piper said, and wandered off to another room, leaving her sisters who started to argue about something the has to do with school.

Piper started climbing the stairs when she stopped and turned around when remembering something, only to elbow Leo in the eye, who was follwing her upstairs without her noticing.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed as she watched him cover his eye.

She put her hand out and removed Leo's hand from his face.

"Let me see that." She touched his cheeckbone, and he winced slightly.

"Let's get you some ice." She said, and took his hand to lead him into the kitchen.

He sat down, and did a sad puppy face he could do so well.

"Don't pull that face at me, you shouldn't have snuck behind me like that!" Piper said as she put some ice in a plastic beg and took a seat next to Leo, then placed the ice under his right eye where she hit him.

"You attacked me." Leo said.

"Your falt." Piper argued, and suddenly realized Leo was smiling.

"What are you smiling at, ha?"

"You." He said simply.

"Men." Piper complained, and pressed the ice a little hard on purpose, then felt sorry she did when he winced again.

"Next time you won't be sneaking on me." She said, as he took the ice from her hand to remove it and leaned forward to kiss her.

When he pulled back after quite a few seconds, she asked;

"Was that for attacking you?"

He smiled.

"Ok. I should do that more often then." she said.

"Deal. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"You are such a little brat." Piper said, smacking his shoulder.

"But you still want to go upstairs with me..." Leo said, grinning with delight.

"Too true. Ok, lead the way, Charm Boy." Piper said, and the two ran upstairs as though they were racing for gold.

**AN: I just had to put that PiperLeo moment in there, I know you all like the fluff, I sure do! lol. Sorry I didn't update as frequently recently, but I just moved into my new house (yay!)**** so I don't have Internet just yet, and I am not fully moved yet, still sleeping in a hotel, so I get on my leptop when I get the chance and update! I got the next chapter ready, so it just depands on when will I get to be on next time, maybe tomorrow or the day after that. Review please! **


	31. The little surprises in life chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The graduation was satisfying, not too fancy, but nice.

Only Piper didn't have time to think about that, she had much more important things to worry about.

It seemed like people in school knew everything that happened that has to do with the trial against Greg, beginning with when the trial is, up to every detail of what happened that friday night (which was mostly all just disturbing rumors).

Piper found it a relief when school was over, while her grades weren't as good as she would have wanted, but somehow that didn't the same impact it used to have anymore.

The meetings with Green were weekly, every sunday at six, and she couldn't help but notice that he was extra nice and gentle with her, and her sisters noticed too.

But she was just greatful he was so kind, and working so hard on the case.

When Leo came with her to one of her meetings, it was clear that Green was upset about it, even though he was just as clearly trying not to show it.

But Leo didn't seem to like him either, so they were even.

Despite how Piper knew Leo felt about Green, he was as understanding as he always is.

Good, sweet Leo.

It was the twenty third, only one week away from the trial when Piper came into the manor after being out shoping, to find Leo already there.

This was good news, because she just bought a thank-you present for Leo and couldn't wait to give it to him.

"Leo! It's great you're here, I have something for you." Piper said, as she put her purse away to walk into the living room where Leo was sitting, watching tv.

"You do? What's the occasion?" He said smiling.

Piper cuddled next to Leo on the couch and gave him a bag where she put his present in.

"What is that?" He asked, as he turned the tv off to focus his attention on Piper.

"Look inside if you want to know..."

Leo eyed her suspiciously, then took out the dark gray shirt that was in the bag.

He unfolded it he saw the white and red letters, reading- "He rocks my world", with a yellow arrow pointing at where Leo's head should be.

When he finally looked up from the shirt, Piper saw the smile on his face.

"What is that for?" He asked, not trying to hide his curiosity.

"It is a thank-you present for you for being the way you are." Piper said, smiling herself.

"I like it." He said, as he set up to take off the shirt he was wearing, leaving Piper to stare at his perfact chest and stomach just for few seconds before he had his new shirt on, fitting him beautifully.

"I am never taking this off." He said, petting himself sarcastically.

"Good for you." Piper said, and placed a kiss on Leo's cheek, only to have him pull her into another kiss, this time somewhere more pleasurable then his cheek, which wasn't bad either.

When they pulled away Piper leaned on Leo's chest as he put his hand around her.

"Are Prue and Phoebe home?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe left right after I came, and I don't think Prue came back from work yet."

"Ok."

"Listen, my parants invited you to dinner tomorrow, I said we will come."

"Ok."

Leo's parants were a wired couple. His father was only aware of the tv, and only went to places were they got cable. His mother was a sweetheart, and Piper had no idea why did she marry her husbend, or why is she still with him for that matter. It's not like he would notice if she was gone...

"Mom is upset that I am almost never home anymore, and you know how lonly can she get with dad..." Leo said, as if trying to explane why they have to go to dinner.

"Don't worry, I love your mother, dinner would be great." Piper said.

It wasn't that great.

Leo's dad kept bugging him that he has to take over the family's bussiness soon, and Leo kept saying that he plans to go to college and get a real job, which made his father outrageous with anger.

Sophie, Leo's mom, stood up at some point and picked up her plate.

"Piper, darling, why don't you help me clean up the table so I can bring the cake?"

Piper was greatfull Sophie let her escape from the table, and as soon as they reached the kitchen Sophie said;

"It's unbearable when they fight, they are both so stubdorn."

"No kidding..." Piper said as she freed her hands from the plates she was holding.

"So tell me, what is it I hear about that trial of yours?"

"It's next week, and hopefully the whole mess will be over after that."

"I wish you the best luck, people like Greg and Robert Harrison are ought to be punished." Sophie said while washing her hands.

"What do you mean? Isn't Robert Greg's father?" Piper asked, feeling like she is missing something.

"Well, yes dear. It's no wander his son is such a bastard. After all, he did pay him you know..."

"Pay him for what?" Piper asked, completely confused.

"Don't know know? It's just a rumor, but Leo's father works with Robert, and I know Rober's wife, Greg's step mother, and from what I have heard Robert paid Greg so he would do what he tried to do to you." Sophie said, while putting the plates in the dish washer.

"What? That can't be true... I don't even know his father. Let alone does he know me..."

"Well, child, that is what I've heard... I'm surprized you didn't."

Piper looked away to consider this.

It made no sence. She never heard of Greg's father before, and he couldn't have known her. Why would he pay his son to rape her? The thought was making her sick, and she realized that Sophie was looking at her with consurn.

"Are you alright, darling? You went pale all of the sudden."

"I'm fine. Let's get the cake."

After dinner, Piper and Leo said their farewell, and left.

Piper was quiet on the way home, still considering what Leo's mother has told her, and she decided to talk about that with Green at their meeting tomorrow when Leo spoke.

"Is everything ok Piper? You've been quiet through half of dinner."

"It's just somethng your mother told me..." Piper told Leo what she said, and even though Leo practically dismissed the idea, he still agreed she should talk about it with Green, see what he thinks.

So the next morning, when she and Prue were at Green's office, Piper told him about it.

Prue seemed concerned about the idea, and also agreed that she should tell him.

But as the words came out of Piper's mouth, she could see Green's eyes widen.

As she finnished, he stayed quiet, staring at her.

"Well? What do you think?" Prue asked as he said nothing.

"I... Um, I think that is just some women's gossip. You said yourself that Greg's step mother said that, I am sure it is just some bullshit." He said, and Piper's couldnt help but notice his hands were trembling.

"Why would his wife make that up?" Prue asked, obviously noticing herself that Green became more then tense.

"To save Greg from rotting in jail." Green said, one beat too fast.

"That can't be it. Why would she want to make that up, that would only put the father in jail." Prue protested.

"I am telling you, this is just some old bullshit!" Green exclaimed, and for the first time he raised his voice.

He must have seen the surprise in Piper's eyes, because his face suddenly softened, and he said;

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that. Listen, the thing is that Greg is our target here, not his father. And he did what he did, whether it is because his father paid him, which I really doubt, or not."

Piper looked at her sister next to her, and saw that she was still looking suspisious, but decided that Green has a personal life as well, and he might just be having a bad day.

And besides, what he said did sound right. The trial was against Greg, they didn't have time to try and figure this whole mess out, because it was probably just some women's gossip, just like Green said.

But still. There was something wired about how Green took the news, as though he was defending himself.

Only Piper had no time for that, Green is a good man who is willing to help and IS helping, so she has no right to suspect that something was wrong about him.

He was just... being a good lawyer.

She hoped.

**AN: Woops, looks like Green's plan has a small flaw... Will Piper figure out what he is hiding? Will they win the trial? All that and more in the following chapters... And be ready for some action.**

**BTW, I am starting new fic for all you PiperLeo lovers out there, It's called "Fast Woman, Delicious Man", so if you are interested, klick on my name and you will see it. Please R&R, I would really appreciate it. And don't worry, it won't effect this story at all. **


	32. The little surprises in life chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

When Piper and Prue left his office Green got up and started walking around the room in frustration.

Piper wasn't seposed to find out who he is just yet, and she was NEVER seposed to know that he was responsible for Greg's actions.

He didn't mean for him to do what he did, so that doesn't count, he told himself, knowing that he was starting to sweat.

He was going to win that damn trial, and then he would tell Piper who he is, and he would take her away from those horrible sisters of hers, and that goddamn boyfriend she has. Leo was bad influence, so he had to go.

He set down and took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling, and he felt his heart race.

Placing a hand over his chest, he told himsef that very soon, he was going to be able to hold his little daughter in his arms. WHATEVER IT WOULD TAKE.

EARLY ON MONDAY MORNING, the date of the trial, Piper woke up from a nightmare she was having, and Leo next to her woke up as well.

"Piper?" He said, with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry." She whispered, having a hard time trying to breath normaly again.

Then Leo liften his head to look at Piper properly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." Piper said, pushing the covers away from her and starting to get out of bed.

Leo set up and turned the light next to the bed on.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." Piper said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

She splashed some water onto her face and shrugged at how cold it felt against her skin, but very refreshing at the same time.

She didn't remember her dream anymore, but the shaky feeling was still there.

Then she realized that the feeling was because of what was expecting her the next day, and her knees almost gave up on her.

She set down on the floor, feeling lightheaded, and put her head in her hands.

This was all going to be just ok.

There was really no need to panic, and she knew she was starting to panic, which is not a good thing to do in the middle of the night when the trial is the following day.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the bathroom door and she heard Leo's voise comming from the bedroom.

"Are you alright in there?"

Piper got up and opened the door, to find a worried Leo.

"You look pale. Let's get back to bed." He said.

They got into bed, and lay in thier special position, with Leo's stomach arching around Piper's back, his hands around her waist.

"Don't worry about the trial, It's all going to turn out well, and starting from tomorrow, life will be heaven..." He whispered in her ear, and those were the words she fell asleep to, feeling safe and loved.

"Piper... Come on, wake up..."

Piper opened her eyes to find Prue above her.

"It's time. We have to be out in an hour." Prue said as Piper sat up and yawned.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs soon." Piper said with a cracked voice.

She put on the clothes she prepared for herself the previous night; Plain black jeans and a long navy shirt.

When she came into the kitchen Phoebe have her some coffee and she set down on a chair next to Leo.

Breakfast was quiet, and Piper didn't complain.

Everything that happened between the ride over to the court and the trial inself was very blurry and out of this world.

She was seated next to Green, and on the other side were Greg and his lawyer.

Greg looked frightened and tense, but his lawyer kept whispering something to him, then Greg looked over at Piper and nodded, then listened to his lawyer and once again nodded, and so on until the judge spoke, and the trial begun.

It was harder then she thought it would be to sit there and hear people she doesn't know talk about what happened to her.

Doctor Clare was the first one to testify.

She remembered how all those months back Leo took her to the hospital, and Doctur Clare was the one to take care of her.

"A boy brought her, her age I think. She had two broken ribs and a concussion; I let her go home after she spent the night at the hospital." Doctor Clare said when she was asked by Green about what she remembered from that night.

When Greg's lawyer asked if the boy who brought her was Leo, pointing at him, she nodded.

And that was all he asked.

Why would he ask that? It was obvious that Leo was the one who brought her... So why did he want to point that out?

Then next one to testify was her sister Prue.

"She was very fragile after what happened, it completely changed her and she wasnt as cheerful as she used to be..."

Hearing her sister say that was like a stab in the stomach.

She didn't mean to change, she really didn't.

Piper looked over at David Green on her right side who was frowning. He looked like he was regretting something.

Next was Darryl Morris, the cop who was there that night.

"When we came in half of her clothes were thrown on the floor, and he had her on a table, then when he saw us he had a knife held against her throat, and he threatened that if we won't put our guns away he would kill her. I sent one of us to come from the back door just in case before we came in and he got there just in time to pull him away..."

Suddenly the whole event was going through her mind, the way Greg was screaming in frustration, how he laughed when she tried to get away...

Then Leo was testifying.

"When I followed them out of the club he was hitting her and screaming at her, so I pulled him away and punched him, and he ran off. Then I took Piper to the hospital."

"And how did you know to follow them?" Greg's lawyer asked Leo.

"I saw them walking out."

"Tell me, you and Miss Halliwell are going out together for... How long?"

"Objection your honor! Their Personal relationship has nothing whatsoever to do with this case." Green said, standing up.

"Sustained." The judge said.

Greg's lawyer smiled, and walked back to his seat next to Greg.

Then it was her turn to go up there.

She was asked questions by both lawyers, and tried her best to tell everything right like it happened.

Then, suddenly she was asked something she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Miss Halliwell, Doctur Clare said earlier you had a concussion."

"Yes."

"What I am asking is, can you recall exactly what happened that night outside the club?"

"Well, it was a little blurry but..."

"So you are saying that you don't remember." He cut her.

"I remember, I just don't exactly..."

"I see. That'll be all." He said, and Piper was done.

When she returned to her seat, it hit her; He was trying to blame Leo of what happened. The bastard.

Then when she heard Greg telling what happened, she thought she would pass out.

"I was on a date with Piper. She started drinking, and I told her it was enough but she wouldn't stop. then she took me outside and that boyfriend of hers, who wasn't with her at the time, followed us outside and started hitting me so I ran off. And that was all that happened, I don't know what he did to her afterwards, but he was crasy with anger when I saw him last."

"What..." Piper whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"When I was at that place she was working at I was about to leave when she asked me to stay and then when everyone was gone she said she wanted me, and I told her that we shouldn't but she said she wanted to very bad, and that she liked it ruff. So I thought, what the hack? And before I knew what was going on there were cops all over the place pointing guns at me so I freaked out and grubbed a knife that was on one of the tables.  
I was drunk, and I didn't know what to do. I was NEVER going to hurt her."

Piper's hands were shaking with fear and anger all together.

"Mr. Harrison, you do realize that your version of what happened is completely different from what Ms. Halliwell has just told us here." Then judge said.

"One of you IS LYING."

**AN: Oh no! What now? Next chapter the verdct will be out and Prue will find something in Greens office that will shock everyone........... Please review.**


	33. The little surprises in life chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was like hell.

Waiting for the jury to reach the verdict... Not just anybodies, but someone's who managed to hurt her more then anyone ever did, or will, she hoped. Piper wasn't sure if it wasn't all just in her head, because things like that didn't happen to her, she was just the plain and boring Piper.

Guilty.

That was Greg's verdict.

It took the jury four long hours to decide.

And he cried, the bastard.

During those four hours Piper set between Leo and her sisters who all kept reasuring her that there is nothing to worry about, that everything will be ok... But when Piper looked up at Green he always looked concerned and troubled which was enough to make her worry like hell.

But now that she was sitting in the back of the car with Leo next to her she felt some kind of relief, like a heavy rock was lifted from her heart, one which was unremovable for long months.

She looked out the window and everything seemed lighter then it did lately.

She smiled in spite of the troubling feeling which was still hunting her, whispering in her ear there is more to come, the bad days are not over yet...

But as she looked up at Leo who was watching her, and smiled his teethfull smile as soon as their eyes met she realized the bad days will be long gone in no time.

The three sisters and Leo had dinner out that night, celebrating their victory.

Derryl, who was starting to become a close friend of the family, called to congradulate them, and they promiced each other that they would keep contact.

That night Piper felt so peacefull it was nauseating, but she knew that the sour feeling would go away soon, and she fell asleep next to Leo, who was smiling in his sleep.

She knew that this whole episode wasn't just hard on her, and she also knew that even though Leo was trying not to show it, he was very worried for his own sake when Greg's lawyer was accusing him.

But the important thing was that everything turned out perfactly in the end, and it was time to rest with a clear mind.

The next day Piper and Prue went over to Green's office with cookies Piper made herself as a thank-you for all he did for her.

When they reached the building they were told he was in a meeting.

"It's just down the hall, and it should be over in about 15 minutes, you could wait in his office." The secratary said politely.

"Thank you." Piper said, and walked into his empty office with her sister.

After putting the cookies away, she circled his office with great interest and walked around, looking at the beautiful paintings all over the room.

"What the hell?" She heard Prue say, and turned around to find her older sister looking at a framed photograph in her hand.

"Um, Prue you really shouldn't be looking through his personal stuff like that..."

"No... look at this!"

Piper went closer to see what was it in the picture that overwhelmed Prue so much, and when she saw the three year old in the picture she realized it was...

"Isn't that..."

"That's you, in your third birthday..." Prue said, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Piper took the photograph.

It made no sense.

"I've never seen this one before, we only have one photograph from your birthday, and in it are you Mom and Dad. And look at this..." She pointed at a chair behind the little girl in the picture.

"This was Grams's mother's. Piper, there is something wired about this David Green."

Piper, only half listening, kept staring at the photoraph, not sure what to think.

She heard Prue opening doors in his desk.

"Oh my god..." Prue whispered in disbelief.

When Piper looked, Prue was holding an album with all kinds of papers sticking out.

Inside were picturs of her.

Many of them.

There were some that Piper was just in the car, or walking down the street, or walking into the manor... Photographs from every age, beginning at... she looked surprised at a picture where she was probably not over a week, and her mother was holding her, looking unhappy for some reason.

"I don't understand..."

"Piper, something very wrong is going on here, I don't think we knew David Green as well as we tought we did... I knew there was something off about him... I mean, look at these! He's been stalking you sinse you were a baby!"

"It can't be... why would he?" Piper mumbled, looking at all those picturs he took of her everyday life...

"Piper, whatever it is, this is not normal."

Just as Prue said that, they heard Green at the door.

"Hello, my secretary told me you... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Explain these!" Prue snapped, holding the album out.

"Get away from that!!" He spat, jerking the album away from Prue.

"Why do you have all these pictures of me?" Piper asked, her voice trembling with confusion.

"Look, this is not how I wanted you to find out Piper..."

"Find out what??" Prue asked.

"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A GODDAMN SECOND!" He screamed at Prue, then turned back to a terrified Piper, walking closer to her.

"No! stay away from me, don't get any closer!"

"No, you don't understand... I need to explain to you, I need you to understand why..."

"Explain to me then, because there is not one damn reason for you to stalk me like you did for all these years... Why??" Piper felt very tired and exasperated, from everything, she didn't want to know about Green or why he followed her around since she was born.

She didn't want to know, she just wanted to run from all of this... Just as the hard times seemed to be over this had to happen, and more screaming and spliting headaches were surounding her again and she just wanted out.

"No, wait, I don't want to know. I just... Just leave me alone. You are crazy, everyone is crazy. I'm done." Piper announced, not sure what is she doing or saying, but the next thing she knew she ran out of his office, and out of the building, until she was on a street.

She heard a beep of a car coming towards her and someone screaming;

"MOVE!!!"

So she turned to realize a car was coming her way, and she moved just in time before the car hit her.

Looking around at all the confused faces around her she started running again, until she was somewhere were endless people are coming and going and she stopped as people bumped into her, some of them apologising, some cussing, but she felt alone, and no one was to bother her.

She didn't want to ever hear the names Greg or David Green again.

Piper had no idea who Green was or why was he stalking her, and the last thing she wanted is to know.

Her breath started getting back to normal after all the running she has done, as she started walking slowly down the street, everyone around her seeming in a hurry, but she just wanted for a few moments to forget everything.

Yesturday she was starting a new page in her life, and today she felt once again everything collapse on her, taking her down with it.

She was terrified to find out why did Green do what he did, feeling that it would be better not to know.

She remembered how she took off from his office, leaving her sister there, but she didn't want to think about it.

She started walking faster, trying to katch up with everyone else around her, but feeling it was impossible.

Piper was in a dead end, she had to go back, if it was to his office or the manor, and sooner or later she will find out, and things will go down again.

Unsusceeding to hold back tears, Piper let them roll down her cheeks, for no perticular reason, just from desperation.

She thought Green was protecting her from Greg, she admired him for winning her case, but now the horrible realization that there was more to it was squeezing into her...

**AN: I don't know if I showed Piper's emotions clearly enough, but I hope I got it right. Please review, I love reading what you all think. **


	34. The little surprises in life chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It was dark and freezing outside, and Piper was still walking along the street which was once full of busy people and now was empty, just about how Piper felt.

By then she already realized that leaving her sister the way she did was mean, and was only a short distance from the building where Green worked at.

She wasn't sure if to expect Prue to be there after over three ours that she was gone, and when she reached the building Prue's car was no where around.

But Leo's was.

He was suddenly running towards her, and finally embracing her with a hug.

She let herself sink in Leo's hands.

"I am sorry, so sorry; I don't know what was I thinking... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We've all been worried... Prue is driving around town looking for you."

"Oh no... call her and tell her I'm here."

He did.

They walked together to his car and Leo drove the two home.

She wandered if he knew what happened in Green's office.

Probably, otherwise he would have asked by now.

"Prue talked with him after you left." She heard him say.

"Piper, you need to know something..."

"No, please, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

He sighed.

"Don't you want to know why was he keeping all these pictures of you?"

"No." She said with flatly.

"Piper..." He began.

"No. I don't want to hear it Leo." Piper said, looking away.

When they reached the manor Prue was already there with Phoebe in the living room.

"Oh my god, Piper, where were you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sorry." Piper said, taking a seat on a couch across from her sisters.

There was silence for a few moments, and Piper knew they knew something about Green, but she preferred they would keep it to themselves.

"Listen, what David did was wrong, very wrong, but you need to know why he did it..." Prue said carefully.

"I don't care Prue." Piper said, her voice breaking with tears, and she could see that Phoebe's eyes were teary too.

"Piper, you'll have to talk to him. Please, you need to hear him out."

"How can you say that?? Did you see all those pictures? Are you telling me it is ok what he was doing all these years??"

"Of course not! What he did was beyond wrong, and I know he doesn't deserve to have you talk with him, but you need to know, you need to know the truth."

But she doesn't what to know! Why can't they understand that? Piper felt her face becoming red with frustration.

"It's late. We'll talk tomorrow." Leo said.

He understood, she knew he did. He always got her the way not even her sisters could.

"Leo is right Prue. We'll talk tomorrow." Phoebe said.

"Ok. Alright. We'll talk tomorrow."

They all got up, and headed to their rooms.

Piper took a quick shower and when she got out Leo was already in bed.

"The secretary had to pull Prue away from Green after you left you know." He said, and Piper turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She started beating him up right after you left. His eye was blue when I came."

Well, he deserved it. Piper thought.

"But she stopped when he told her why."

Piper put the shirt she was sleeping in on herself and got into the warm bed next to Leo.

She thought about what he said, then snuggled closer to him, taking in his warmth.

"Please Piper, you have to hear him out, to know." He told her.

"Ok." Piper said, not able to say no to Leo.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, they drifted off to deep sleep.

Only when Piper woke up in the morning and remembered that she has to talk with Green today she didn't want to wake up.

Leo was still next to her, but without opening her eyes she knew he wasn't asleep anymore, and knew he was watching her like he did every morning.

Creepy, but oh so comforting.

Slowly she opened her eyes and met his like she expected to.

Those beautiful eyes stared right back into hers.

"Morning." His sweet voice greeted.

She shifted in the bed and then set up, looking down.

"Was yesterday a dream?"

"I'm afraid not honey." He said, sorry in his voice.

Piper let out a long sigh and got out of bed.

When she walked out of the shower Leo was already gone, and when she came downstairs to the kitchen she heard the three talking.

"Do you have any idea what this means Prue?" She heard Phoebe's voice say.

"Of course I do! I can't believe that all these years it was kept a secret... And to think that GRAMS knew!"

Piper covered her ears and stepped back so she couldn't hear that were they talking about.

She was afraid.

Afraid to find out whatever it was that she didn't, afraid that her life would fall into peaces again, just as she gathered them all together.

When she realized they weren't talking anymore, she took herself in her hands and walked into the kitchen.

They all looked at her.

"Good morning. You want some coffee?" Prue offered.

"Yes please." Piper said, and took a seat.

There was a long silence while they were drinking their coffee, until Prue talked again.

"I spoke with David an hour ago."

Piper took a long breath to smooth off the head rush she suddenly felt.

"Leo said you agreed to talk to him today." She continued.

Damn Leo.

"He will come here at noon." Prue finished.

"Fine." Piper almost whispered, and took the last slip from her coffee.

She checked the time and it was almost eleven.

But she doesn't want to know! She creamed in her head.

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

Green walked into the living room, where his daughter was sitting on a couch.

Phoebe, her little brat sister who let him in walked him to Piper, then said;

"I'll let you two talk then." And with that she left to another room.

Piper was looking at him, fear in her eyes.

She looked so much like her mother, it was unbelievable, and he wanted to jump in and hug her so tight....

He set down on the couch next to her, but on the other side.

"Hi." He tried. She didn't make eye contact with him.

No answer.

"I guess you are wandering why... you know."

Still nothing.

"Piper, there is something you need to know. About who I am... And who you are."

This made her look at him. Good.

"I knew your mother back in high school. She was the sweetest girl around, and we hit it off right away." He said, looking closely to see any sign of emotion in her face, but she was pale and giving away nothing. Just like her mother...

"But high school was high school, and those relationships usually don't last. She met Victor, and they had your sister together." He stopped to see if her impression changed.

It didn't.

"About three years later, I came back to San Francisco from Florida where I moved right after high school, and you mother and I... we had a small affair. Things between her and Victor weren't going well, and she was desperate. One night, about three months after we started seeing each other again, she came into my house drunk and miserable, after a fight with Victor."

Piper seemed much more interest at that point, and he could recognize a spark of tears in her brown eyes.

"It was the middle of the night, and she came in, asking for help. Piper, I want you to understand that she was a good person, loyal, but Victor treated her like no man should treat his wife."

Well, he didn't know that, but it sounded good for his own sake.

"We made love to each other that night, me and your mother, and we created you."

He looked closely at his daughter, and she started shaking her head, not believing him.

"I am sorry, but that is the truth. I am your father, Piper. Your real father."

She was taking deep breaths in and out, her eyes wider then ever, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, and finally her eyes closed, and her head fell limp against the couch.

AN: Hmmm... Now that the truth is reviled, what do you think will happen? What will Piper do about it? What will GREEN do about it? (Hint Hint!). Ok, I won't give much away... please review.


	35. The little surprises in life chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Leo's hand was petting her back with circles when Piper came back to.

Startled, she quickly set up, and looked around the room.

She was in the living room... On the couch, with Leo.

Not bad so far.

But there was something else... she tried to remember but couldn't.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked on her side.

"I don't know, I..." Then she remembered.

Green.

Her biological father.

Crap. Fucking Crap.

He was lying, it couldn't be. It's not like her real father was ever much help, she didn't hear from him in years, but Green was defiantly NOT her father.

Because it was unreasonable, Grams would have told her, she wouldn't have kept it a secret.

Green was bluffing.

But deep inside, she couldn't fool herself.

She always felt there was something about him, something he was hiding, the way he's always been with her...

But no... it couldn't be. That would mean she was only a half sister for Prue and Phoebe, which was unthinkable...

Suddenly she realized Leo and her were not the only ones in the room.

In fact, everyone was there.

Her two sisters were sitting on the couch opposite to them, and a man was leaning against the wall not far from them.

The man was Green.

She gasped at the sight of him, and he shifter uncomfortably, his dark eyes watching her.

Piper wanted him to go, to disappear out of her life; he was supposed to be just a lawyer, not more then that...

She looked at her sister and saw the pain in their eyes.

They knew too, she remembered now.

But they couldn't believe the crap he was saying, could they? They know better then that...

"Piper, I am so sorry..." Phoebe started.

NO! Shut up! Piper screamed in her head.

"I know it's hart to believe..."

SHUT UP, damn it!

"I mean when we found out it was horrible..."

She felt her blood rushing through her body and her face burning red.

"We are so, so sorry..." Prue said, and Piper couldn't hold it anymore.

"What the hell are you saying?!? You BELIEVE him?!! How can you!? Don't you see he is a fucking liar?" Piper exclaimed, getting up, and heard Green gasp.

"Piper, we've called dad yesterday after you went to sleep. He said he knew, but he never told mom." Phoebe said carefully.

"What? No he didn't!" Green suddenly spat.

"Apparently, yes, he did." Prue said wrathfully to him.

"No, no there must be a mistake, this is not possible..." Piper mumbled.

She wanted to vomit, right there, on that creep.

Their REAL dad was defiantly not a number one father, in fact he was everything but. But that was not the point.

She wasn't ready for this, the whole year was just way too crazy for her, and she didn't want more of this madness.

Suppose he was her real biological father.

It was no reason to stalk her like he did all these years.

One of the pictures in the album Prue has found in his office was shot just a few weeks ago, when she and Prue were walking out of his building, and another recent one was with Leo in a restaurant.

He knew where she was, he followed her, ALL HER LIFE, and that made her skin crawl.

"Why now? After all these years? Now, you suddenly appear?" She asked in a small voice.

He walked a bit closer –not too close, Piper made sure- and his eyes softened.

"Because everyone is gone now. Victor left you long ago, then your mother passed away, and when I heard your Grams is gone I decided it was the right time."

She felt sick with disgust.

He waited for everyone around her to die. But why? Why not come clean long ago? What was stopping him?

Grams, probably. If she knew, she probably didn't let him get anywhere near the manor.

"Look, you can't just come into my life like this and expect me to act like everything is normal."

"But don't you want to get to know my? Get to know your father?" He asked, hurt.

"No." She said coolly, knowing she sounded like a bitch, but she was tired and this was not helping.

Fine. He is her father. He can leave now.

"Piper, please, I beg you..." He said.

Piper looked at his dark eyes for a few moments, then turned around and headed upstairs without saying another word.

GREEN WATCHED HIS DAUGHTER as she disappeared up the stairs.

He fought the urge to run after her.

"I think you should leave." Leo said coldly.

That goddamn boy. Who the hell does he think he is?

He needs to go, Green decided. He is no good for Piper, she will understand that eventually.

"He is right; I don't think you will get Piper to listen to you. Not anytime soon." Prue said.

Damn sister.

Piper was surrounded by fools.

He had to get her out of that mad house, she deserved better then that, and he could give her better.

"No. She needs to understand." Green said, and started heading towards the stairs.

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to talk. Look, it's not like you're loosing something, you never had her. So just let it go, give it time, maybe in a while she'll talk to you." Phoebe said.

That little brat needs someone to teach her a few things.

"I've waited long enough. I am going to talk to her, and there is nothing you can do about it." He said, and continued walking.

"Look man, no is no. Didn't you hear her? She said NO. So back off, ok?" Leo said, stepping in front of him.

"Look, kid, I don't have time to listen to this nonsense. She is my daughter, you get it? So move out of the way..." He said, pushing Leo to the side.

"Hey! Remember whose house it is you're in!" Prue called, walking closer to them.

"I don't care."

"Just GET OUT!" Leo said, grabbing Greens suit and dragging him to the side.

Green shook Leo's hands off, and for a second he thought he was going to punch the asshole hard in the face, but then smiled.

"As you wish." He said, and turned around to walk towards the door, rearranging his mussed up tie.

This isn't over, he thought, a wry smile still curving his face.

They were all little brats that needed to be gone for him and Piper to bond. He needed to do something, get her out of there; they were obviously suffocating her, his poor child.

And the way that Leo boy held her when she passed out for a second... It should have been him comforting her; he is the one she should feel comforted with.

And she will, very soon.

He was going to help her out of it just like he won the case for her.

She was his daughter, and no one was going to keep him away from his only daughter.

No one.

PIPER WALKED INTO HER ROOM and closed the door behind her.

She heard the commotion downstairs, then after a few minutes she heard someone leaving and felt relieved.

A short while later Leo walked into her room.

"Hey." He said, a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey." She echoed, and watched him as he set next to her on the bed.

"He left."

"I heard." Piper said.

"Are you alright?"

"Getting there. It's just so... weird. Not right, you know?"

"I know honey. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Is it ok if I do nothing? Just keep going like nothing ever happened? Ignoring him?" Piper asked, wanting Leo to solve her problems for her, to tell her what to do.

"You can do anything you want; it is completely in your hands."

LITTLE DID HE KNOW..................................

**AN: MuahahahahahahHAHAHAHA! Lol. Sorry it took me longer to update, having really busy days lately. I'll update Fast Woman, Delicious Man tomorrow evening, I was going to today but I didn't have time to finish the chapter. **

**Let me know what you think... This story is close to it's end, just a few chapters away... but they will be SOME chapters... **


	36. The little surprises in life chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It has been a week since Green came clean.

Piper was in her car, on her way back to the manor after working for long hours at the new job she found recently.

Green has called her a few times, but whenever she answered the phone she said she was busy, and can't talk.

She knew it was hurting him, but she couldn't help it.

She didn't want him in her life, and he never really had her in his, so nothing was really changing for either of them.

No one was home, so she turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, not caring enough to see what is on each of them.

Finally, she turned the TV off and went to her room, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

A crack downstairs woke her up.

She opened her eyes, realizing Leo was in bed with her, and it was two thirty in the morning.

He seemed to hear the noise downstairs too.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, half asleep.

Piper nodded, and set up.

The two got out of bed, and found Prue in the hallway.

"There is someone downstairs." Prue announced.

She was holding her toothbrush tight in her hand.

"What is the toothbrush for?" Piper asked.

"Protection." Prue replied, and realized how foolish it sounded as soon as she did.

"Never mind that. Leo, go see who is downstairs." Prue said.

"Why me?" He was still half asleep.

"Wait, guys, maybe it's just Phoebe?" Piper suggested.

"No, I checked, she is dead asleep in her room".

"Ok. Leo, go." Piper said.

Leo frowned, but obeyed.

He grabbed the toothbrush from Prue, and turned towards the stairs.

Piper shook her head, then reached and held Peru's hand.

They listened closely for a few moments.

Nothing happened, everything was dark and silent.

"Should we go too?" Piper asked, a bit concerned for Leo.

"I don't know."

"You should wake Phoebe up; I'll go see what's going on." Piper said, letting go of Prue's hand.

"No, I don't like that."

"It's probably nothing. Go wake Phoebe up."

Prue gave in, and walked away towards Phoebe's room.

Piper crept down the hall to where Leo went, and started walking down the stairs.

"Leo?" She called in a small voice.

She stopped when there was no answer.

"Leo?!" She called louder.

"Piper, go back upstairs!..." She heard him scream, his voice sounding... scared.

A loud shot made him silent.

Someone fired a gun.

Piper almost tripped over herself when she heard it.

She was suddenly scared, very scared.

"Leo!" She called in frustration.

"GO BACK UPSTAIRS PIPER!" He screamed, and Piper was completely confused.

She hesitated, not sure what she is ought to do.

On thing she knew, she couldn't go back upstairs, Leo was in danger, and someone was down there with him, keeping him quiet.

She made it sound like she was running back upstairs, then slowly and silently, on the tip of her toes she went back downstairs.

In the living room, she spotted someone standing, holding his hands out.

He held a gun.

The muffled light from the side walk light outside was revealing the outline of his face.

The someone was Green.

She panicked inside, and a squeak came out of her mouth.

Green heard.

Piper, terrified, walked fast to another direction, then closed herself in a closet.

For a few moments, everything was quiet, then the door opened and a hand reached out for her.

He pulled her out by her shirt, then pushed her against a wall, holding her so she won't move.

"What do you what?!" She managed to ask.

"You know what I want honey, I want to be with you, like it always should have been." He said with a sweet voice, or at least he tried to make it sweet.

"You are crazy... what did you do to Leo?!"

Before Green could answer, Leo pulled him away, sending him to the floor.

Leo stood next to Piper now, and she gripped her hands around his arm.

Her two sisters were standing at the top of the stairs, and now were slowly coming down.

Then, before anyone could do anything, Green jumped back to his feet, and fired his gun.

Piper felt blood on her hands, and for a second she thought Green shot her, but then when Leo lost his balance and collapsed to the floor, she realized he was the one who got hit.

"Oh My God!" She heard Phoebe exclaim.

Piper kneeled down next to the breathless Leo, and felt her breath fasten as well.

Tears were blocking her already blurred vision.

She held the whimpering and wincing Leo, whose hands were shaking and covered with sticky sweat.

"Go out, and get in the car Piper." Green commended.

"NO!" Piper screamed.

She felt her anger rise with the desperation in her voice.

"Do it Piper, or you can say goodbye to your sisters." Green said, and she realized his gun was pointing at her two terrified sisters.

Piper gasped at the realization that if she wouldn't do as he said she would have her sisters killed, and she now knew he was capable.

Looking down at the now unconscious Leo, Piper's heart pounded so that she was sure everyone else in the room could hear.

She looked up at her sister, and saw Prue nodding to her.

Piper let go of Leo, and stood up.

"That's my girl. Now move it!" He shouted, so Piper started heading for the door.

When they were near the door, Piper turned around sharply and tried to punch Green, but she realized she has misjudged his strength when she felt his gun hit the side of her face painfully, and she winced in pain, loosing her balance.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Piper... you need to cooperate with me, damn it!"

Now on the floor, Piper looked up at his furious expression as he pulled her back to her feet, and pushed her towards the door.

"You will learn to love me Piper, we share blood."

She felt the taste of blood in her mouth as he said so.

That fucking bastard.

If his gun was in her hands she would have shot at him until there would be no bullets left.

Holding her arm tightly, Green pushed Piper towards his car and practically through her into the back seat, closing the door behind her.

Tears were spilling freely from her swollen eyes.

She couldn't stop thinking about Leo, and the fact that he might be dead, gone.

And it's all her fault.

**AN: Only Two more chapters left in this story.... How will it end? Is Leo gone? What is Green going to do with Piper? Where will he take her? **


	37. The little surprises in life chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Time seemed to move slowly, even though it's only been a few minutes since she woke up.

She saw Green's crazy eyes when he through her into his car, like she was his, like she belonged to him.

Her hands where red with Leo's blood and her own face was bruised with hers.

Green opened the front door and got into the drivers seat.

He was breathing in and out like an animal, his chest rising a falling.

He set without saying a thing for about a minute, then turned to Piper.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Please let me go see if Leo is ok, please..." She begged, her voice shaky.

"You forget about that boy, he is just a miserable rat. I don't understand what you saw in him." He said.

Piper let out a faithless sob, looking at the manor on her side, close to her, but yet so hard to reach.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked after a few moments.

"Home, to your new home, where you belong."

"I don't belong with you Green, you may be my father, but I don't even know you, you need to understand that." She tried.

"Would it kill you to call me Dad?" He spat.

"Go to hell. I hate you."

"No you don't, you just think you do." He said, smiling.

"Buckle up; we have a long way in front of us." He said, staring the engine.

"I don't believe this..." Piper said to herself.

Green was obviously drunk, very drunk.

Why is it that drunken people are always out to get her?

She watched as they drove further and further away from the manor.

Her breath fastened with the thought of Leo, lying on the floor in a pool of his blood.

She was tired, sweaty, and her head was splitting like someone was trying to open it.

Green was driving recklessly, almost bumping into other cars several times.

The past year went through her head in a rush

In the beginning of the school year, her biggest worry was that she would bump into someone popular (like Greg), and get laughed at.

If only she knew... Who would have thought that the guy she accidentally bumped into would be such a big threat in six months from then?

"That's why you helped me in Greg's case from the first place? You were trying to get closer to me?" She asked, disgusted.

"That too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled.

"I felt bad for what Greg did to you. Guilty."

"Guilty? Why guilty?" She asked, afraid of his answer.

"Let's just say... I hired him."

"What? Why??"

"I know his father. I paid him to get close to you. He wasn't supposed to try and rape you."

Piper remembered what Leo's mother has told her, about Greg's father paying him to do it...

"You sick bastard..."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your father." He said.

He was the reason.

It was his fault; he was responsible for all her misery.

Her own FATHER, none the less.

He was mad, insane, crazy; she never thought her life would turn out this way.

Is that how it is going to be from now on? She'll have to obey to this monster?

Maybe in the morning, when he wouldn't be drunk, maybe then he would realize and let her go.

For a second she thought she was blacking out when there was a siren coming from behind them, and lights everywhere, but she quickly recognized it and realized the police was right behind them.

Her sisters must have called the police!

"Your goddamn sisters! I should have killed them too!" He exclaimed.

The car started going faster and faster, everything blurry and dark.

"You are crazy! You will kill us both!" Piper screamed, suddenly afraid for her own life.

"Don't worry; you are safe with daddy..." He said, and made a sharp turn to the left which sent her to another side of the car.

"I told you to buckle up!" He shouted.

Realizing she better do what he says, and secured herself and looked behind them.

She couldn't see the cup car anymore, but she could still hear the sirens.

Green was frustrated, turning the wheel from side to side, looking into the mirror making sure the cups where no where around, then stepping on the gas, again almost bumping in every car on their way.

"Slow down! They are not back there anymore!"

"SHUT UP!" Green cried.

He was making his way between cars, while people around were screaming, some car driving off the road.

"Slow down you maniac!" Someone shouted.

"You crazy lunatic!" Another screamed.

"You are insane!"

"Get off the road!"

"Yeah man!" Some guy cheered.

All the screaming and shouting around them just added to the stressful situation.

Piper noticed another police car on the other lane, getting close to them.

"Fuckers!" Green, who also noticed them, exclaimed.

He made another sharp turn, and Piper had to hold the seat she was on tightly.

"Stop doing that!" She screamed.

A loud beep howled from somewhere in front of the car, and Piper saw a truck approaching then from the front, about to crush into them.

Green turned the wheel quickly, stepping hard on the breaks, and the car ended up spinning forward.

Piper didn't know where they were, were they anywhere close to the truck?

Did they hit it yet?

As they were still spinning, Piper caught a glimpse of the truck, not close to them anymore.

When they finally stopped spinning, Piper's head hit the window on her side, and for a second she lost her consciousness.

But only for a second, because Green stepped on the gas again.

They started driving forward, but Green was looking at the two police cars that were behind them, and didn't see the car was heading off the road.

Piper, however, did.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as loud as she could, but it was too late.

The car crashed into a tree, making the front of the car crunch.

The sound of a bang was followed by the sound of glass breaking.

She was drawn forward; the belt cutting into her neck, then her head fell backwards again, and settled down.

She realized her eyes were close.

Failing to open them, she put her two hands on her hurting head.

She heard people outside, and her eyes snapped open.

Someone was trying to open her door, one which Green has locked right after he shoved her into his car.

Slowly, Piper reached out to unlock it.

It immediately opened, and two arms reached out for her.

The man unbuckled her, then gently started pulling her out of the car.

"Piper, can you hear me?"

She recognized the voice as Darryl's.

She wobbled a bit when she felt her feet of the ground, but quickly found her balance with Darryl's help.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, ushering her towards his car.

"I think so." She mumbled.

She stopped to look back at Greens crashed car.

Many people were now surrounding it from all sides.

Between them, in the car, she saw the front windshield cracked, and Green in his seat, motionless, his face covered with blood.

"Come on, you don't need to see this." Darryl said, turning her around and continuing towards his car.

He helped her into the back seat and shouted something to the other cups.

Then he got into the driver's seat, and started the car.

Suddenly Piper remembered something, something very important.

"Leo... Where is he? Is he Ok??"

**AN: I'm gonna cut it here guys... So what do you think? What will it be? A happy or a sad ending? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review peeps, and thank you sooo much for those of you who do.**


	38. THE LAST CHAPTER

**Chapter 38 **

...Suddenly Piper remembered something, something very important.

"Leo... Where is he? Is he Ok?"

Darryl was staring at her, and she could tell he was choosing his words.

"I don't know, when I came there they were rushing him to the hospital, that's where your sisters will be waiting, and we're on the way there anyway. Will you be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper said, still thinking about Leo.

They were ten minutes away from the hospital when Piper asked;

"Is Green..." She stopped to find the right words. "Is he... you know, is he dead?"

"I would guess so." Darryl said after a few moments.

She sighed, not sure how to feel about that.

When they got to the hospital, two nurses quickly took care of her wounds while Darryl was figuring out where Leo was.

He led her down a hall, and at the end of it Piper could see her two sisters, Phoebe sitting on a chair and staring into space, while Prue was pacing from side to side.

When they saw her, they both jumped up and rushed to embrace her with a hug.

"Thank god! We were so worried..." Prue exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Where is Green?" Phoebe hurried to ask after Piper away back from her sisters.

"Um, later... Where is Leo?" Piper asked, concern in her shaky voice.

"He is in there." Prue said more calmly, gesturing towards the closed door on their left.

Piper looked at it, then slowly opened it and walked inside.

Leo was lying in a bed, a beeping noise from some machines around him.

His eyes were shut, and he looked paler then Piper has ever seen him before.

She was overwhelmed by the sight; Leo always looked so strong and in control, and there he was, completely vulnerable.

Tears running down her cheeks, she stepped closer to him, and suddenly his eyes opened.

"Leo?" She said in a small voice.

He blinked a few times, then a relieved smile curved his beautiful features.

Piper now stood close to him, as his hand rose to her cheek where she felt his warm touch.

She grabbed his hand with her trembling once, and tried to say something but couldn't find her voice.

"I was worried they wouldn't be able to find you." He said.

Piper sniffed to clear her nose, and managed to nod.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He crushed the car into a tree." Piper whispered.

"What? How did he do that?"

"Well, the cups were after us, and he started driving like crazy. One thing led to another and a few minutes later we were smashed into a tree." Piper said, remembering how she looked back at the car (or what was left of it), and Green, sitting there, soaked in his own blood.

"He is dead, isn't he." Leo said rather then asked.

Piper nodded.

They both sighed, looking into each other's eyes, talking without saying a thing.

Piper slowly smiled between her tears, saying;

"You took a bullet for me."

Leo smiled too.

"Well, not technically. He aimed it on me." He said.

"Doesn't make me love you any less."

"I love you too." Leo said, and things suddenly started to clear up.

"How are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Not bad actually, it hurts a bit, but I'm fine." He said.

There was a knock on the door and her two sisters came in.

"Hey, how are you two?"

Both Piper and Leo smiled, relieved, and finally, after all that time, Piper felt it.

It was over, the bad days were over. From now on, everything will be good again, as unfamiliar as that might sound.

Leo was ok, her sisters were too, and even she was feeling a bit cheered up.

She was so afraid for Leo's life, and knowing that he was ok was like jumping into heaven.

Somehow, the knowledge that Green was gone was also relieving.

She grew to fear him ever since she saw those pictures, and now that she knew that he was behind Greg's connection to her, she hated him.

But now, regard it all, her faith was back. She felt alive again, which was very surprising even to herself considering what occurred that night.

----)-(-----)-(------)-(-------)-(--------)-(-------)-(-------)-(-----)-(-------)-(------)-(-----

Two days later, Leo was released home.

His mother wanted him to stay with them for a while at least, but he insisted on staying in the manor with Piper.

At the first month, things weren't completely normal around the house, the awkwardness of all that happened was still there.

The realization that Piper wasn't a full sister to Phoebe and Prue was quiet shocking, but they got over it rather fast.

The Gray days were starting to belong to the past, and a new page was opening, especially in Piper's life.

She figured out which college she wants to go to, and it wasn't the one Leo was heading to, but they were going to pull it off, get through it, just like they always did.

-------

"Wow... Did you see that?" Leo asked, looking up into the dark sky and the beautiful starts which seemed closer then ever.

"No..." Piper said, looking up too.

It was spectacular.

Not just the sky... everything. Everything was falling back into its place; her puzzle was linking again, forming a beautiful life for her.

"It was a shooting star." Leo said, smiling.

"I missed it." Piper said, disappointed.

"It's ok; we'll wait for another one to fall." Leo snuggled closer to her on the bench in the manor's backyard.

Piper put her head on his shoulder, shivering inside the blanket that was wrapped around the two.

"What if there won't be another one tonight?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"For you, there always will be, I can guarantee you that." He said, stroking her hair.

"That sounds very cheesy." Piper said, closing her eyes.

"Don't complain." He whispered.

"Who said I was?" She said, and with her eyes still shut she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He shifted a bit, and set up from the comfortable position they were in.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said, sounding a little too excited for the cause, obviously talking about something a bit more enjoyable then sleeping.

"Lead the way, Charm Boy."

The End? No, it was just the beginning...........

You ask what happened with Greg?

He got what he deserved, and Piper never saw him again, he was completely gone from her life, as was Green, who Piper couldn't help but feel sorry for.

He was her father even if she wasn't proud of it, and he had his sorrow ending. Maybe he was in a better place now, somewhere where he can find peace.

The loss of Grams never really stopped hurting, but then, how can it? Things like that hurt forever.

Prue begun her career as a photographer, which was surprising, but as Piper knew her older sister, she will be successful in anything she would do.

Phoebe continued her rebelled life, which contained many unending fights with Prue.

Some things just never change.

Like Leo. He was, and always will be her angel, one she would never let go of.

They were meant for each other, they both knew it.

Of course, more gray days were to come, at a time no one will be expecting them.

But until then, Piper was set to make the best of every day, letting those little surprises surprise her over and over again, whether they were good, or not too good.

Because in the end, like it or not, it's all about **_THE LITTLE SURPRISES IN LIFE_**..........................

**AN: And here the story ends... I am not making a sequel guys, I thought about it but decided to leave it at that. **

**Please people, all of you that are reading the story (and I know there are more of you then those who review by the number of people who have me on their alert list), Please tell me what you thought of it. Not just the chapter, but the story as a whole. **

**Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooo much for spending time and reading it, it was great fun.**

**If you want to read more Piper Leo stories, go read my "Fast Woman, Delicious Man", which is also a major PL. Right now I am concentrating on that one, but soon I might start another one, because ideas are jumping in my head. **

**Thank you, and hope to hear from you all!**


	39. Auther's note

**Hello everyone! thank you so much to all that read this fic, and those who reviewed this last chapter, I am glad you liked it.**

**Now, I saw that many of you have recusted a sequel, but like I've said, I've decided not to write one.**

**I am delighted that you had such a wish, but you see... This was a very long fic, and had lots of twists and turns. I could have written three different fics that are sequels to each other, but I chose to write it all in one story. **

**Like I said, if you are interested in a PiperLeo story, you can read "Fast Woman, Delicious Man", (I know most of you already are, so sorry for repeating myself).**

**I might write another teen fic at some point, but not right now... **

**Again, thank you all soooooooooo much, hope to see your reviews and review your fics soon.**

**Karina.**

****

****


End file.
